


Star Trek meets reality

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Action, Actors, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Android!Scotty, Angst, Betrayal, Confusion, Distrust, Friendship, Gen, Half machine!McCoy, Hologram!Uhura, Humor, Loss, Lost - Freeform, Plot Twists, Reality bleed, Science Fiction, Shock, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Trust Issues, alien planets, disbelief, fictional characters, missing characters, multiverse!TOS, plant!Sulu, this story is weird go figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legendary crew of the NCC-1701 assemble. . . But they are not all the ones from the same universe. Follow the ragtag crew while they discover why fictional characters have been coming to life and perhaps, just maybe, go boldly where they have never gone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To wake up

"Urgh." Bill turned over on the bed. "Come back, horse."

Bill's hand traveled forwards on the bed until he came to the edge. His hand went over a shirt. He moved his hand from side to side. His eyes started to flutter open. His vision was blurry at first but it cleared up. Where was Elizabeth? He could see the window was up. The blinds were up. The nearby alarm clock was off but had the time on in green letters. Bill raised himself up to see on the bed was Elizabeth's PJ's.

"Liz?" Bill said, looking from left to right while half asleep. "This is not funny."

He turned the TV on using the remote.

"--There has been unexpected disappearances and reappearances of what is out of this world." Bill traveled to the bathroom. Put on his toupee. He wasn't thirty-seven, fifty-two, or sixty anymore. There were lines to prove it. He looked over toward the shower curtain thinking he was seeing her figure. "What is most significant is the appearance of alien technology appearing in this mundane every day world. For example--"

"Liiiz," Bill turned around with a snicker. "I know where you are."

Bill pulled back the curtain.

"Gotcha!" Bill paused, his eyes blinking seeing nothing there. He saw their shampoo and conditioner, body wash, and other needed supplies for taking a shower. The shower was not running. He darted his way back to their bedroom. He took out his iphone then scrolled down to find her name. He found her name then put it to his ear after tapping on it. "Elizabeth, answer your phone--"

He looked around hearing her iphone playing that absurd music.

"The president will be speaking on this matter in one minute."  Came the voice from the screen.  
Bill was wide awake then.

Bill lowered the phone turning his head in the direction of the TV screen. On the TV screen appeared a man in his late thirties to early forties, completely white, not black which was very odd, and he looked oddly familiar. His hair looked curly  and a shade of brown. His eyes were hazel. The secret service agents made their way into the home to search for the actual president. A woman was beside the man.

"My name is Joshua T. Adams," Adams said. "Like most people here, I am confused. Do not panic for I am sure this will straighten out on its own and we will be back where we should be." The blonde woman was by Adam's shoulder. "We have faced much more worse than this. I heard the original Mr President was black. For that, I can only be glad that you didn't face what we faced. We lost our madam president by aliens. There are millions if not billions of people out there who have lost their beloved ones due to this random change. But above all, the current election on going will continue. I endorse Hillary Clinton to be the next President of The United States of America." There was a great pause. "We have . . . set a department .  . . for the displaced people." He looked toward the left.  "Or aliens, for that matter, from outer space appearing in the places of the people we knew best." He took another pause looking the audiences in the eyes. "Do not panic."

Secret Service agents came out appearing to be lost and mostly stunned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game throughout this story. What is the game? you ask, it is called: **CATCH THE POPULAR CULTURE REFERENCES!** I am going to have so much fun playing this game *cackles*.


	2. To search for

Why shouldn't he panic? His wife was missing. Clothes were the only remains that Elizabeth had existed, co-existed, with Bill. This should not be happening. Bill had to find her. But she was missing. Her clothes were laid on the bed. He could smell her scent on them. Bill was scared, mostly, afraid for her life. President Adams was answering the questions of the press.  What did President Adams mean by aliens? Aliens did not exist. Bill went to the closet, took out some clothes, picked out his other attire for beneath that, then went into the bathroom where he closed the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later the door reopened with Bill's eyes fixated on the bed. He saw something odd about the outside. There were flying cars. Flying cars! That wasn't what he would normally see in day to day life. After all society had hyped the 21st century to be with flying cars that never came to pass . . . until today of all days. That just did not feel right. Something was terribly wrong. But what? Bill did not know. Bill hadn't been there to witness the first take off of the air-car. The press releases. The safety hazards being told on the news. The stories of people reviewing the transportation. Reporters using one of them as an example. Bill put his shoes on, tied the shoelaces, then went out after getting his wallet. He had his iphone in one pocket. He turned the TV off where a discussion was being held regarding the strange occurrence going on. He went out of the house. He was sure the rapture hadn't happened. Because if it had, he would have been among those taken not left behind. Sure he was a reformed jerk but he was different than he was fifty years ago. Speaking of fifty years ago . . . That was a whole other ball game.

Bill went outside of the house then came to a stop right at the edge of his driver way. He saw flying forms of transports with nacelles to the side. It reminded him eerily of the shuttle pod from the rebooted Star Trek that he had seen in the theater. Bill fiddled with his wedding finger apparently confused than ever. He turned around to see that the garage door had practically been destroyed. He appeared to be horrified at that at first. _My garage door!_ , Bill thought, _Elizabeth is not going to like that!_ Then his thoughts went over to his vehicle. Bill looked over to see the next door neighbors were packing up, leaving down, almost everyone who still had their vehicles.  Bill ran to the garage. He came to the left going over the door. An unsteady sound came from below as his feet came over it. He came inside the garage to see a completely new vehicle. His hand drifted briefly alongside the hard roof. It had a door, a windowshield, and now that he could see it from first hand the nacelles were actually boosters. Anti-gravitational faced down toward the floor. He opened the door to see that it was on. There were various lights radiating from the screen. It looked like the inside of a ordinary car. Except it lacked keys.

"This. . . is. . . unusual." Bill said.

Bill raised his head out looking over to find what caused the damage to the garage door. He then noticed that it had unmistakenably the shape of the same vehicle but on ground level. There were cars dotting the road. It was stunning. Now if De were here to see this he would be all wide eyed. If De were here . . . . Bill lowered his head thankful the Georgian wasn't here to see what happened between Leonard and he. He cleared his throat at the prospect that De would have seen it. He briefly closed his eyes. Bill reminded himself, who am I going to search for? Elizabeth of course. They had a department for the displaced recently made. So logically there has to be a group of people misplaced and gathering at a 'lost and found'ish centers.

But if that were to have happened. . . Elizabeth would have awakened naked. And very much without money. Then it occurred to Bill that something terrible happened to his wife. He opened his eyes then opened the car door. Bill had to find out if she were at one of these theoretical centers. If Elizabeth had awakened naked and very lost she would have called him by now. This wasn't right. But so many questions that were unanswered. He entered the vehicle then closed the door the felt around for his seatbelt. He took out his iphone then checked for missed calls.  He didn't have any missed calls as of this morning. He eventually found a new type of seat belts when he accidentally hit a red button. Bill raised an eyebrow. These strongly reminded him of the ones from Star Trek Beyond. These were not the usual seatbelts he was accustomed to.

There was a blue square screen below the radio addition.

"Where would you like to go?" Came a male voice.

That was familiar.

"Displaced people center." Bill said.

There was a moment of pause.

"Location has been retrieved," The air-car replied. "Please stand by."

Bill grabbed onto the wheel as the vehicle floated above the pavement. He looked over his shoulder as he steadied the vehicle out of the garage. For some reason he felt this might be the beginning of a crazy day.  One that wouldn't be easy to solve. Or so he thought. The vehicle backed out of the garage. His hands were trembling as he followed the instructions. He watched the row of houses disappear as he went. Deeper and deeper into the city. It was a good thing he wasn't at his horse ranch or else he would have been a clueless man lost in the country. He looked over his shoulder to see several vehicles fleeing. Some of which were in traffic.

It would be hours before traffic would be over.

Two hours and thirty-seven minutes later he came to a parking lot. A black SUV with a nasty scar to the side came flying out. Bill held his hands away from the steering wheel. How did one land a air-car in Star Trek? He never piloted one on screen or off screen.  It was always someone else like Doohan that manned the shuttle. He saw a glowing blue option on the clear white screen that read 'land'. The air-car lowered itself down carefully. Bill could hear his heart beating against his chest. He looked over to see the sea of cars. There were some people coming back covering their mouths appearing to be distressed. The air-car landed onto the spot.

Bill grabbed the handle then opened the door. He got out of the air-car. He turned his head toward the left to see there were plenty of other air-cars in the parking lot. How would he know if this was his? Bill looked down to see a piece of rock on the ground. He picked it up. Went to the front hood. Then started to engrave on it. Much as he hated to do that on a perfectly new and future transportation device it had to be done. Bill engraved his name on it. He put the pebble back where he found it in case someone like him came here with the exact same model. He made his way toward the front doors. It was a good distance away. Could she be here? She had to be here. His hands were trembling. He cleared his throat.

"Keep calm and carry on," Bill told himself. "It is going to be okay."

At least he hoped it would be okay.

He finally made it to the doors.

He opened the door then went through and opened another door. There he could see a lobby with women who had green skin and pointy ears. They had upward eyebrows. Various hair styles. They were dressed in uniform that he had not seen in three years. Not since Into Darkness. Their faces were stoic. Vulcans? Why were Vulcans here? Wait, no, they were cosplayers. He did go to one of those conventions for autograph signing and got a lot of money as a result of it. That was the most logical explanation for him at the moment. He briefly closed his eyes then opened them and walked forward with uncertainty. He came to the Vulcan on the right.

"Hello," Bill said. "I am here for Elizabeth Shatner."

"Greetings, my name is Stuvok," Stuvok said, holding her hand up in the live long and prosper salute. "You are in need of a displaced card?"

"No, no, no," Bill said, shaking his hands. "I am not displaced."

Stuvok raised an eyebrow.

"Then you are here for Elizabeth Shatner." Stuvok said, lowering her eyebrow.

"Yes." Bill said.

"Your appearance matches the description of one of our displaced." Stuvok said.

"I do?" Bill asked.

"Affirmative." Stuvok nodded.

"Good, where is Elizabeth?" Bill asked.

"You need a color identifier, Mr Shatner," Stuvok handed Bill a card with a black thread attached to it. "This makes it known to any other people who believe you are someone lost." Bill raised an eyebrow. "You appear to be lost."

Bill put the necklace around his neck.

"Well, thank you," Bill said. "But  I really need those instructions."

A family of three past him, crying, making him turn toward their direction. The children were obviously upset. They were pretty human as was the mother. Wait, where was the father? The father was missing. Bill had a sad expression on his face. He could feel sympathy for her. The sadness she must be feeling for not finding her husband here, right now, in this location had to be nerve wrecking.  He saw the necklaces be tossed into a garbage can like device.  He turned his head back in the direction of Stuvok with a kind smile.

"Directions, please."  Bill said, without a sign of grief on his face.


	3. To look for

Bill came through the doors that opened before him. There were people crowding the entire stadium. So this is what it is like for movies where disaster stricken cities have survivors gather. It was rather noisy. He could see and hear that people were calling out names. He walked down the stairs. She could be on the field, Bill theorized, just waiting for him. Misplaced in a generally out of place location.

"Elizabeth!" Bill shouted.

There were people cluttered in group kept together. It was like high school all over again except this wasn't high school. His eyes landed from person to person. They varied in ethnicity. He followed the fleet of stairs to the field. Bill saw rather strange people on his search. He shouted, "Elizabeth Shatner!" with his hands clamped around his mouth to give it a greater affect. It slowly started to sink in that he could be alone. Naturally, that was unnatural. It had been years since he was that kind of alone. Bill went past other people. He felt afraid.

" **ELIZABETH SHATNER**!" Bill shouted, this time with greater emphasis.

Bill came to a stop in front of a tall dark man with a golden symbol on his forehead.

"William Shatner?" The black man asked.

"Yes, that is me." Bill said.

"My friend O'Neill is a fan of your works. My name is Teal'c." His arms were locked together in a military pose. "Who are you searching for?"

"My wife." Bill said.

"I am sorry for your loss." Teal'c said.

Bill's hands clenched into a fist and his face turned red.

"She is not dead!" Bill said.

"Your mate is not among us." Teal'c said.

"Who are you waiting for, anyway?" Bill said

"My family." Teal'c said.

"Good luck." Bill said.

"Teal'c!" Came a man's distant shout. "Teal'c!"

"O'Neill." Teal'c said.

Bill and Teal'c went past one another. Bill went through the crowd of people calling for his wife.

"Elizabeth!" Bill continued, "Elizabeth Shatner!" His hands were no longer in a fist. His eyes went from person to person. Bill felt panic. He looked for any familiar figures in the crowd. Slowly his hopes of seeing her alive dwindled and dwindled. What happened? Why were science fictional breakthroughs happening over night? He lived in South Carolina and nothing like this ever happened. He came to a stop then sat down on a bench on the side. If she wasn't here. . . If her clothes were all that were left. . . . She was taken. The rapture had actually happened. She was gone. Why did the rapture happen? Bill's heart was beating against his chest. Bill sighed briefly closing his eyes then stood up.

It had sunk in that he was nearly alone in the world, again.

"Denny?" Came a familiar voice.

Bill looked up to see a man who looked strikingly like Jame Spader. Except he was not wearing glasses, except he was in a suit with a tie, and had brown hair that hadn't been shaved yet for the new season of the Black List. There was a look of recognition on the man's face. His eyes seemed to be dead on Bill. Like he could see him clear as day.

"Jimmy?" Bill approached the man.

"No,I am Alan Shore." Alan replied.

Bill held up his right hand.

"How many fingers am I holding?" Bill asked.

"Three." Alan said.

"I am Bill Shatner," Bill said. "Honestly? I am sorry. But you might never see Denny Crane again." Bill then went past Alan taking his iphone out then scrolled for James's phone number. He pressed call then put it to his right ear. "Answer, damn it." He heard a familiar ring tone from behind then he looked over as he heard "Hello? who is this?" echo back at him as Alan's mouth moved with the dialogue. His friend had somehow become Alan Shore. This wasn't acting. James needed glasses or else he would be blind as a bat. He was a brilliant, fantastic skilled actor. Bill could tell when he was acting and this was not one of those 'acting' moments. Bill had lowered his hand to his side.

He froze.

The Vulcan.

Teal'c.

Alan Shore.

Something terribly had indeed happened to switch real people with the fictional ones. He ended the call with a tap then put the iphone into his pocket. He took a more keen observation around to see that there were various people who looked out of place. Not from this time, apparently. There was a familiar man who seemed to remind Bill of Robert Downey Junior just in a different attire that was reminiscent of Sherlock Holmes. But wait, why was RBJ drawn here? He could be living in Hollywood for all Bill knew! Perhaps there was a logical explanation regarding the whole mess laid about. He came to a free wall then leaned himself against it feeling dizzy and disoriented. Bill had to steady himself taking a sigh. Bill straightened himself up then continued his way back toward the stairs.

His right hand landed on the cold, hard but slick plastic surface leading up. He could see that people were leaving the stadium in big lines. No one was coming into the stadium. Bill could hear crying and names being called out. Turned out he wasn't among the lucky ones. He turned his head toward the right briefly. He saw a pair of pointy ears, silver hair, and a tinge of green that stood out making the man stop abruptly in his tracks. That sight stood out from the numerous people crowding what had been rows of chairs that were remarkably missing. Bill rushed forward making apologies as he went, "Excuse me, pardon me, sorry." He made it to the upper part of the seatless platform. He could see the familiar pointy eared man meditating in a chair with his fingers together. He looked at peace. At harmony. Undisturbed. It was Leonard Nimoy's Mr Spock. But Leonard was dead!

He could actually apologize--But Leonard being alive defied the laws of logic and reality itself. This man is not Leonard, Bill told himself, but who he is matters right now. He may know what is going on or have a rough idea. After all, he was Spock. He used logic to explain away the most absurd, irrational, and illogical scenarios while the heart being Kirk followed what he believed and the soul, being Leonard McCoy,applied morals and ethnics first. He had understood that the three were generally like one person. It had taken fifty years to come out by the rookie John Cho. But generally? Bill shipped the three hard. McSpirk, as the fans referred to it, the center of _Star Trek: The Original Series._ Shipped them very hard. Bill made his way toward the direction of the old Vulcan. How old was he? His hair was completely gray. So that meant this Spock was old. Spock was one hundred fifty-eight in _Star Trek_ the reboot. Bill could hear his heart racing. How should he greet the man? Say 'Hello, I am the guy who portrayed one of your husbands and willingly got one of them killed off in the worst manner possible' which didn't sound all way easy. It sounded rude and unprofessional. Bill could have appeared as Jim and given fans a tearful time in the theater but that cameo? It was insignificant. Leonard was the one who had the bigger role, for that, Bill envied him.

Bill came to a stop once by the chair of the meditating Vulcan. He had gone through people who were huddled in small groups to get over here. He saw a blue telephone box appear in the middle of the stadium which was odd to say for the least. Why was there a big blue box in Carolina? Well, that didn't matter to the current problem at hand. Perhaps Bill could make the worst impression on the Vulcan? Will the Vulcan hate him for the rest of his life? Much like Leonard did after the release of The Captains. Bill did not want a rerun of that. It left a certain amount of guilt knowing that Leonard was gone and he didn't apologize. Bill had chastised himself for that upon hearing the news. Bill should have known Leonard would have died any day last year. He should have known. First it was Doohan. Then it was De. He should have expected Leonard's passing. And said his goodbyes. But he didn't. Bill faked a cough.

Spock did not react.

"I am sorry." Bill said.

Bill then noticed that Spock had a beard. Well trimmed. Short. And quite appealing.

"Is your name James T. Kirk?" Spock asked, deep in meditation.

"No." Bill said.

"Then I have no business with you." Spock said.

Bill frowned, feeling anger traveling through his veins.

"Excuse me?" Bill said, his hands tightened up. "I just apologized . . . for accepting . . . that request to be part of a movie . . . that killed off your _**T'HY'LA**_! . . And the least you can say is that you don't have business with me?" The Vulcan opened his left brown eye with a raised silver eyebrow. "And you are from the other side of the mirror! The one with the Terran Empire! I thought you would be either happy for that apology or reject it! You have the sense to do the opposite of good Spock!"

"Affirmative." Spock opened his right brown eye.

Was it Bill or did Spock appear the slightest of all amused in the eyes? Bill could not be sure. There was a certain ancientness tinge to those eyes. Spock wore the stoic expression that Bill had worked alongside for years. The one that would naturally belong to the man who got angry at him for his antics on set, got grumpy by them, and instead of running away from Bill actually ran right back toward him. Which was downright confusing to him until Bill realized that it was the cutest thing, ever. Too bad it had to end . . . No,Bill shook his head, he shouldn't think of it.

"The one you tried and failed to prevent from continuing?" Bill asked.

"Failure is not an option." Spock said.

"Yeah?" Bill said. His nerves had calmed. He folded his arms raising an eyebrow at the older alien. "Then why were you transported into another timeline and almost, but nearly, go against the prime directive?"

The Vulcan, scoffled, scoffled at Bill.

"That never happened." Spock replied.

"What were you doing?" Bill asked.

"Classified," Spock said. "You are a civilian."

"If you are an ambassador, can you tell me why the world is upside down? I mean, former science officer, of the USS Enterprise or was it initialed something else?" Bill rubbed his chin. "My memory is quite scratchy on that part."

"ISS Enterprise." Spock said.

"Yeah, that is it!" Bill said, snapping his fingers.

"Because it was my fault." Spock said.

"So it did happen!" Bill said, pointing at the Vulcan.

The Vulcan appeared to be puzzled.

"What?" Spock asked.

"The supernova, Romulus being destroyed, being sucked into that hole thingy." Bill said, waving a finger in the air in a circle.

"Negative," Spock said. "What I am trying to say is: this is my fault."

"Why?" Bill asked.

"I prevented my mate from going aboard the Enterprise B. He was very alive the last time I saw him. We were admiring our work,and then, it was a brilliant flash of light from the distance and it blinded me. Next I know. . . is that I am a century older than I should be. I was in a location that I was unfamiliar to. A pet store," Spock explained. "I have encountered numerous star fleet officers from both timelines and universes that tell me he was taken into the nexus. Logically, that means, I have made time crash."

"Spock, are you sane?" Bill asked, exasperatedly. "Just because Jim didn't go to what is clearly not his fate doesn't mean time crashes. Usually it crashes because two people who look strikingly alike from two universes, timelines, or dimensions touch that means the end of time and space as we know it which is quite faster when you think about it." The Vulcan's eyebrows rose up. "I don't know much about time and space but what I do know is not to touch your counterpart. You can not possibly be the one to blame."

"I am quite sane." Spock said.

"You are compromised, Mister Spock. This time," He put one hand on Spock's shoulder. "It was not your fault." Then he squeezed it. "But I am sorry for your loss." He let go of the Vulcan's shoulder. "But since your husband is not likely to be here or anywhere on this planet anytime soon. . . I know someone who would love to meet you."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I do not know anyone in your universe." Spock said.

Bill smiled.

"You need a place to stay, or, go into space where the other star fleet officers are," Bill pointed at the sky. "Which I do not see you just sitting here meditating for the rest of this screwed up mess." Bill lowered his hand to his side. "Now, I am not just about to leave a lonely Vulcan who will attempt to bring forth Pon Farr."

Bill held his right hand out.

"What do I call you?" Spock took Bill's hand.

"Bill." Bill said, helping Spock up. Then Bill had a fond smile at the old Vulcan. "Better than saying William Shatner all the time."

Bill noticed Spock's cheeks and ears were glowing green. Why was his pointy ears turning green? And why were his cheeks doing the same thing? Bill wasn't thinking anything so inappropriate. Not that he was. It would be disgusting to be simultaneously thinking of making out with someone while holding hands with a vulcan. Bill looked down at his hand then back to Spock. The elder actor let go of the Vulcan's bony hand. He rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about that," Bill said. "Forgot you were touch telepathic."

"Your skin is . . . smooth.. . . Just like . . . Jim's." Spock said, with deliberate pause between words.

Bill frowned, again, narrowing his eyes at Spock.

"You do a horrible job impersonating me," Bill said, turning away. "Leonard did a better job at it." He started to head back in the direction of the second staircase to the stadium. "Come on, I got the air-car parked out back."

"Who is Leonard?" Spock inquired, following after Bill. "Are you referring to the doctor? Your doctor?"

There came a laugh from Bill as Spock was close behind.

"Leonard Nimoy," Bill replied. "Leonard used to portray you back in the day."

"How long ago was that?" Spock asked.

"Three years, six movies, two reboot movies a bit as a cameo," Bill replied. He stopped as two women with tearful red eyes went up the stairs. "Fifty years ago. That makes me an ancient." He had a laugh. Spock was now by his side as they went up the flight of stairs. The line was going slowly and Spock was going the average speed limit. Bill however? He just continued talking. "Me? Ancient? If I were told fifty years ago I would see the invention of padds I would have laughed!"

"The inclusion of my world encouraged your civilization to advance." Spock said.

"No," Bill said. "That was all Steve Jobs."

"We never had Steve Jobs." Spock said.

"No wonder the technology in your reality wasn't as advanced." Bill said.

"I assume my world is fictional to your world and that everyone I know has been portrayed by an actor," Spock said. "Which would explain why you recognized me."

Bill nodded.

"I was thirty-five when I started filming for _Star Trek_." Bill said.

"You are eighty-five." Spock said.

"Indeed." Bill said.

"You do not look a day over fifty." Spock said.

"Leonard got that a lot until he started dying his hair." Bill said.

"Hm?" Spock said.

"He had black hair. He was well into his eighties and it hadn't started turning gray." Bill said.

"Fascinating, that is a unique story with hair." Spock said.

"I don't have hair." Bill said.

"Excuse me?" Spock said.

"I don't have hair." Bill said.

"But you. . ." Spock said, looking over toward the hair.

"It is a toupee." Bill pointed to the hair. Then he took it off. "Can you recognize me without the hair?"

"You have a nicer bald spot than most species I come across." Spock said.

Bill put the toupee back on.

"Which normally you killed or subjugated." Bill said.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "Theoretically, if this were undone, time would have to restart. Back to the beginning."

"As a baby beginning?" Bill asked, faking horror.

"To a different beginning so to speak," Spock said. "I theorize only so few people would remember it."

"Wait, wouldn't time be fixing itself right now?" Bill asked, concerned.

"It would if it could," Spock said. "I see no reason that it can not. Logically, what must be fixed will be fixed."

Bill turned his head from Spock.

"Maybe. . . " Bill started. "Maybe I will wake up back home with my wife Elizabeth. Go about my day."

"What does your day consist of?" Spock asked.

"Classified!" Bill said. "You are not an actor."

"Point taken." Spock said. "Speaking of which. . . Who do you think would love to see me?"

"Sarah Nimoy." Bill said, as he took off the necklace. "I figure . . . If she is still here . . . That I make up for not attending Leonard's funeral by . . . . letting her meet you!" He looked back in the direction of the Vulcan with a beaming smile. "Though." It faded. "Meeting Adam. . . That would get quickly freaky."

"I take it that is his off spring." Spock said.

"Yes." Bill said.

"I would like to meet him." Spock said.

"You are on your own for that. . . If he is still around that is." Bill said.

Bill tossed the necklace into the lid as they went past the desks manned by two Vulcans.

"Have you called your family members?" Spock inquired.

"One thing at a time, Mister Spock," Bill said. "I honestly. . . don't want to. . . find out my entirely family has vanished into thin air." He had one arm wrapped around the shoulder of the bony Vulcan. "And I am hoping that yours is not."


	4. Going home

Mirror Spock sat in the passenger seat listening to music. Bill looked over to see the Vulcan seemingly at rest, head leaned to the side on his shoulder, and his chest rising up and down. Sure,  Leonard would have called Bill out for creepily staring at a one hundred year old plus Vulcan. Bill turned his head away. Bill should have asked DC Fontana and Leonard Nimoy how long elderly Vulcans slept. He was using the air-car for help getting back home. He had much to pack. After all, he was going to be finding a way to see if there were any way he could help.  It helped him to remember this is a immortalized version of his late friend. Former friend.

Spock was a mirror image of Leonard except.

He was Spock.

Spock looked cute sleeping.

Bill returned  his attention to the view screen. He turned the channel on the radio by hand hearing sizzling and unusual sounds. It sounded like he was losing losing contact with the nearest station. Bill frowned at that, normally when that happened that was impossible. Because there was stations that covered vast areas of the road even in the middle of no where. It was a norm to find podcasts on the internet these days. There was even a offical Star Trek podcast. Bill eventually came to a stop on a stable station that was calling itself CNN The New Frontier. Bill cringed. It reminded him of the terrible Star Trek movie he directed. But then again, the only good thing about it was that 'Not in front of the Klingons' scene. He could have done better. Facing God? He should have known how terrible of an idea that was. Then again, all those years ago anything was a good idea for a Star Trek movie. He saw on the block of numbers that time was still passing.

"President Adams has announced upon meeting with the world leaders and the annihilation of ISS due to unusual forces that Earth will work with the randomly appearing forces referring to themselves as Star  Fleet officers in space," The host said. "There is currently a gigantic, humongous, Star Base 1 above Earth! Are they going  to try and kill us? Since ISS has been allegedly taken down by creatures referred to as Graboids that are currently being hunted down by special forces. . . . Maybe there will be an alien invasion! Who knows what caused this?  Maybe there is some evil aliens out there who wants to conquer all the four quadrants and causing reality to glitch is part of the plan."

"Entirely plausible." Bill said.

"Or someone did something that they should not," The host continued. "After all this is not a time crash."

"Excuse me, but a time crash involves everything happening at the same time," The second host said. "What is happening is a reality bleed."

"Reality bleed?" The host asked.

"When one reality bleeds over the other," The second host said. "But . . . This isn't a reality bleed. There are people from different universes walking around. Elvis Presley has been reported at a concert with Prince! AND WHITNEY HOUSTON ACCUSING HER SON'S BOYFRIEND of killing her daughter and herself!"

"Well," The host said. "That is quite interesting."

"The boyfriend is awaiting trial," The second host said. "Today is a good day to be alive."

"You said that when Captain Kirk was revealed to be pansexual." The host said.

"Today is a good day to die."  The second host said.

"God damnit, Richard," The host said. "You are a radio host, not a Klingon!"

"Can you explain why fictional characters are coming to life and non-actors have gone missing?" The second host asked.

"The rapture, obviously." The  host said.

"What if it is because they never existed?" The second host asked. "Because they never existed. . . their clothes were left behind.  Just follow me on this. In order for fictional characters to be real there has to be a subtracted amount of people removed. We would have trillions of people on one planet if they stayed. Earth can't sustain that! Every day we are losing species and every day we are discovering new ones! What if someone from a fictional universe came into ours and so that is why this is happening? What if they avoided their true fate like the magnificent bastards they are?"

"So you are saying that it is logical that we lost our loved ones?" The host asked.

"Yes." The second host said.

Bill turned the channel.

"Jim, that is a very . . ."  Spock mumbled in his sleep. "Delicate piece of art."

Bill looked over in the direction of the Vulcan who was dressed in a Vulcan robe. Ambassador robes, Leonard would insist, that were not his every day wear when in fact it was. He was not a officer of Star Fleet but an Ambassador or a emperor depending on the ranks were in the mirror verse. Spock shifted in the chair. Spock must have been up all night when he had been taken. Spock probably had been cuddling with his husband for hours. Old people didn't sleep as soon as they had the chance, that Bill was greatly aware of.  He was among the demographic. So Spock must be sixty-three. He was born before Jim was. 2230, Leonard had told him, in a hospital on Vulcan not  a cave. Jim was born three years later. Jim was sixty in Star Trek: Generations on the Enterprise B.

Bill tapped on the steering wheel humming  The X-Files themesong as a strange large brown, black, and white bird came past  with  a elvis hair style. Bill looked in both directions gazing in amazement. They kawed 'STARRAPTOR!' flapping their wings. He rolled down the window using  a button on the arm rest. He put an elbow on the edge of the window then poked his head out. His eyes were wide. He saw smaller versions of the bird among the flock. He cleared his throat. That was amazing. He watched the birds fly on ahead leaving the air car intact. He watched the birds disappear into the distance. It occurred to Bill as he saw other air-cars fly pas him that he was fortunate to see it. When Bill meets up with Elizabeth again, he will have to tell her what she missed. He pulled himself back into the air-car then continued on his way home. He could see the trail of cars on the road ranging in vehicle style. He heard his stomach grumble.

Bill sighed.

"Of course, you forgot breakfast," Bill chastised himself. "You should have gone to McDonalds. Too bad you missed McDonalds an hour ago." His grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Wait a second,"  His eyes became wide. "Do Vulcans eat meat or vegetables?" Bill's eyes returned to their normal size as he looked over toward the mumbling elder Vulcan now comfortable on his right side. "I should check if I have the ingredients for salad."

 


	5. Home

Spock felt a hand place itself on his shoulder and then shake him. His brown eyes opened, half asleep, noticing they were in a dark location. Except the inside of the air-car was making a beeping sound while a bright light emitted from the top. Spock turned his head to see three Bill's looking right at him saying something  he did not understand. Logically, his brain was not yet fully operational. Spock nodded along with what Bill had to say. It was what Jim usually did after being on his end of the stick and Spock was the driver. Bill turned away and as he did, Spock's eyes closed.

"Spock!" Spock awoke with a startle seeing Bill glaring right at him.

"Yes?" Spock said.

"Are you a vegetarian or a meat eater?" Bill asked.

"Vegetarian."  Spock said, his eyes started to close.

"Mister Spock," Spock's droopy eyes became open. "I respect your beauty sleep, but wouldn't it be logical that you sleep on a bed?" Bill asked. "Instead of inside a air-car, no less?"

"I am wide awake." Spock said.

Bill sighed.

"You fell asleep like a baby in my air-car," Bill said, patting on the back rest of the driver seat. "Whatever you were doing before being displaced purely was exhausting and meditating cannot make you be ready for the day. That only calms you. You are sleeping in the guest room while I make a few calls to ensure my family is still alive." He pointed at the Vulcan. "You are my guest for the next hour."

"Quite logical." Spock said, as his eyes started to close.

"I have one question." Bill said.  

"Yes?" Spock said.

"Would you prefer being referred to as Mister Spock or just Spock?" Bill asked.

"When on duty," Spock said. "You may refer to me as President Spock of Vulcan."

Bill's jaw somewhat dropped.

"President?" His voice became high pitched. "Here I thought you would be a Emperor!"

"Highly illogical in a democratic nation." Spock mumbled.

Bill closed the driver's side door then  walked around the front toward the passenger side door. He opened the passenger side door where the Vulcan had closed his eyes once more. He had to stir the Vulcan awake, "You have to get out of the car." Bill reminded the Vulcan. Bill didn't want to get close to this Vulcan and then have to go their separate ways for good. The last time. . . . The last time he befriended someone like Spock, it broke into pieces. It was his biggest mistake. And it hurt Bill, emotionally, but he didn't really let it show save for his wife Elizabeth. Bill was afraid of history repeating. De would not blame him for that. He was only helping Spock as a responsible civilian. That was it at least Bill believed. Bill did not want to make a mistake that would otherwise be a stab to the back for the emotional Vulcan.

Bill realized the Vulcan was going to crash and fall in his garage without help. Spock got out of the air-car with half open eyes. Bill was beside the passenger side door. Spock started to fall with eyes closed. Bill's eyes widened then he reached his arms out toward Spock. His arms caught the drowsy Vulcan. Spock, surprisingly, was not heavy but light weight. Which was odd for a being superior to him but then again Leonard was the same way too during filming for _Star Trek: The Original Series_. Bill lifted one of Spock's arms over his shoulder then backed off from the passenger side door and closed the door with his foot with a loud smack. He made his way to the garage door. Bill opened the door using his right hand. Next, getting in? That was at first a difficult task. Bill turned sideways and walked into the house. He could see the lights were not on. Normally, it would be nighttime when he would be doing this helping someone to bed. But it was daytime. Bill went through the kitchen. Down the hall, took two right turns, one left turn, one straight path, opened a door, sideways walked in, and came into the guest room. Bill sat Spock down on the bed. He went over to the side of the bed and pulled the sheets back.

"Spock, get undressed."  Bill said.

"Why?" Spock said.

"Because you are going to bed," Bill said, as a tell tale smile grew on his face. "Logically."

"It is illogical to go into bed naked." Spock said.

"Some people do that." Bill said, shaking his head coming over to the Vulcan.

"Do you?" Spock asked.

Bill was taking Spock's unusual boots off when he looked up toward Spock with a insulted expression on his face.

"Mr President, I wouldn't tell you that." Bill said.

"Unusual. . ." Spock said. "I never heard someone be excited to refer to me by a title that no longer matters." Bill went over to the closet then searched for a shirt. "Most humans have that bitter tone when referring to me by that title." Bill took out a plaid buttoned up checkered shirt. "You are the first."

"I'll get the pants and you get the shirt." Bill said.

"I will not be undressed by someone who is not my mate." Spock said.

"Mister Spock," Bill said. "You are half asleep!" Bill pointed at Spock's droopy eyes. "You are under no condition to argue with me." Bill took out a pair of soft long pants from the drawer in front of the mirror. "Elizabeth wanted to be prepared in the moment that one of us kills someone and we had to get rid of the evidence. She was right that a moment like this would happen just under different circumstances." He had a short laugh. "Sorry if the shirt doesn't fit you."

"Why should it not?" Spock inquired, raising his left gray eyebrow.

"Because they are my size." Bill said.

Spock scanned Bill then tilted his head to the side raising his right brow with a shrug. Spock tiredly took off what had covered his torso. Bill gasped seeing Spock's bony figure.  Bill shook his head then  took off the Vulcan's pants. What he saw mostly surprised the eighty year old actor. Spock was not wearing briefs. And he had a green penis. Bill speeded over to the drawer and rapidly searched for a specific pair. Spock was sitting there watching Bill's ass move from side to side. Spock put both hands over his penis feeling entitledly embarrassed. Bill gasped, with a "AH HA!". Bill held up the pair that read 'Not in front of the Klingons' in bold text. Bill turned around with a grin on his face then approached the tired Vulcan sitting on the bed.

"You are going to need to wear underwear from now on." Bill said. Then his grin faded. "Spock, I am a fully grown man. You can uncover your private." Bill came over then held it to Spock. "I am not going to be left hanging."

Spock missed instead grabbing Bill's shoulder then fell sideways out of bed taking Bill with him. Spock had face planted on the floor. There was long period of silence as Bill saw Spock's erected not-so-double-ridged penis. Bill blinked. Then Bill started to laugh. At himself, no less. It made complete sense. He looked over to see the Vulcan was fast asleep. Bill slowly slid himself out from underneath Spock lowering the volume of his laughter until it was softer. Bill managed to slip manly underwear on the Vulcan, then long pants that went over the Vulcan's ankle, and god was it easy. Thank god they kept briefs for all sizes in case their guest didn't come with underwear. Spock was out when Bill's stomach growled. He took a step back wondering how to put the shirt on.

"Oh screw it." Bill said, lifting the Vulcan up to his feet.

Spock was bent over, head on Bill's shoulder, and arms dangling to his side. He had his hand on Spock's backside. The folded shirt was left on the edge of the bed. Spock was mumbling in his sleep this time talking to McCoy. Bill knew it because of the unmistakenable dialogue that would be in the banter scenes in _Star Trek: The Original Serie_ s. Spock was actually debating in his sleep.  Too cute. Bill could see a parallel here from _The Search for  Spock_ to this moment. He lifted Spock up into his arms and slid him into bed.  He slid the Vulcan into bed. The Vulcan turned on his right side snuggling up shirtless. Bill slid the blanket up to Spock's shoulders. He picked up Spock's laundry then walked out of the room.

"I heard you all ready." Bill said, hearing his rumbling stomach.

Bill walked out of the room. He took the route that he came through earlier but in the long hallway he opened a door, went inside, tossed the clothes into the washer, and took out the dry clothes then put them into a laundry basket. He put the dirty clothes from inside the other basket into the washer. Bill took the basket into the living room. Bill returned to the kitchen. He took out a carton of eggs, the bread, the frying pan, two plates, and turned on the toaster. He took out the box of butter then a gallon of milk. Five minutes later, Bill had breakfast ready for himself complete with a glass of milk. As he stabbed a fork into the scrambled egg, Bill realized he hadn't checked if he had vegetarian friendly breakfast.

"Eggs," Bill said, out loud. "Bread, milk, tomatoes, berries, lettuce--" A slow smile spread on his face as he got an idea. "First time's the charm!"

He would make the salad taco in the next two hours. That was decided.  He finished breakfast and put the dish into the dish washer along with the fork. He set the table up for the Vulcan with the plate he had left out. Bill went to the living room then turned on the  TV. He pressed the guide button to see it was 8:30 PM. Which wasn't bad with his timing. Suddenly Bill saw a familiar image on the screen. Wait, that was his face, but in Star Fleet uniform circa 2286 right out _of Wrath of Khan_. Were they requesting his presence? Apparently someone must be arranging for Star Fleet's existence in this messed up scenario but it was logical to unite the entire world and calm the remaining real people down. It occurred to Bill that he wouldn't be doing it as a publicity stunt but to help others. There was only one way to find out why they wanted him. He raised the remote up then turned the volume up.

"If you see Captain James T. Kirk in this uniform please report him to Star Fleet headquarters located in Star Base 1," The reporter said. "Or bring him to Star Fleet headquarters if he is cooperative. The directions to the  Star Base are installed into shuttle pods that are currently being located. It is urgent that he be brought to the authorities."

Bill turned the TV off and started to make calls to various family member. He was pacing the room calling them repeatedly. He called his son, his daughters, and his grandchildren. He only got static on his end and left voice messages. It occurred to him that they were all gone. Out of existence. His world appeared to be pretty bleak at that moment. More bleaker than it was two hours ago. Bill was a mess sitting on the couch with the iphone beside him and his eyes were red. Why wasn't he taken? Why wasn't he turned into one of his fictional characters? Why was he still existing? It was not fair. He wiped the tears off his cheeks. Bill stood up then went into the general direction of the master bedroom. He was trembling. Broken. Bill came to their bedroom, walked over to Elizabeth's side of the bed, then picked up Elizabeth's shirt and breathed in her scent. He placed it back on the bed, flattened it out, and imagined her fast asleep with one arm on her forehead and her other hand on the edge of the bed. He could feel loss. Perhaps when this is over, she will be right back on the bed fast asleep, and Bill could tell her everything afterwards. Bill sighed then made his way out of the master bedroom heading straight to the kitchen. He had a smooth shell to heaten up, after all.

Afterwards, Bill put the two shells filled to the brim by salad onto a plate. He went to the garage. He had to check if JC Pennys were still open. Just to be on the safe side for Spock. Thirty-three minutes later Bill returned driving into the garage. The car came to a gentle landing. He got out of the air-car then came out of the vehicle and went through the door.  Bill came inside the kitchen to see Spock sitting down on a chair with ruffled hair. The shirt appeared to be tucked in but it looked rather baggy on him as did the pants. The sparkly pink pants did the Vulcan a certain form of injustice. His eyes were not as droopy as they were before. He was shoe less.

"Spock, you need some new clothes for this century." Bill finally said,stifling back a laugh.

Spock turned his head in the direction of the man.

"This is a very tasty breakfast," Spock said.  "You are on a diet?"

"No," Bill said. "Elizabeth likes to add spice into dinner every once in a while."

"Elizabeth as in your mate?" Spock inquired.

"Yes." Bill said.

"Odd," Spock said. "Those pictures of Mr Nimoy indicate you were close."

Bill's eyebrows rose upwards.

"What pictures?" Bill asked.

"The black and white ones." Spock said.

"I don't have black and white pictures." Bill denied.

Spock held up three photographs in-between his fingers  from the table.

"Those. " Bill said.

"I was unaware that you got disrobed yourself for this picture." Spock said.

"Spock, you broke into my safe!" Bill said.

"There was no safe." Spock said, lowering the pictures back onto the tables.

Bill frowned.

"Then where was it?" Bill asked.

"In the pillow." Spock said.

"In the pillow?" Bill repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "There were others in the pillowcase."

"Good god Elizabeth." Bill said, rubbing his forehead. "I don't know how she got her hands on that."

"You were a role model?" Spock asked.

"No,no, no," Bill saw that the television was on a channel playing old music. Music that he hadn't heard in years. "I lied in a interview with Leonard that he never took pictures of me naked. He loved to use that camera." He had a fond smile raising the volume as the buzzing in his ears was annoying. That  noise has been plaguing him for fifty years. "But we never did the photos together."

Spock did not reply.

"We never took a picture of ourselves naked together," Bill said. "My only requirement was being painted green and Leonard to be wearing those spare pointy ears." Spock raised an eyebrow at first from Bill's story. "Leonard declined."

Spock lowered his eyebrow.

"Naturally," Spock said. "I can see why."

"Do you have ringing in your ears?" Bill asked.

"Negative." Spock said.

"I have been walking with it for fifty years," Bill said. "Music drowns it out." Spock took a bite out of the salad taco.  "No matter how often you change the subject you are still going shopping with me."

Spock nearly spat out what he was eating at the last part. He smacked his chest then downed a glass of water and used a napkin to clean his mouth. Bill was surprised to see that kind of reaction from the Vulcan. Did he see something else that no one should ever see? His mind darted to the guest room's direction contemplating what else was in there that he was aware of or what he could not be aware of using wild guesses. The Vulcan certainly didn't laugh at himself at his own reaction but simply resumed eating.  Bill's eyes returned to Spock's direction.

"What else did you see?" Bill asked.

"Just the pictures." Spock said.

"Your reaction says otherwise." Bill said.

"Caught a tomato in my throat." Spock said.

Bill came to the other side of the table then out his arms on the counter.

"Are you afraid of dressing up like me?" Bill looked the man in the  eye. "Because I am very determined that you dress up as yourself." Bill pointed at the shirt being worn. "What you are wearing screams WILLIAM SHATNER'S PROPERTY!" Bill lowered his hand. "But you are not my property. And it doesn't fit you."

"I abolished slavery on my planet." Spock said.

"I get that," Bill said. "What I mean is. . ." Bill looked over to the side with a raised eyebrow. "Just how far does my shirt go down on you?"

"To the knee." Spock said.

"No, the thigh." Bill said, with a beaming expression on his face.

Spock appeared as though he were caught.

"Was that a trick question?" Spock asked.

"It was." Bill said. "Besides. I could have been. The shirt. Be like a dress. On you. If I were taller than you."

Spock let the silence sink in as he pictured himself in a larger checkered plaid shirt. Bill appeared to be amused at himself. Spock analyzed Bill to be the kind of man who laughed at himself and often parodied himself, which was  a refreshener from the various other men known in his world. There was a term for that word. Adam Westing. The idea of Spock wearing untucked shirt that was buttoned up that reached to his knees was unsettling. And it was illogical.  If Jim were here, he would be snickering and asking "Do you need a chest binder?" in the most sincere way possible but serious manner.

The Vulcan let the idea go while clearing his throat.

"And my previous robes?" Spock asked.

"That  is totally Monk styled. Monks don't wear dresses." Bill said. "We don't see that kind of Ambassador robes at all in the Kelvin timeline. Well, then again, there are rarely seen Ambassador duties being done." He shook his hand. "But from what I have seen in the comics is a different story." He paused, as Spock took a drink. "WAIT A SECOND." He narrowed his eyes in the direction of the Vulcan. "You are a president not an Ambassador. Why were you wearing Ambassador attire?"

"It is best to fool Star Fleet that my intentions are to continue the same way as possible," Spock said, lowering the glass. "And the Ambassador attire is indeed a new style in the Vulcan attire. I took the liberty to remove the medals that were being scratched in the washer machine five minutes ago and resume the procedure."

"Fascinating." Bill said.

"Say that again," Spock said. "But a little more . . . teasingly, please?"

Bill's eyebrows rose up at Spock's request. It was unusual. That he could admit to. I must remind him of Jim, Bill thought, or Jim usually aroused him by saying his favorite word in his ear. The idea itself was very logical. So instead of saying it in his dramatic teasingly manner  Bill decided to do it with a purr. A seductive kind of one. It was the least he could do for the poor man.

"Fascinating." Bill said,with a seductive purr.

Spock briefly closed his eyes as a small smile appeared on his face briefly lowering his head toward the plate.

"Thank you." Spock said, then he took a bite out of the salad taco and chewed it.  

Bill stared at Spock, one hand cupping the side of his face, appearing to be perplexed.

". . . You are much stranger in person than I thought."  Bill said.

"Not bad yourself," Spock said. "And I assume you know where this Miss Nimoy is."

Bill grinned taking out his iphone.

"You betcha." Bill said.


	6. Shopping

There were a few cars here and there in the parking lot. Spock rubbed his beard looking at the blue square sign ahead in-between two cars. He squinted his eyes at the board. Bill took out a pair of glasses from the spare compartment then handed them to the Vulcan. Spock put them on and his vision was better than they were before. Spock turned his head toward Bill's direction.

"How do I look?" Spock asked.

"Like a dork." Bill said, with a good laugh. "Glad that Elizabeth's glasses stayed in the same spot. It is a coincidence that you need the same reading glasses. . ." He trailed off. "Oh well, maybe you can get that fixed upon medical science being advanced for that problem you and millions of other people share."

Bill got out of the car.

Spock followed suit.

"How was medical science less advanced in your time?" Spock asked.

"Next ten to twenty years we could have a cure for cancer," Bill said, as Spock came to his side. "At least that is what everyone has been saying for the past few years. I say . . . Give it. . . fifty to one hundred years. I believe by then cancer will be cured in the 22nd century."

"Ah," Spock said. "I see."

"So tell me. . ." Jim said. "If Star  Fleet technology met ours, do you believe there is a good chance we will cure everything?"

"From baldness to bad eye sight," Spock said. "Everything has a price in my world. Darker. But yes. There is a cure for everything."

"Such as homosexuality?" Bill asked.

"Uncurable," Spock said. "It is a biological part of the brain."

Bill had a glowing expression on his face.  It reminded Spock of the one he would normally see on his mates face during the original five year mission. To subjugate or destroy civilizations that refused to join Star Fleet. Khan was a interesting story that was put on a planet. And promptly was destroyed save for the augments. But Khan's story was a another story that cost Spock's life. Spock remembered how Jim was: bright as the sun in his aging years. His uniform lacking sleeves much like the previous iteration. The smile he would see on his captain's face when informing him of good news or talking about their accomplished mission. Spock's heart ached. Spock missed Jim.

"I just wanted to make sure that everyone has equality in both worlds." Bill speeded up toward the door.

"But we do have personal agony booths for masochists!" Spock called after Bill. "Mr Chekov was among them."

"Oh really?" Bill asked. "I can't imagine the Russian to be that way."

"Neither did I when he came out to me when his agony booth broke," Spock said. "He requested that I make a 'official' punishment for a failure in a mission while the technicians were fixing it."

Bill stopped.

"Now that I think of it. . ." Bill said. "Walter's character got hurt a lot."

"He became paralyzed by over exerting it." Spock said, as the two resumed walking.

"Chekov?" Bill said. "Paralyzed?" The man repeated.  "But he is a security officer!" He held out a hand and waved it. "And he is _Chekov_! You don't just take away what makes an excellent officer. He walks."

"Or at least he claims to be," Spock said. "I suspect he is figuring out new ways to be in pain."

The doors slid open before the two.

"How many methods of pain do you have?" Bill asked.

"Several," Spock said. "The medical professionals are very skilled at what they do."

"Say. . ." Bill said, pulling out a cart from the sea of carts beside the doors. "Is McCoy  alive in your universe?"

"Negative," Spock said. "Unfortunately . . ."

"I grieve with--" Bill was cut off.

"But he was brought back shortly there after."   Spock interrupted.

Bill saw a dog with a man who had light brown hair, red pants, and a green shirt pushing a cart full of green, blue, and orange boxes. The dog was drooling at the food. Bill shook his head, stunned, to see food being bought at a JC Pennys. Bill and Spock looked over to see a station that had 'scooby snacks' in a section where there was not a clothes section. Spock and Bill shared a brief but puzzled glance with one another. There were people browsing the aisles appearing to be out of this time. But there was pair who seemed to be in-this time but browsing for some new attire. There was a young black woman talking to a older man who had his arms behind his back with his brown hair in a pony tail. They were very close to one another like a couple. She had short matching black hair. Bill wheeled the cart forwards with Spock by his side through the aisle.

"That is very revealing attire for a woman," Spock commented as they went past a hangar with a woman's swimming suit. "Are they expecting to be glamorized in the eyes of men?"

Bill laughed.

"It makes them feel sexy, Spock," Bill said. "That's where there is such thing as body appreciation."

"So it is not to objectify them?"  Spock asked.

Bill nodded.

"Unfortunately there are some people who don't feel comfortable in their skin not only because of their body model but because of their gender," Bill shot a look at Spock. "It is like living in two lives or a double life as I have heard. So,stylists attempt to  help these people. Companies take advantage of that. There is controversies regarding sexism, body shaming, and gender transitioning. I hope that people don't have that kind of issues in your time."

"We do not," Spock said. "But I do pity those who do not feel comfortable in their skin."

"Did Jim feel comfortable in getting old and fat?" Bill asked.

"He was concerned about his body weight," Spock said, his hands locked behind his back steadly following Bill's pace. "And I convinced him that it doesn't matter."

"That makes me happy Jim had a wife like you." Bill took a turn toward the right going into the men's section. "Oh, wait, you didn't have children to take care of. I meant husband, my apologies." Bill came to a stop at one of the clothes rack. "Start browsing."

"Bill," Spock said. "We did have a surrogate. We named him Leonard Samuel Kirk."

"You named him after Bones?" Bill asked, as Spock came over to the rack of clothes

Spock browsed the clothes.

"Affirmative," Spock said, his fingers traveled from shirt to shirt. "My son was  . . ." Spock took out a black shirt with a Captain America symbol on it. "Spoiled rotten."

The look of shock was replaced by a familiar expression of a beaming smile.

"So you and Jim are a grandparent!" Bill said, with glee.

"We were parents," Spock said. "But yes, we were soon-to-be-grandparents. We were going to expect our first grandchild." Spock held the shirt underneath his beard. "Does this look fitting on me?"

Bill rubbed his chin.

"You do stand for democracy," Bill said. "And freedom." He took his hand off his chin with a wave. "Sure."

"And Jim was an emperor." Spock placed the hangar back in then took out a picture of a classic alien and held it up to show Bill.

"So he knew what you were doing and he said nothing about it?" Bill  asked,nodding at the image.

"I keep no secrets from my T'hy'la." Spock said, putting it back.

"And he had no proof that you were planning a revolution." Bill said.

"Affirmative." Spock said, taking out a yellow shirt with a star fleet emblem. He appeared to be curious of it holding one sleeve in one hand and it had the black neck collar. He returned it back to the place it had been while the actor smiled.

"Spock, you are a sneaky fox." Bill said.

Spock looked over his shoulder.

"I am not a fox." Spock said.

"Do you know what a fox is best at?" Bill asked, with a wave of his right hand.

"Affirmative." Spock paused. "Ah." There was another pause. "I understand now."

Bill leaned against the cart watching the Vulcan browse attire.

"You might want to get yourself casual wear if you intend to return into Star Fleet!" Bill said, earning not a glance from the Vulcan. "I assume it is going to be populated by a majority of the prime verse star fleet officials. Admiral Marcus and Captain Pike might be alive in my book on this planet."

"Hm," Spock said. "I do not believe in shore leave."

"You can't always be in uniform." Bill said.

"Yes, I can." Spock said.

Bill sighed.

"You are not on duty." Bill said.

"I do not believe in shore leave as it is illogical." Spock said.

"Here I thought getting old made you a bit wiser." Bill said.

"You are wrong. Besides," Spock returned with a green shirt. "I am not on duty. Therefore, I am not a Star Fleet officer but a acting president acting as a lame duck." Bill covered his mouth to fight back the laughter. "It is logical to blend in with ones surroundings. On shore leave, you can get killed."

Bill sighed uncovering his mouth.

"Sorry," Bill said. "It is just that your shirt goes great with your skin. And it. . . blends in."

Spock looked down.

"It is light green." Spock said.

"Yes." Bill said.

"I see the problem."  Spock said.

"It is see through,  Spock." Bill said. "And you just made it official. Let's get you a weeks worth of clothes and lounging outfits!"  Spock went to the next rack. Bill followed after him. "And some briefs for your little man to be comfy and cozy."

"Affirmative," Spock said, picking out a blue version of the see through shirt. "Bill?"

Bill sighed.

"I give up," Bill said. "What's your size?"

"Medium." Spock said.

"McCoy is small, Spock is medium, and Jim is large," Bill said. "Will you check the tag?"

"That I will," Spock pulled back the tag and checked it. "Medium." Spock came over, folded the attire and put it inside the cart. "Bill,were you attempting to make a free verse poem? Other than that, it was very to the point."

"Why thank you, Spock." Bill said, as he appeared to be pleased with himself. 

Spock took out a white sleeveless shirt.

"I am unsure if this would be appropriate." Spock said.

Bill hesitated.

"Would you walk around in that?" Bill asked.

Spock was unable to form a reply.

"Wow. You are speechless."  Bill said, generally shocked.  "That is a first.'

Spock put away the shirt then took out a multi colored shirt that read "LGBT" in white text.

"I would wear this around the house," Spock said. "Or  quarters. In private."

"Spock, turn it around." Bill said.

"Of course." Spock read the backside, lowering his gaze upon it and with utmost deadpan expression, "I live with one."

"No, you don't."  Bill turned around and laughed.

"Hm, I will find another one that does not imply you are gay." Spock said, then returned to the search.

Bill turned around with a startled look on his face.

"You are not going to live with me forever," Bill said.  "And there is a good chance that we may go our ways afterwards." Spock found a new matching rainbow colored shirt that read LGBT that instead read "Pride proud" with a smiley face on the back. "For a guy who has time traveled a few times himself I think you would be crazy prepared for this."

"I would," Spock said, folding it. Then he put it into the cart. "But I am without my T'hy'lara's."

"I KNEW IT!" Bill said. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

Spock had an aside glance at Bill taking out a gray shirt with a smiley face. Spock turned it in his direction then frowned and put it back.  JC Penny was playing a song. It was a interesting song, least Spock could say.  Spock found his boots tapping along to the music. Spock found himself humming to it, next. Spock checked the clothes. He saw a familiar hand sign that he had witnessed in the memories of the good version of Leonard McCoy. He was otherwise, in both worlds, a physician great at what he set his mind to. The ta'al sign. He read the text around the sign.

"Live long and prosper." Spock said out loud.

The word sounded alien to him. Spock had just became president of his planet and he had hoped to reform the respect image of Vulcans while still maintaining ties with the Terran Empire. No one at the moment wanted a war with them. They were operating under the ruse that nothing new had began. Sure, there were still assassinations out for him in his world. But his mission to make a federation will be accomplished. The words prosper and live long were something he had forgotten. Or just selectively disregarded for years. That was the most logical reason. He served with savages for years and truth be told, he enjoyed serving alongside them. They were different to Vulcans. They accepted him as. . . Spock. Just like Bill was doing.

"Something the matter?" Bill asked.

Spock shook his head.

"Negative," Spock said. "It seems I should get used to saying this phrase."

"So. . ." Bill started.

"It was 'Long live the  Terran Empire'." The words came out bitterly from Spock. "I rather not hear that phrase again." Spock checked the size, and then, the slightest of all glee appeared on his stoic face. "I rather be hearing words such as these."

Spock put it into the cart.

"You make me believe in miracles." Bill said.

"Jim made me believe in luck." Spock said, as he strolled away with Bill following suit with the cart. "But I do not see a miracle here."

It reminded Bill of that exchange from _The Original Series_. He could remember it, clearly, because they had to do numerous takes. At least one of them someone had to fart and it wasn't him. It was one of the members of the filming crew. It was rather funny to Bill then. Gloria had told Bill when Season 1 was airing that she was shipping Captain Kirk with the 'Vulcanian' fellow. The children were allowed to watch it. At least the oldest while the younger one was fast asleep. There was friction then on set between Leonard and Bill during those days. That Bill can admit to. Bill watched Spock take out a black shirt with a turtle neck and long sleeves. The Vulcan appeared to be pleased with the choice then checked the size. Spock put it into the cart then went returned to the rack of clothes.

"I am going to see how I can help at the nearly established Star Fleet HQ." Bill said.

Spock looked up.

"All ready?" Spock asked.

"Yes." Bill said.

"That is surprising. It would normally take a week for these sort of things to be arranged." Spock said. "But if it were established by a group of people who were familiar to one another that is entirely plausible." Spock rubbed his beard considering the idea. "That is entirely logical."

"And you'll never guess who they want."  Bill said.

"Who?" Spock said, as he took his hand off his beard.

"James T. Kirk," Bill said, as Spock's stoic expression was replaced by a prominent bewildered expression. "Maybe I can help."

"You should not pretend to be someone you are not!" Spock said, glaring at Bill. "These may  be different versions of the people I know and may not be as understanding toward you or believe a word you say."

"I am not going to sit around and do nothing, Spock, not when I can at least try something to help." Bill said. "Charities are like that, you know, the smallest presence can speak volumes. Like myself here. Maybe I can do something."

Spock picked out a blue shirt and checked the size.

"If you are going to star fleet headquarters then I must go with you." Spock said.

"Nope. They don't want you. They want Jim's counterpart. And I am his counterpart!" Bill said.

"That is. . . very logical." Spock put the crystal blue shirt into the cart. "Have you not considered that Star Fleet may have members from my world?"

"No," Bill said. "But I am sure if they do they won't be allowed to be a officer in this new order."

"You are very illogical and irrational, much like Jim." Spock said.

"See?" Bill said. "I am Jim's counterpart!"

Spock sighed.

"I do need a meditation mat," Spock said. "And a knapsack for the clothes." Spock took out a blue and white sweatshirt that had the shape of the batman call-card in the center. "And incense."

"We are getting somewhere." Bill said

"And I am going with you regardless of your insistence I do not," Spock said. Bill's face faltered. "They will believe me. After all. . ." Spock took out a shirt that had the _USS Enterprise_ in the center surrounded by stars.  "I am Spock. Trust worthy, apparently, as you have been-ever-so-kind letting me into your house."

"That is different!" Bill said, then he swayed his right hand. "Who wouldn't let you in?"

"Few people would do that for someone who is fictional," Spock said. "The time I came across Surak I was very emotional then and as you are aware that was a very stunning experience." Spock folded the shirt then put it into the cart. "My captain would not have allowed Surak to stay on the _Enterprise_ but instead return him to the past where he rightfully belongs or kill him if he as much made an advance on me."

"So you would have let Surak stay if he were real?" Bill asked.

"If he was, he would not last long on the _Enterprise_."  Spock said.

"Spock." Bill said, as Spock returned with a pink shirt with long sleeves and a high collar.

"I would not." Spock said.

"You are a iconic character," Bill said. "And so is Jim. People would lay down their lives to save you two."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"And you?" Spock asked.

Bill eyed the Vulcan.

"You know the answer." Bill said.

Spock took out a black shirt with white text on the front then had the slightest of all looks of amusement on his face. Spock rubbed one side of his beard using his two fingers looking down at the text in a dottingly lovingly way. There was a look of fondness on Spock's face. Sad, but bittersweet. Spock looked up from the shirt toward Bill.

"I was unaware your world knows extensively of Vulcan art." Spock said.

"What?" Bill said, stunned at first. "No, that is the trekkers."

"This reads 'I have, and always shall be, yours'," There was a amused tone in his voice. "See for yourself."

Bill squinted looking at the text that resembled the text on the burial robes Leonard wore for _The Motion Picture_ , _The Wrath of Khan_ , and _Search for Spock._ Except it was in very alien and did not stand out with golden text instead of a white format. Bill appeared to be surprised that shirt was in a known language. People made up languages every day. Now don't get him started on The Gallifarian Language. Bill had seen enough of the boards that were covered in circles that had lines in them. Speaking of which he could see a big blue telephone box image surrounded by those circles in yellow that had several lines on a shirt dangling from a hangar. Now what was happening made complete sense with unusual language existing. Spock put it into the cart.

"Next we must get myself a pair of pants." Spock said.

"Do you know your size?" Bill asked.

"I. . ." Spock was unable to finish.

Bill leaned forward, arms leaned on the rail.

"Do you?" Bill asked.

"Negative." Spock said.

Bill leaned back.

"You are probably a size medium." Bill said. "And you need socks."

A shirt caught Spock's eyes.

"Black would be preferable." Spock said,taking a black and white checkered shirt from a hangar then checked the size. He promptly put it into the cart on top of the slowly mounting pile of clothes.  "There are many appealing shirts."

"Spooock!" Bill said. "If you get another shirt then I am going to Wal-mart and buying you a damn suit-case!"

"Suitcases are unnecessary," Spock said. "I have sufficient shirts."

"Let me count!" Bill said, coming over to the side.

"Vulcans do not lie." Spock said.

Bill had a expression of disbelief looking at Spock.

"Vulcans have a very different standard of sufficient, no thank you," Bill said. "One," He leaned over the metal side touching the see through fabric. "Two," Bill's fingers touched the LGBT shirt. "Three," He touched the LLAP shirt. "Four," Bill touched the turtle neck. "Five, " He touched the non-see through blue shirt.  "Six," His large, chubby fingers landed on the batman shirt. "Seven," Bill's fingers touched the Vulcan language shirt. "Eight," He looked at the checkered shirt then back to Spock and back to the shirt in hand. "You like plaid checkered shirts?"

"Plaid shirts are easy to get out of." Spock admitted.

"Let's get you a black one," Bill said, turning the cart in a different direction. "For some reason the picture of you wearing black seems appealing."

"But you just implied no more shirts." Spock said.

"Then we are getting you a suitcase or a dufflebag when we get to Wal-mart." Bill said.  Bill took a black shirt out from the rack then checked the size. "Too big," Bill returned the hangar back onto the rack. "This has to be small--" He read the size. "Damn Spock," Bill looked over in the direction of the Vulcan. "Every time you touch something you get your size."  
Bill turned his head away missing the small hints of a smile appearing on Spock's face.

"Maybe because you are at the wrong rack." Spock said, then pointed to the one across with shirts that were visibly less big.

"Oh!" Bill said, darting over to the other rack. His fingers traveled from the arrays of shirts dangling from the hangars. Bill's hand came to a stop on a shirt that had a wide streak down the black sleeves to the dark shirt that had a white breastpocket. Bill took it out then checked the size. "Size small." He returned the shirt onto the hangar. "Wrong rack." Bill went to the rack beside that with Spock pushing the cart forwards. Bill's fingers landed on a black shirt with white sleeves. He checked the size. Bill grinned taking out the shirt then folded it and put into the cart. "Off to get your pants."

Spock followed Bill out of the clothes section. The wheels skidded over the bars that divided the flat surface to the rug. They passed by a three legged alien being with green skin, an antenna,and a single eye. Bill walked backwards then had a slack jaw and a shocked expression on his face. Spock, on the other hand, seemed naturally curious faintly muttering 'Fascinating'. Beside the green one eyed alien was a much larger alien being purple and Caucasian with tight clothing and four eyes. The much larger alien was leaning against the cart with a sigh. The two older men turned their heads away from the unusual sight. Spock and Bill continued their way in the direction of the pant section of the building. The pant legs were shoved into Spock's boots because they were so long. They came to the rows of pants. Spock walked over to one of the racks. Bill towed the cart after Spock.


	7. Crash landing in the road

Spock and Bill came walking out of JC Pennys with a cart that held a couple of bags. Mostly consisting of pants, socks, underwear, and shirts. Just the basics. Bill was happily whistling out loud in a random tune. There were people headed in the direction of the  front doors. Some people went right past coming out of the clothes store. There are other people and some unusual alien humanoids getting into strange vehicles. Bill came to a stop appearing to be confused. Bill stopped whistling standing by the yellow pole beside a air-car. Spock stopped in his tracks.  

"Which one is my air-car?" Bill said.

"Yours has your name on it." Spock acknowledged.

"But there are rows of air-cars," Bill said. "And I don't have keys to make it turn off and on until I find it."

Spock rubbed his beard.

"I will check the engine hood of every air-car in the second row because I distinctively remember that we parked in the middle. . . . But I am not sure specifically where we parked in the section," Spock said, then he turned his head in the direction of Bill with his hand off his white beard. "And you follow."

"Yes!" Bill said. "Er," Bill faked a cough. "I meant,"  He waved a hand gesturing ahead. "Go right ahead."

Spock and Bill split up. Spock read the engine hoods to see several names but none of which were Bill's. Spock muttered the names he saw to himself. Some of them were engraved by markers or some form of sharp metal. His eyes were on the look out for the words 'Bill Shatner'. Spock came to a stop at the nineteenth vehicle that had a distinctive writing style he had seen previously.  And of course, it ended with Shatner. And started with Bill. Spock looked up to see the man going right past.

"Bill," Spock raised his voice. "Over here."

Bill backed up the cart. Spock went to the passenger side of the  vehicle then opened the door. Spock noticed there was a backseat much like the predecessor version of it he was more adjusted to being the hovercar. Hovercars were being phased out in the Terran empire and Desertfliers were still the norm on Vulcan except for some notable differences in the later versions. Spock got into the vehicle then closed the passenger side. He waited, and waited, and waited. Spock opened the door to see that Bill was at the other side of the row. How amusing, Spock thought, he did not hear me. Spock kept the car door open then made his way to the man.

"Bill," Spock said, once he approached the man. "Your car is in the second row not the first."

"What?" Bill asked, one hand on the side of his ear. "I can't hear you over the loud noise!"

Spock did basic sign language that Bill could understand,basically saying, "Come with me to the air-car."

"Oh." Bill said. "Okay. Where is it?"

Spock pointed over his shoulder.

"Ah." Bill said.

Bill went past Spock in the general direction of the air-car. Spock followed after Bill to ensure he made it to the right vehicle. They went past a air-car that had drawings of rather adorable bunnies. Bill opened the driver side door, put the clothes into the back seat, and once it was empty Spock grabbed the cart then rolled it into the nearby cart stack. Bill lifted the driver seat upwards then got into the air-car. Spock opened the driver side door then entered in closing the door. He put on the seatbelt. Bill tapped lightly where the ignition would be. The lights in the vehicle brightened up within the dark scenery.

"Next off: Wally World!" Bill said, tapping  on the screen beside the steering wheel.

"Wally world?"  Spock asked. "But air-cars cannot go through the atmosphere into orbit and then back again. It would be obliterated either way. And it would be impossible."

Bill laughed.

"It is a nickname for Wall-mart," Bill said. "So apparently Wal-mart never became big as it was?"

"Affirmative." Spock said, with a nod.

"We will levitate above the road since Wal-Mart is close by instead of flying over there," Bill said. "And besides flying would be illogical to do."

Bill looked over his shoulder, his window rolled down, head out of the window looking in the direction he is backing in.  The air-car levitated above the ground. Bill ducked his head back into the air-car then drove his way out of the parking lot. Spock was browsing the radio stations tapping on the screen. Some of the stations were speaking in gibberish, six of them in Spanish, two of them in Russian, and seven of them in English. Spock came to a stop on a radio station playing songs. Spock nodded his head to the lyrics. The station was playing New Romantics. Spock then changed the channel.

"Oh my, feels like, everybody loves me!" Came the lyrics.

Spock hummed with the lyrics as Bill got onto the street that was sparcely occupied. There were little to no cars on the street. Bill looked out toward the sky to see several air-cars in the sky going generally a rather standard speed limit that would normally be seen on the road. Bill ducked his head into the vehicle. He came to a stop at a red light. Bill tapped on the steering wheel. True, he did like the song. True,it was catchy a few years ago. True, it was quite good. True . . . . The lyrics appealed to him. But on what level? Bill was never really certain about it. The light turned green. Bill slapped his foot on the metal only for the air-car to stay in place.

"Air-cars are programmed to automatically stop at a red light," Spock said. "You must request it go."

"Uh," Bill said. "Go?"

The air-car speeded forwards leaving  marks on the road.

"SLOW DOWN!" Bill shouted, pressed against his seat. Spock's eyes boggled as he grabbed onto the arms of the arm rest. "BY THIRTY PERCENT!"

The air-car slowed down.

"The normal request would be 'ride on'." Spock said.

"Ooooh," Bill said, turning his head toward Spock. "So it is a lot like a horse?"

"Affirmative," Spock said. "It operates by voice command."

"Interesting," Bill said. "So it operates like the computer in science fiction movies."

Spock nodded.

"Indeed." Spock said.

Bill turned his head away toward the view screen. Suddenly there was something different about the scenery. Slowly but gradually buildings were changing before their eyes. Bill and Spock leaned forward watching the differences pop up. "Slow down by twenty percent." Bill requested. Both of Spock's eyebrows rose up disappearing under his white hair. It was like reality was warping. For a moment there the sky was lingering with darkness and the buildings did not seem to be fairing well but merely standing up like a puppet with blown out windows and dead trees. The next minute the sight was replaced by the lighter more eye friendly version except  the McDonald's big 'M' had fallen from where it stood with a loud smack against the ground. The two leaned back into their seats.

"Is it me or is reality warping?" Bill asked.

"Reality has been warping," Spock said. "But it would be illogical to happen."

Bill shook his head then turned the car around.

"We missed the turn." Bill said. "Speed up by twenty-five percent."

Bill took a left turn heading up the street. Spock listened to the music being played on the radio one of which being 'Who are you going to call?'. It had the distinctive beat and melody to it. Jim had listened to it on one occasion during the month of Halloween on the _Enterprise_. Well, actually, it was blaring on the comn during November at a Halloween party. It brought back fond memories for Spock.  Everyone had dressed up for that party. Spock went as Sherlock Holmes. Bill tapped his fingers on the steering wheel nodding his head to the music.

"If there's something's strange." Bill started.

"In the neighborhood." Spock continued.

"Who you gonna call?" Bill went on.

"Ghostbusters." Spock said.

"If there's something weird," Bill sang along with the lyrics. "And it don't look good."

"Who you gonna call?" Spock continued.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Bill had risen his singing voice.

Their heads nodded along with the beat and the music. The two old men sang it together. Frankly, Spock enjoyed singing it. It had been a long time since Spock had sung anything. Or strummed his lute with it. He was having a grand old time with Bill. Not to say  that he usually didn't have this kind of fun with Jim and McCoy. Because they sure did but on different levels of 'fun' in their world. At the end of the lyrics,  Spock and Bill shared a high five. Truthfully, one of these days he had to see where the song Ghostbusters came from. Nothing much survived the 21st century after the Eugenic Wars. Which is what lead to Khan Noonien Singh's self imposed exile with the rest of his seventy-two followers.

"STOP!" Bill shouted, loudly.

The air-car came to a halt, abruptly, as a familiar object became apparent to Spock.  It was rounded and shaped like a pea. It had been followed by a large smashing crash landing that made the ground tremble and crack damaging the pavement. It would take time for sufficient repairs to get rid of the damage that much many humans would be aware. Bill was frozen where he sat staring at what was ahead. Pieces of metal were all over the place scattered about. It had taken sufficient damage easily dictated by the half open pod that was still releasing smoke. Which was unusual for this kind because it was built to prevent that kind of damage to what was inside.

"What the hell is that?" Bill asked.

"A escape pod,apparently." Spock said.

The two men came out of the air car.

"Woah . . ." Bill said. "A escape pod. . . I never seen anything like it."

Spock looked over in the direction of the man.

"I do not understand how you are unaware of these very required parts to the ship," Spock said. "They are essential to the crews survival."

"I do not like to watch myself." Bill said. "And back in the day. . . That would have been expensive to have a escape pod scene filmed. We didn't have the material for that back when _The Original Series_ movies were being made."

Spock pulled the metal away from the inside of the shattered escape pod. Bill came to his side. Spock took off the reading glasses then put them into the breastpocket. They heard coughing from inside the escape pod. Spock pulled aside the damaged metal half to reveal a familiar figure. Bill gasped nearly stepping back as his eyes widened in realization. Spock, on the other hand, had raised his left eyebrow. The figure coughed swaying smoke out of their way leaning forward.

"Damn it,Jim, I told you that Klingons would prefer takin' out half machines!" Came a familiar voice. "And now, you just lead them Klingons to Earth! Do you honestly think that they are going to come up and say 'Live lon' and prosper?'" It was laced with sarcasm. "Klingons hate machines! I thought we established that twenty-eight years ago!"

"Greetings,Doctor McCoy," Spock did the  Vulcan salute. "I am President Spock of Vulcan and this is my acquaintance William Shatner."

The pair of blue eyes stared at Spock.

"Jim,are you pullin' my leg?" McCoy asked, standing upright. He had one sleeve torn to reveal his right arm was completely made of metal. And it was very gray. One side of McCoy's neck was gray. Bill was left unable to respond. "Wait, a second," His eyes widened. "You are 100% human!"

Bill cleared his throat.

"I believe we have some news for you." Bill said.

McCoy tapped on the device on his chest.

"McCoy to Kirk!" McCoy said. "MCCOY TO KIRK! ANSWER!"

There was only sizzles.

"Welcome to reality," Spock said, holding his hand out at the terrified doctor. "Doctor McCoy."

"You are not half organic," McCoy said. "Don't touch me!" He fell over landing backwards then got upright. "You could be infected with a human organic virus that was made by Klingons capable of killin' my organic half!"  
Bill shared a glance with Spock.

"Is it me or is the good doctor paranoid?" Bill asked.

"It appears he is," Spock said, lowering his hand. "Fascinating, I did not take the doctor for that kind of man."

"WELL, WHEN IT HAPPENS WITH A FORMER NURSE, YEAH, THAT CAN HAPPEN!" McCoy shouted.

Bill walked around the side.

"Rest assured,Mr McCoy," Bill said. "Spock is not equipped to do that. You remember the time Mirror Spock mind raped you? At least your version." He put his hands together then turned in the direction of Spock. "Well, this is the organic version of Mirror Spock." He turned in McCoy's direction. "He is on the good side."

McCoy stepped back.

"What if you are some replicated version of my friend but turned organic who is actually a secret spy to get the harddrives of secret Federation back up colonies?" McCoy asked, eyes narrowed at the man's direction. "I will not believe a word you are sayin'. You could be a incomplete clone for all I know."

"First off," Bill said, holding up one finger. "No one can clone Captain James T. Kirk _properly_."

"Properly clone my aft." McCoy said.

Bill stepped forward with a smile holding up two fingers.

"Second of all,you have a daughter named Joanna," Bill said. "She is probably forty-three. You are a grandfather. A human species named a child after Jim and you. James Leonard Askaar. You delivered the baby and had the mother slap you. It was an accident that you became the father because you were trying to tell the woman that it was her baby." McCoy had his arms folded. "Third of all, I can get you to Star Fleet and at the same time get you back on the _Enterprise_."

"The _Enterprise_ was destroyed," McCoy said, bitterly. "It would be illogical to return me to what is most a arguably the end of my civilization."

"That is logical." Spock said.

"But it doesn't have to be," Bill said. "You and the _Enterprise_ crew can do a lot when together. How many worlds have you saved?"

"Classified." McCoy said.

"Too many to count," Bill finished. "You will triumph. Believe me when I say: you can trust me. _And_ Spock." He gestured toward the Vulcan.  Spock had a small hand wave. "You need a new attire to fit in within the given century and all that. . . Practically have the 2286 attire on." He gestured toward the attire. "We are going to Wall-Mart for Spock's duffle bag, incense, and mat."

"Did you just call me old?" McCoy said, in disgust.

"It is 2016," Bill said. "And . . . " He stopped then turned in Spock's direction. "Spock, did I say he was old?"

"Negative," Spock said. "You said, I quote, 'You need a new attire to fit in within the given century. . . Practically have the 2286 uniform on'."

"Okay. . . I guess I did call him old," Then Bill turned in McCoy's direction. "My apologies, I did not mean to sound that way." Bill had a meek apologetic shrug. "Speaking of being old. . . I am eighty-seven!" He slapped McCoy's metal shoulder without a wince. McCoy was baffled at Bill's attitude analyzing the man. "Welcome to the triumvirate mismatched club!"

Bill returned to the air car.

"And you are going to need a ride," Bill added. "Whether you like it or not."

"How do I know that you are a evil version of Jim?" McCoy asked.

Bill laughed.

"You would have known all ready!" Bill said, then got into the vehicle.

Spock pulled back the passenger seat. Spock looked over in the direction of Bill. Bill was giving McCoy a empty promise. Bill was very aware of that, obviously. Something that he may not be able to give. Bill had his hands clutched tightly around the steering wheel. Bill had a guilty look on his face as the doctor began to approach the vehicle. Bill did appear to be sorry about it but that quickly faded when he caught sight of Spock and closed the driver side door.


	8. Wally World

McCoy was different but still, otherwise, the same old grumpy  good country doctor.  McCoy was sitting in the backseat with his right sleeve completely torn off. Bill changed the station as it were blaring, "Baby, oh baby," in a high pitch voice. The channel landed on "SHARKNADO!" being circulated. Spock was staring at the radio in curiosity. McCoy's back was leaned against the seat while his arms were folded.

"What kind of son' is that?" McCoy said.

"Pop music." Spock said.

"Pop music?" McCoy asked.  

"Pop music is popular music and makes it sound catchy," Spock said. "If you attended the parties held on the _Enterprise_ you would be well aware of numerous them." Spock looked over his shoulder toward McCoy. "Which, logically, you have."

"The only thin' I am well aware about music is music." McCoy said.

"Spock," Bill said. "When we get to Wally World, I would like you to drive my air-car."

"Wally World?" McCoy repeated. "You can't bust through the atmosphere with a air-car! That is suicidal!"

"Wally-world is called Wall-Mart," Spock said. "It is what humans in the 21st century refer to Wall-Mart."

"Because you can spend hours in it and not even know," Bill said. "It is like you are in another world. That's why we nicknamed it Wally World."

"21st. . . century?" McCoy said.

"It is 2016," Spock said. "August 5th."

"A friday," Bill said. "Supposed to be the most relaxing day of the week."

"I time traveled into the past?" McCoy said. "But. . . How  is that possible?"

"We don't know." Bill said.

"We are in the same boat." Spock said.

"That is the first time in twenty-eight years you used a metaphor properly." McCoy said.

"I use metaphors in the proper way they should be; at least the ones I am aware of." Spock replied. "And of course, Bill, I will ensure your air-car is by the doors."

"We will be back out in fifteen minutes," Bill said. "Well.  .  . It has been awhile since I came to Wall-Mart myself." Bill looked back at the memory.  "I ordered from it these days. Then again I can get myself reacquainted to it."

McCoy looked over his shoulder to see a passing car lacking a roof with a unusual black and gray wolf creature sitting in the passenger seat alongside a man who seemed to be shady. It was one of the most unusual dogs he had seen. Then again, he never seen a dog like that. There were not any known dog breeds on Earth that he was aware of. The top half of the fur was black and the lower half was a lighter gray. The dog had its jaw open with its tongue dangling out.  It appeared to be happy. McCoy's eyes widened watching it go past him.

"What kind of dog has lon' black hair and gray short fur?" McCoy asked.

"A collie." Spock and Bill said.

"Wrong." McCoy said. "It is a weird lookin' dog."

"Floppy ears?" Bill said.

"A big head with a small pair of eyes?" Spock continued.

"And a furry tail that is curled against the backside?" Bill asked.

"Negative!" McCoy said. "I have seen this kind of thin' before but I cannot remember. Somethin' about Pocket monsters."

Bill smiled.

"Oh," Bill said. "Anything that is fictional is becoming real. . . Such as fictional  aliens and creatures." He turned his attention to the mirror dangling from the ceiling showing the grumpy doctor. "By the way, would you prefer if I called you Bones?"

"Negative." McCoy said.

"Instead of Leonard?" Spock inquired.

"You two are only allowed to call me McCoy." McCoy said.

"That is acceptable." Bill said. "You can call me Bill. I prefer being called Bill. Will doesn't feel right."

"Indeed." Spock agreed.

Bill took a turn into the parking lot of Wall-mart. McCoy had begrudgingly agreed to get new attire on the condition that he didn't have to do it with Bill. Bill had no arguments with the man regarding that. The air-car came to a stop alongside the sidewalk to Wall-Mart. Apparently it had been programmed to stop alongside sidewalks or in parking spaces or inside buildings that had enclosed spaces. It was interesting to  Bill. How did they test out the vehicle when it first came out in the world of _Star Trek_? There had to be safety concerns or maybe, just maybe, death by air-car was incredibly rare. Which was quite logical. Bill unbuckled himself then opened the driver side door. He took a step aside lifting the driver seat up using a button to the side right by the door. Bill walked around the air car where Spock had shut the passenger side door. McCoy got out from the backseat lacking his jacket. He had a blue shirt on lacking a right sleeve. Bill noticed that McCoy's entire shoulder was made of medal of some kind connected to the arm. Damn, what kind of universe did McCoy come from?

"Mr Spock,you have the bridge." Bill said.

"Driver seat, Bill." Spock said, as Bill came around the Air-Car.

"Oh," Bill said, his hand grazing the engine hood with his head raised and turned in the direction of Spock. "Right, yes, that."

"Sure you are not Jim?" McCoy asked, a little leery.

 _Somethin's never change_ , McCoy thought following after Bill.

"Pretty sure!" Bill gleefully replied.

"How come you talk like him then?" McCoy asked.

"I portray him," Bill said. "Because he is my character. I knew the men who portrayed the two of you quite well." McCoy's eyebrows raised up. "Both of them dead. De died eleven years ago. . .Leonard died last year. . . " His voice trailed off as they went through the sliding doors into Wall-Mart. "For _Star Trek: The Original Series_ movies."

"So is that how you knew about Joanna?" McCoy asked.

"It was De's headcanon that he had a daughter who would later serve Star Fleet and be on the _Enterprise_ s namesake," Bill said, smiling fondly at the memory. "Yes, of course, that is how I know. Asides to the Trekkers. . . I can easily overhear them talking with De and catch up with some of what they were asking him. You know, you and De inspired people to become doctors."

"Hm, I am not surprised," McCoy said. "I just hope they didn't become half machine while at it."

Bill took out  a cart.

"When did humans get half machine parts in your universe?" Bill asked, sliding the cart toward the doors leading to the secondary sliding doors.

"After the Eugenic wars." McCoy said. "They were made to help us survive what we had done to ourselves. Genetic damage, really.  You see . . . I can not live without my machine half."  They strolled into the cold at first building. "A scientist and a doctor went quite ahead of their time by introducin' cybernetics. You call them nanotechnology." Bill's jaw dropped as realization dawned on to him. The Borg were the only race that had nanotechnology. McCoy was half Borg. "We call them cybernetics." They hadn't discovered the Borg yet. That would be a heartbreaking and deadly realization. From what Bill had overheard, of course, during comic-cons and conventions. "Our bodies were not able to sustain . . well. . what the radiation had done."

Bill was visibly horrified. How would he tell McCoy what the culprit was? Bill was briefly biting his lip then he stopped with head turned toward the younger man. McCoy had seen worse. And McCoy will see the worse of the worse after this is over. Perhaps telling the doctor can wait. Perhaps Bill cannot tell him at any given moment. Perhaps McCoy will find out eventually if they do come across the Borg. Bill could see the various gadgets attached to McCoy's shoulder that seemed unusual. The black curly spring connecting the arm to the shoulder where it lay in the middle acting as the elbow. The medical professional symbol bronzed on his shoulder. By the inside, Bill pitied him. One day McCoy's mind would become part of a hive if his brain was half a organic brain. But they could always use the hive against the queen, after all, the hive had been used against the Borg many times. McCoy's universe could come out of this victoriously against the Klingons and the Borgs. So it felt appropriate to Bill to continue the conversation without making a comment on the nanotechnology.

Did they ever do check ups on themselves?

Probably.

"Are you telling me that nuclear bombs were made?" Bill asked.

"Nuclear missiles." McCoy said.

"Oh my god." Bill said.

"We don't know where they got the cybernetics but there is a strong theory lingerin' around that someone got their hands on future technology and brought it to Doctor Mallad Stormson and Sara Jeanie. They tested it on themselves. That is when everythin' changed from then on. I like to hope that there is a alternate universe where nuclear missiles were not used." McCoy explained, as they headed down the pathway. He had taken out a small unusual particular device with his free left organic hand that was small, rounded, and had a blue center. "Now," McCoy put one hand on Bill's back. "If you excuse me," His attitude shifted to a polite one toward the actor. "I must find appropriate clothes."

"Check the pricetag," Bill said, as the two went their separate ways.  "Because I am paying!"

McCoy's right hand morphed into a flat screen and he looked down toward it. The tracker was doing exactly what it had been programmed and designed to do. McCoy had the feeling this was the kind of guy that can easily be lost. He barely knew Bill but a feeling inside his gut to put a tracker on him. Just so McCoy can find him again then take the tracker off his backside. McCoy envied the man for being completely organic. There could be a future one day where cybernetics is replaced completely by organic body make up.  One day Klingons wouldn't be so hard on humanity for being half machine. He assumed they all had Technophobia much like Starfleet did believe. It was standard procedure to stay out of Klingon's way and if they did, present themselves accordingly as explorers and that they came in peace. It had taken a hundred years for Vulcans to get over their arrogant asses and accept humanity's crutch. Romulans had a long way to go accepting humanity wasn't a collective hive of minds that was assimilating species to become a stronger force and take them over. The Romulans were unreasonably paranoid.

McCoy checked the size of a blue shirt then put it over his arm. He got five other pairs of shirts that appeared to be casual and suitable for walking around in. Two of them had blue and white lines on a black shirt making the sign of a ambulance. One white shirt that had short sleeves. He picked several other casual shirts. McCoy browsed the sections of pants. He checked the sizes of the pants. He found eight pants that fit his size and took them. They were various shades of blue. He held his hand up to reveal the tracker screen that showed a map of the entire store.

Bill was the white dot on the middle of the screen that was glowing. McCoy was the red glowing dot that flickered off the screen briefly. McCoy had small versions of harddrive chips kept within the palm of his right hand.  McCoy had a normal brain like most humans because if he had a dashboard that would make him a machine which he was not but there were some components of his brain that were composed of nanotechnology. Hard-drive chips were adopted in for medical professionals in Star Fleet in the event of a catastrophe and they had to go to the nearest colony. It was logical, McCoy supposed, to use the healer as the leader then just as a guide. But it appeared that he would not be in need of the chips in a reality where none of the concerns were warranted.

McCoy's screen tracker returned to its natural hand shaped format upon seeing Bill browsing a series of mats. McCoy gently snatched the tracker off the man's backside holding in the other hand a package of boxers and socks. McCoy carefully laid the material into the crate noticing two boxes of incense. McCoy held his hand upwards, tapped on the palm of his hand which retracted to reveal the two sets of chips. He took the two out of his palm then twisted them into they were pieces of scrapmetal. Bill was humming to himself a theme tune that McCoy was unfamiliar to. It sounded catchy.  And unique. Bill picked out the mat with a pleased expression on his face.

"Hey McCoy," Bill said.  "How does this look for your space husband?"

McCoy froze where he stood staring at Bill. The sentence "How does this look for your space husband?" echoed in his mind. Shock, anger, and then resentment followed through all in that order for the half-machine. His fingers started to curl up against the palm of his left hand. The palm of his right hand retracted over the hole. McCoy's face was turning a shade of red. McCoy's  eyebrows hunched together.

"THEY MADE A MOVIE OUT OF OUR DAMN WEDDIN'?"  McCoy roared.

Bill blinked.

"Noooo." Bill said. "20th century Earth was too homophobic to do it. It's in the fandom that you are married to  Jim and Spock."

"I am only married to Spock." McCoy said.

"What?" Bill asked.

"Legally." McCoy said.

A smile spread on Bill's face.

"So the Earth way." Bill said.

"Yes." McCoy said.

"I can't believe Star Fleet accept polygamy, which is mind blowing, because sometimes that ends up into cults." Bill said.

McCoy shrugged.

"Oh, we have rules for that." McCoy said.

"Uh huh." Bill said.

"It is very reasonable. Not over a hundred Earth spouses because that would be absurd to have a compound big enough to sustain a entire civilization." Bill nodded along to what McCoy had to say as they went down the aisle. "Or an entire town."

"Quite logical." Bill said.

"Indeed,"  McCoy said.  "We are fine with human polygamy just not when it gets out of control."

"That is the most reasonable stance I heard about Polygamy in ages," Bill said. "I suppose it is probably the same in Spock's mirror universe." McCoy looked over in the direction of the actor.  "It is the most logical assumption since Star Fleet would retain some of the characteristics that define it in both universes but with a different mission."

". . . How can you infer that just with a rapport?" McCoy asked.

"Because it is logical." Bill said, as the cart came to abrupt stop.

Bill and McCoy looked up.

"My apologies," Came the tall furry red being with a stubby arm and long legs. The two men looked up to see the towering being. Bill did not appear to be phased but McCoy was dumbstruck. "But where is the basketball uniform section of Wall-Mart?"

"Three aisles down, turn left, take a turn to the right, go straight, then turn left, and you are there." Bill said.

"Thank you, Mr Shatner." The tall being said.

"You are welcome." Bill said, as the alien strolled right past him.

"I never seen this kind of alien in my career." McCoy said.

"He probably came from a cartoon." Bill said, waving a index finger in the air.    

"Cartoon. . ." McCoy said.

"Animation!" Bill said.

McCoy raised an arched eyebrow.

"What is animation?" McCoy asked.

"You never watched TV?" Bill asked.

"I have no idea what you are talkin' about." McCoy said.

"Right, you are explorers first and entertainment is on the bottom of the list." Bill said.

"Affirmative. If we put entertainment on the top of the list we would have been left at stagnation. Medical science would have been left at years in the making and care for ones health would have remained the same. I don't know about you but working in the medieval ages would have been barbaric for me!" McCoy said. "And it disgusts me how medical treatment for people was like."  He shook his head. "I still can't believe people have to drill into ones head to find out problems the human body is havin'."

That reminded Bill of the one time De was delivering his lines for the scene featuring Walter Koenig. He could remember being surrounded by people. The door closed with a fake prop doorknob that had a melted design to it. De referred to the device, off set, that was later placed on Walter's forehead 'Internal body repair system'. They were dressed in scrubs in that scene. De would have been happy to meet McCoy. If De were still around. And he would have asked what the names of several medical equipment for the sake of knowing it. They didn't really name it in the script but merely as a medical tool.

"McCoy, my friend, our technology here was fueled by entertainment." Bill said, one arm around McCoy's shoulder.

McCoy lifted Bill's hand off his shoulder glaring at the older man's direction.

"We just met." McCoy said.

Bill's fingers wrapped around the handle to the cart.

"Have any kids with the two men?" Bill asked.

"Negative," McCoy said. "But Joanna had kids and so did Jim's brother's sons."

Bill had a small smile at the doctor's direction then turned his head away in the direction he was walking.

"I can just imagine." Bill said.

He could picture the three taking on the role of weird uncles. Despite being half machine they were likely the very picture of the triumvirate. Bill could picture Spock advising Jim on whether or not to build a treehouse for Jim's grand-nephews. Then Spock and McCoy working together to build the treehouse advising Jim not build it since he fell out of the tree last time. Probably landed on a bush if he was lucky enough as he was usually.  McCoy applying a band aid to the grandnephew's knee that had a scrape. Jim baking cookies for the grandnephew. Spock informing the grandnephew that it was illogical to put themselves in harms way (which was his way of lecturing the child and showing that he cared). McCoy ensuring the grand-nephews got to bed. Jim reading them to sleep, turning the lights off, and going to bed. Being the same way to McCoy's grandchildren. Going on trips, telling them stories of their days on the _Enterprise_ , returning to the _Enterprise_ , going to a museum if possible after their retirement, being grandparents, and uncles to name a few.

"Has Jim ever told you that the Alpha Crew felt like family to him?" Bill asked, once they were down the aisle heading toward the cashier register manned by a Silurian woman. She had scales, a lizard like appearance, and a pair of soft colored eyes. She lacked a tail, however, but she did have long fingernails. She slide the product on the scanner then put them into bags.

McCoy turned his head toward Bill.

"Not at all." McCoy said.

"He does." Bill said.

"Since you know your character so well," McCoy said. "Give me  a good picture of what he views us as family members."

"Uhura is the nice aunt he never had. Scotty is the uncle who says he can't do something and then it turns out he can. A drinker at that." Bill had a short hearty laugh. "Sulu is the taller brother who is into plants and sword-fighting. Chekov is the little brother who praises his home country and sticks up for his friends. Chapel is the mother who tends to the others injuries. You are like the best friend he can never replace. The first one in fact. A dear and close one at that. His priest, his listener, his ear. And Spock, he is, like family." There was a deliberate pause. "Closer, even, his second best friend. Well, actually more than that. I can't describe it but the love he has for the two of you is massive. He cares about everyone dearly. And he would risk his life to save that."

There was a pause between them.

"At least that is not different." McCoy said.  "He saves our afts more times than I can count and always go back for us."

"Hopefully there is a Joanna running around this planet," Bill said. "At least one of us will have a happy reunion."

The last part came out bitterly earning  at first a concerned expression from the doctor that faded. Everyone has lost somebody today. And McCoy could not feel the bond he once shared with Captain Spock and Captain Kirk. It was like they never existed. It was troubling, the doctor had thought turning his head away, remembering the ones he was married to. Yet the bond did not exist. He could not communicate with them. He could not feel pain from the lack of one, either, because it could only be broken when the other had died. But here was standing alongside a man who had a uncanny resemblance to James T. Kirk except his hair was different.  A Vulcan who acted a lot like his Spock but was old and gray. They were pure organic. And McCoy was not.

Bill had emptied the cart with the products on the siding surface.

"McCoy," Bill said. "McCoy."

McCoy shook his head from the train of thought.

"Yes?" McCoy said.

"Get your hand off the pants," Bill said. "You need it scanned."

McCoy looked down toward the pair of pants that were stuck in his grip.

"Oh," McCoy said. "Forgot I was holding it."

Bill looked at McCoy with much amusement and puzzlement as the doctor then put the folded pants on the moving pile. Bill added what was apparently fruit to the cart and some candy. Did he not know that  Vulcans can get drunk by chocolate? McCoy frowned, noticing that there were some twizzlers, two bottles of a brand called 'sprite',a group of bananas, a bag of apples, and what was apparently junkfood. If Spock got his hand on it they could get the worst possible scenario. Perhaps Bill was well a aware of it. He was acting as though he knew everything.

"Why did you get junk food?" McCoy asked.

"I overheard the announcement where Star Fleet is." Bill said, handing the junk food onto the counter.

"Oh, where?" McCoy asked.

"New York State." Bill said.

"NEW YORK STATE?" McCoy's voice had risen up. "THAT'S A WEEK AWAY! You need to get through the state toll to get there!"

"Exactly." Bill said. "Two timezones."

"What about two time zones?" McCoy asked, his eyebrows twitching and a scowl on his face.

"Time will get confusing." Bill said.

"It all ready is." McCoy said.

"There one timezone for the business states and the country states," Bill said. "That is all you really need to know."

Bill took out his card then slid it through the slider. He said, "William Shatner" signing his own name using the touch pen on the screen. He hooked it back into the side of the screen. Bill pushed forward the cart. He went to work putting the groceries into the cart once more. McCoy helped with putting the bags into the cart. He looked over to see a young man with a unusual creature beside him that had green hair, red horns poking from its head, and seemed to be wearing a dress.  The young man wore a pair of square glasses and had spiky black hair with a green shirt and black shorts. The man was towing forward a cart that had a backpack, medical related boxes,and other related items namely being a few books.

The pair strolled away in the direction they had came from.

"Is your vision still 2020 by any chance?" McCoy asked.

"Vision still fine." Bill said. "Hearing?" Bill had a sigh of relief. "I can get my hearing fixed with any technology that Star Fleet may have brought with them."

"With any luck we can probably replicate eyes," McCoy said. "Clonin' was banned two centuries ago but since been lifted for the sake of medical science." Bill looked over appearing to be interested. "Clonin' is a thin' that we are gettin' ourselves reacquainted to. Two centuries of not bein' able to clone for the sake of healin' took a toll on us. We have testin' bein' done on separate colony planets. They are body parts not complete human bodies."

Bill turned his head away.

"That is a pile of bull shit." Bill said.

"No, it isn't." McCoy said.

"In order to replicate kidneys you got to have a human body. You can't replicate a kidney without a human body!" Bill said. "You can clone a finger, a hand, a toe, a leg, a arm, a foot, a elbow, knee, head, eyes, and ears. But not a kidney, not a heart, not a stomach, not a pancreas, a brain, and a lung. Those are internal organs that keep someone alive, McCoy. Have you really not considered that part about cloning for medical science?"

McCoy contemplated that as they went through the two sets of doors.

"Well . . ." McCoy said, as they waited outside. "We will find a way around that."

"That's why we have organ donors," Bill said. "Perfectly legal."

"Organ Donors?" McCoy said. "We don't need organ donors."

"Let me guess: because the cybernetics." Bill said.

McCoy frowned.

"It only helped us live not advance our technology," McCoy said. "Let us get that clear between us."

"Then how did they manage to make it harmless?" Bill asked.

"This is custom made, Bill," McCoy said, gesturing to his metal arm. "Added features were installed once we were able to control the technology and invent new ones. And what do you mean by harmless? It  has always been a tool to help us live. A necessity adapted. And we had the help of Vulcans advance our medical technology."

"Ah," Bill said. "I see now."

The air-car parked alongside the sidewalk covered in feathers.

"I can explain." Spock said, getting out of the air-car with a innocent expression on his face.

"I feel like I don't want to know." Bill said.


	9. The difficulties of a mirror grudge

Bill's house impressed McCoy. It was two story expensive house, at least he assumed that because how stylish the building appeared. By his math it had to be somewhere in the thousands depending on the currency for the time being. Bill poked his head out of the car staring at a closed garage door. At least McCoy assumed it was his house. Bill was staring at the garage for exactly five minutes and thirty-three seconds. Bill ducked back into the vehicle then drove right past it.

"Bill," Spock  said, turning his head toward Bill's direction. "Wasn't that your house?"

"My garage door has a hole in it," Bill said. "First my wife, than my family, and now the damn garage door?"

"Perhaps the laws of logic was put aside and it is in fact still your garage." Spock said.

"That's not my garage." Bill said, with a incredulous tone.

"I have counted the houses and that was your house." Spock said.

"What if someone else is parked in there?" Bill asked.

"You own the house." Spock said. "It is your place of residence."

Bill sulked.

"I don't want to barge in to someone making out," Bill said. "You saw reality warping."

"Your garage door is the only notable change about the residence," Spock said. "You are unique in this universe. Your place of residence, logically, must be the same by the inside. It does not count what it appears on the outside. What is inside counts."

"Reality warped?" McCoy said. "This must be a huge problem if realty warped-- " McCoy watched a street sign change before his eyes in various designs. "--Before your eyes."

Bill turned the wheel making the air-car turn toward the left. Right back in the direction he had been driving from. One minute and thirty-two seconds in Bill shouted, "Stop!" When there was a yellow and red like dog with black markings on its body running across the road. Bill sighed, loosening his grip, "Drive on." in a relieved tone. The least he wanted to do was run over a perfectly strange and new alien like species. McCoy looked out the window to see that a much massive version of the animal by a street lamp. Except it had the markings of a tiger. It had the height of a lion.

"That is a Arcanine and Growlthe," Bill said. "Both species share the ability to make fire, bite, and have undying loyalty to their masters. The problem is they can face anyone bigger than them in both of their evolution forms. Which can be problematic for having a Growlthe when it can get killed."

"How do you know that?" McCoy asked.

"I not only tweet on twitter, but play Pokemon,"Bill said. "It's a fun game until the fun is out of it. . . Frankly, if anything, the cartoon lost its inevitability with Ash remaining ten for the better part of his adventure." Bill looked around. "Stop." He looked both ways shortly after the air-car came to a stop. Bill appeared to be confused. "Uuh. . . Spock, which one is my house?"

"The one with the closed garage." Spock said. "The one that does not have 'for sell' on the front lawn."

"Oh," Bill said. "That one. . ." He felt around the ceiling. "Now where is the garage opener when I need it for once?" The contraption attached to the ceiling was flipped down by Bill's large hand. He caught the garage opener in his free hand. "Ah ha!" He flipped the device over then pressed the small rounded button. "Found it!"

The garage door slid up to reveal by the inside there was  a huge garage. Bill was left speechless by the inside that appeared as though it were part of a huge parking garage ripped out of the movies. There were various futuristic models of cars inside. But most importantly there was a door that lead to the inside of the house. Spock gently stroked his beard with a raised eyebrow.

"This is unexpected." Spock said.

"Nice garage." McCoy said. "I am surprised that humans in this era had the technology for the bigger by the inside buildin's.  Took us two hundred years to get down." The two men looked over their shoulder toward McCoy with keenly interested but baffled looks. "What? Are you meaning to say Star Trek did not have that?"

The answer was unanimous. Then their heads turned away. Bill drove into the garage feeling his hands tremble. He had never parked in a garage this huge. Of course he has seen plenty of these but not in real life. He had to make sure he did not park too closely against one of them and potentially scratch it.  Bill drove slowly into the drive way.  He came to a stop within the garage. Bill pressed the button to the garage door opener. The garage door closed behind the vehicle.

"Thank you for the time and the patience driving Air-Car 260." Came the voice from the screen.

"Now  Siri 2.0 speaks." Bill said.

Spock and McCoy shared a unanimous looks of confusion. Bill opened the driver side door, lifted the chair back, then headed in the direction of the doors holding a bag of junk food with him in one hand. He opened the door to see a ultimately different inside of his apartment. It looked oddly out of place. It wasn't in the modern day style that Bill had partially been part of to decorate the house. Everything was different. There was a floating staircase leading upstairs that had small circular items below the poles and the steps. Bill could hear the soft, low hum of the antigravitational boosters.  Bill could feel panic circulating through his veins.

When Spock and  McCoy came through the doors Bill was running up the stairs disappearing from their sight.

"We are not changin' in the same room if you are thinkin' that." McCoy said.

"I was not thinking of it." Spock replied.

"Let's find ourselves separate restrooms to change in." McCoy said.

"Gladly, doctor." Spock said.

The two split up going into different directions of the house. There were pictures hanging on the wall that showed various people in Bill's life. McCoy noted seeing a familiar man with dark hair, familiar brown eyes, and a face that belonged to a old friend. Wait, that was, that was Spock. At least someone who bore great resemblance to him. He was dressed in a entirely different outfit. The two appeared to be caught laughing in the photograph sitting on a bench. Spock's counterpart was with a man who resembled Jim. Wait, that was Bill. There was another picture of three men: Spock's counterpart, Bill, and a man who resembled himself. He saw that it had once been part of a newspaper article due to the heading being almost visible. McCoy carefully picked up. He looked just the way he did now, except the Spock lookalike was wearing big cute glasses. His counterpart and Bill were not wearing glasses. McCoy lowered the photograph back onto the stand. McCoy went down the hall noticing pictures of two women who shared facial characteristics of Bill and one boy. He saw photographs of what was probably Bill's grand children. McCoy came into the library that had closed curtains. There was a ladder leading up two levels. If a human had a advanced house then why would they keep a huge library?

McCoy stepped out of the library with the duffle bag holding the various clothes. It had been Bill who had gone back in and purchased the duffle bags. Leaving the two men in the parking lot in the uncomfortable silence. McCoy was half machine something that Vulcans of his time envied. Machines didn't feel, they said, human half must be overshadowed by it logically. It was not true regardless of their hopes. McCoy opened the door to see a room full of erotica antiques. McCoy pinched his nose then slowly backed his way out of the room closing the door as he did. McCoy opened a door that lead to the back yard. There were a few lawn chairs here and there with a umbrella in the middle of a table. There was a backyard pool with a rail at the steps.  He closed the door.  He saw there were pictures of other women on the counter with Bill. Two other women, that is, and they appeared to be happy with him in the various pictures. In the pictures he was with the women, he wasn't the same age when with either women. McCoy could see the lines slowly accumulate on his face.  They were so human. And then there was one picture laid flat on the table.

McCoy slid it back up, slowly, back on its feet to see that it was Bill. Alone. Sad. Who was he with? He was looking off into the distance, back leaned against the wooden fence, arms leaned on the fence flat edges with one leg pressed against the wood and the other foot set forward. The distant look had the Kirkian depressed look. McCoy had seen it when someone Jim liked had died on his watch and when a officer had died on his watch.  McCoy set down the photograph on its face. He saw a picture of Bill on a horse back laughing at a man who had his arms wrapped around the horse and seemed to be utterly reserved but his eyes easily said he was terrified. Bill appeared to be having a grand time. It wasn't a fake smile. But he looked exactly the way he did now except for that wide hat of his. It reminded McCoy of the one he had seen on the planet that had western cowboys. Real, living cowboys. Pistols, even, deadly to the inhabitants if they messed with what was trying to clear their wounds. McCoy recalled making a pistol that merely sedated who ever was shot instead of killing. It was the only way he would accept using a gun. The modifications were useful. It was a shame he had to use it on a dog. And this was only to retrieve Jim and Captain Georgie of the USS Barren along with what remained of the four hundred thirty-five crew members.

McCoy exited the dining room then headed down the hall.

"Doctor McCoy," Came the familiar monotone voice. McCoy stopped in his tracks. "It appears there is only one bathroom down stairs that has various pairs of scissors." Spock's head poked out of the doorway. "I am preparing for a shower."

"I don't need a damn shower!" McCoy said.

"I am offering you to change in the bathroom while I am cleaning myself." Spock said.

"You are the one who mind raped me." McCoy said. "I am not goin' to change in the same room as you!"

"I take it you did not tell my counterpart." Soock said.

"What is there to tell?" McCoy asked. "It is very personal."

"Doctor McCoy," Spock said. "In my world, Mind Rape is a common practice to extract information." He watched the man's face start to turn red. "And get what we need. From the mind meld I shared with your counterpart . . . It appears not to be the norm." McCoy's face turned into horror. "Despite my careful prodding . . ." McCoy's face turned into a scowl and his hands tightened into a fist. "I saw everything in your life."

"WELL, THAT'S NOT CAREFUL ENOUGH!" McCoy shouted.

"I apologize for that." Spock said. "And it was an accident--"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK TO TRUST MY SPOCK WITH MIND MELDIN' WITH ME?" McCoy cut him off.

"Negative." Spock said.

"IT TOOK ME YEARS!" McCoy raised his voice. "I didn't trust any telepathics with my head. Not for the longest time. And I still do not trust them."

"If I had never mind melded with you, you would have never made it your parallel universe and you would have been dead if not by a security officer." Spock explained. "You would not be alive at the moment.  If you still did not trust telepathics with your sanity then you would have not continued to serve with my counterpart."

"That is different." McCoy growled.

"My McCoy had a consensual mind meld with the other me or so I was told," Spock said. "If any thing, Doctor McCoy, you do not harbor a grudge as you speak of towards psi-telepathic individuals. If you had, you clearly would not be serving aboard the Enterprise. And I would be dead. There is no difference."

Spock ducked back into the bathroom before the doctor could reply. Placed the scissor on the counter, took off his boxers, then put it on the exposed new clothes that he had taken out. A pair of long jeans, the checkered shirt,white socks, and a pair of dark untied shoes laid on the top. On the counter across from the sink rested the duffle bag that had folded clothes inside and beside it lay a pile of clipped tags. Spock went into the shower that was jetting water out. The curtain was see through but being blurred by the water landing onto it.  Spock closed the curtain.

By the outside, logically, no one could see was going on behind the curtain but only a moving blurry figure. Spock found a razor. At least they have something of the equivalent of the hair leg suppressor, Spock thankfully thought. His leg hair suppressor had expired. It had been several hours since he had used the device that morning. The last morning he had with one of his T'hy'lara's. Spock carefully slid it down his leg. The lid to the razor on the counter. He heard footsteps into the bathroom. Spock thought nothing of it.  How long ago had McCoy last taken a shower? He appeared to be fine for a man who just escaped a ship under fire. Grumpier but un-injured. Spock considered. Should he get rid of the beard in exchange for his goatee? It was a troubling  question. He had to shave it, carefully, with a mirror. Spock resumed the leg shaving. He watched the hair disappear down the drain. Spock looked over to see the backside of the doctor. The thin,small body fall facing him. His hips were very female like. Much like his McCoy. He could see that where the spine was located there was a long gray item in the middle of it with ridges. Much like a typical spine. It was his spine sticking out.

It was fascinating least Spock could say watching the man put on a shirt.

Spock put the cap on the razor then began to apply the body soap. He thought of a Vulcanian song that focused primary on the days before humanity had conquered it. He dreamed of that day. And here it was, a peaceful day. No agony booths, no violence, no 'long live the empire',no rounds of suspicion towards everyone. No need to worry about being killed in the line of duty by a fellow officer. This song focused on hope. Emotions. Logic. And care. His father had sang it to him when he was a toddler when his mother was being interrogated on the chance she could be a spy for a resistance preparing to cripple the empire. That was a difficult time in his upbringing. He remembered being targeted on his rite of passage. Going ahead early on that fatal day. The one where I-chaya died protecting Spock, and oh then, his cousin 'Selek' came to the rescue. Which was older Spock rescuing himself. It had been a planned attack. And the culprits had been dealt with.

Spock sang in Vulcan while going through his hair with a product that clearly read man's shampoo on the counter in curly golden text. McCoy was mind boggled looking over watching Spock's figure swing his hips to the song. His Spock never did that in the shower. McCoy understood some of the Vulcan wording but not all of it. His knowledge of Vulcanian language was quite scratchy and there were only a few words he was able to recall. McCoy turned away then clipped off the tags to the jeans then next the briefs. He got rid several of the tags on shirts and pants. He threw the packages that once held the briefs and socks. He put them into the duffle bag except for the new pair of socks. He put on a new pair of socks including new jeans that fit into todays century. And then tied his shoe laces. He looked down toward the direction of the uniform laid on the floor with the black socks.  It would seem that if he got into Star Fleet again, at least the improvised version, that there would be a new damn uniform. McCoy picked up the crumpled up mess of the uniform. He picked up the duffle bag.

McCoy returned to the living room then dumped his uniform into the trash can with a thud. He came over to the comfortable couch. There was a huge screen resting on the wall across from him. There was a glass table below it that had collectable or so it seemed. They were horse antiques. Jim did like to ride horses. He even raced on a horse during a away mission that brought another alien race into the federation. The careful planning it took to get them in was difficult on its own. And being wary of Klingons interrupting them did not help. They were racing against Klingons. Of all aliens to bring in the Horsecans into the federation. The Klingons were attempting to find a way to conquer the planet that consisted mostly of guns wielding horse back riders except they were not in the wild west kind of attire.

"Be honest with me," Spock's voice drew McCoy out of his memory trance. "Do I look younger than I did with my beard?"

McCoy turned his head to see Spock. With a goatee. He had his shirt tucked in. His pant leg folded above the pair of shoes. His hands locked behind his back, military style, and he wore a pendant around his neck. It was the typical IDIC symbol. He had seen it when  Kollos had arrived so long ago.  The visit where Spock nearly lost his sanity. Jim being outraged upon Spock's predicament and accusing Kollos's handler of tricking Spock into opening the container without protection. He remembered Spock explaining to him the meaning of IDIC. "Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. Symbolising the elements that create truth and beauty." Spock rarely wore it but when he did it was for formal occasions.  He recalled taking Spock's shirt off that night as the Vulcan reassured him that his mind was in tact. And he was himself again. But to see it around Spock's neck was puzzling.

McCoy was unable to form a reply, needless to say.

"Doctor?" Spock inquired.

McCoy shook his head.

"You look fine," McCoy said. "Just . . ." He looked back at the Vulcan. Spock had raised his left eyebrow. He was giving him the eyebrow. _Damn it, Spock,_ McCoy thought, _the only thin' carryin' over in the universe is that eyebrow of yours._ Why did he have to fall for the most constant figure in the universe? Because, as Jim once said, he was their ethics. McCoy frowned back with one hand cupping the side of his face. "Fine."

Spock lowered his eyebrow coming to the other side of the couch where he dropped the duffle bag.

"I understand how you must feel seeing a man who looks exactly like your husband but is not." Spock said, sitting down on the couch.

"We got that in common." McCoy said, his arms folded against his chest.

Spock sighed.

"You are acting like a child who will not get over Professor X dying." Spock said, earning a head turn from the doctor with a arched raised right eyebrow. "Now that I have your attention. Does it not occur to you that  Bill will do the thing?"

"What thin'?" McCoy asked.

"The thing Jim usually does on away missions." Spock had his hands on his lap tapping together.

"Fall in love and have sex with women he cares about?" McCoy asked.

"Negative. Not that." Spock said. _Much as inconvenient it was back then,_ Spock thought.

"Then what?" McCoy asked, with a frown.

"What we always wind up doing at the end of the  mission." Spock said.

"Oh right. Helpin' people." McCoy huffed. "Star Fleet doesn't need his help. He has no idea how Star Fleet works."

"My apologies," Spock said. "I meant the middle."

"Get thrown into a cell because we went against their robotic bein's orders?" McCoy asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"Robots won't control this entire planet." McCoy said.

Spock had a sigh.

"I am referring to the part where he is mistaken for someone else and then we wind up having to prove otherwise." Spock said.

"That happened not that often. . . ." McCoy trailed off thinking of the past turning his head away looking in the direction of the tv screen. There was a long uncomfortable silence between the two. "Speaking of which." McCoy  turned his head in the direction of the older Vulcan. "Did you kill them all?"

"At least the ones who refused to be subjugated." Spock said.

"That is damning." McCoy said, turning his head away with disappointment in his voice.

"There was no choice," Spock said. "I take it they did in yours."

"They did." McCoy said.

"Bill told me I am the kind of person that everyone would trust." Spock said. "And I take it my word will be believed over Bill's if he were to be suspected to be another version of Jim that no one trusts and despises."


	10. Ediable snacks

Bill came down with a suitcase after what seemed to be forever. Precisely thirty-three minutes and forty-three seconds. Bill's eyes had apparently turned a shade of red. And if he had been crying, his cheeks hardly showed it. His bedroom had no signs that  Elizabeth once lived there. Her clothes had vanished. Pictures of her had vanished. It was like she never existed. And yet, Bill still remembered her. Bill noticed the two men were not speaking.  Spock had his fingers tapping together in his lap. McCoy had his arms folded. It appeared as though they had hit a intense part of their argument and refused to speak afterwards.

"Foul mood?" Bill asked, with a raised eyebrow.

It surprised Bill how easily he spoke. How unemotional it sounded. He had spent a good period of time weeping over the fact that his wife did not exist anymore. And yet, these two men had clear eyes. Bill had half expected them to bond over the loss of their husband. And quite possibly their bond. He recalled Leonard answering a fan over the "Marriage bond" with his reply being, "What marriage bond?" with a raised eyebrow. He didn't need to see the eyebrow being raised. But it certainly made their lines go silent as a Trekker explained the marriage bond. The Turn About Intruder was better than Spock's brain. Leonard hated that episode. _Lenny_ hated that episode. 

New York was a couple days away, and to most people, it felt like a week driving to New York State traveling from South  Carolina to  New York State. There was Northen Carolina,Virginia, West Virginia, and Pennsylvania  to go through in order to reach New York state. Could they make it without sitting in the vehicle with their arms folded looking off in different directions? Well the expectation would be Spock who would attempt to rectify the scenario so the ride would not be so tension ridden. On the other hand, a little piece of quiet with two entirely new men would be unwanted. Bill had the distinctive feeling the two men had to talk something out. Or to drown the silence out via the radio.

"This is not your house." Spock said, ending the eerie silence once Bill was at the end of the stairs.  Bill had lowered his eyebrow. 

Bill paused, as though something had just crossed his mind.  He went to the garage door then opened it. Behold was a van version of the air-car. He rubbed his forehead. Everything was changing so far. Could this model be more different? Something that, himself, could not drive? Science Fiction in the movies was a bit lacking in the area of starting up cars. They hardly showed scenes in cars set in the future. Let alone start the vehicle in the movie because it would be a waste of the actors time and money if it were done out of mundane purpose. No one showed cars being started in the new movies these days. 

"Pardon me," Bill said, turning toward the two men. "But do air-vans operate the same way as an air-car?"

"Why of course." McCoy said.

"The air-cars I am familiar have only two doors." Spock said.

"No wonder you are not at least the phased by this brand of air-cars." McCoy said.

Bill could hear rain suddenly pounding against the pavement. It was unusual for it to rain. But then again life had become unnreal. He kept the door open using a Christmas decoration being Mr Snowman. He went to the back part of the van then popped the trunk open. He placed his suitcase inside the trunk. When he looked outside through the open garage door, the clouds appeared as though they were heavy and sad. How many people out there had lost their loved ones? Millions? Thousands? Billions? Bill did not know. Though he did know today would be remembered in history as Earth Fiction Day. The day fiction became reality. But what he did know is that it seemed that Earth was crying with them. Sometimes when Bill was a kid he would think the storms were occurring because Earth was upset. Or mother nature was upset. Upset for a loss. Gravely, personal, and heartbreaking. Bill turned his head away then headed back inside the building to pack the healthy lunch. At least for Spock, who was a vegetarian.

Bill came back inside the apartment to find Spock wearing a pair of reading glasses indulged into a novel that had golden text reading 'How to attempt to save someone from their own addiction and safely ensure their recovery by William Shatner'. Which he never wrote before. Nirine. Perhaps. . . The Shatner who owned this house never lost her. But then he didn't have any clothes upstairs for a woman. Just photographs. He went into the kitchen where he opened a cabinet from below the sink to see a large green luggage with three zippers. He towed the luggage out checking if the top was wet. He saw there wasn't any tubes connecting the sink. Bill looked around under the sink then closed the cabinet doors. He stood up right then looked forward to see there were was not faucets that controlled what kind of water came out of the spout. He held his hand out below the spout then waved from side to side. Water sprinkled out of the spout landing on his hand. Bill yanked his hand back.

"I believe that humans of your era would be unable to cook if they bought this house." Spock said.

"He is right," McCoy said. "And there is a good chance the next house you purchase will be exactly like this one."

"Who says I am going to buy a large house?" Bill asked, turning away from the sink.

"You seem like the kind." Spock said.

The water stopped running.

"Spock, do you like lettuce sandwiches?" Bill asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"McCoy, what about you?" Bill asked.

"Good old fashioned healthy consumption products." McCoy said.

"Okay," Bill said. "McDonalds always serves breakfast." He opened the refrigerator then took out the lettuce. "Breakfast burritos," He took out a white glass container. "Breakfast eggs," He took out the tomatoes. "And breakfast side snacks." He took out several plates from the cabinets. "Cheeseburgers, big mac, and so on. Dairy Queen serves icecream all day long." He took out the cutting knife placing the tomatoes on the plate. "And there is some restaurants along the way. If they are still there. Like the cinnamon rolls tossers. The trees covered in weeds that are currently being, at least attempted to, stopped in its tracks. Worst pest. Twenty years ago you never saw trees being devoured alive by that weed."

Spock and McCoy raised the eyebrow.

"Really?" The two men asked at once.

"Really," Bill said. "And if you are very picky about hair not landing in your orders from drive through, you are more than welcome to prepare a Peanut Butter and  Jelly Sandwich." McCoy sprinted up then took a spare roll of bread then searched for the jelly in the refrigerator, a knife, and a plate. "Ever made your own lunch?"

"Don't push your buttons." McCoy said, with a scowl as Bill chopped away at the tomatoes with a short lived cackle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That cackle was just added.


	11. The drive starts

The window shield wipers went back and forth. The house that once used to the Shatner resident was left behind up for sale. Much like a van there were only two seats at the front, three seats in the middle, and three seats in the back. Bill had the bag of snacks in the front seat.  Though McCoy quickly moved it out of Spock's reach as he sat right next to Bill with his seatbelt buckled. Bill dug his hand into the bag of snacks while Spock sent a glare in the general direction of the doctor. The bag for healthy consummation was sitting on the backseat. Spock returned his attention to a padd on his lap playing a game being Temple Ruins. Bill could hear grunts coming from the backseat. McCoy was reading a novel, legs curled up to his chest, and the novel blocking his face.

"This game is illogical." Spock said.

Bill looked over toward the time on the radio then appeared to be amused.

"About time." Bill said. "Try Candy Crush."

Spock's finger tapped on the screen.

"Fascinating." Spock said.

Bill tapped his fingers on the steering wheel following the tune to the music being played.

"Will you still love even when I am not beautiful?" Bill sang with the lyrics. He had a terrible singing voice. "I know you will,I know you will, I know you will."

"Great Gatsby starring Leonard Dicapio and Carey Milligan." McCoy said.

"It is reassuring to know you had movies and music in the time of war." Bill said, humming along to the song.

"This movie was made _before_ the war." McCoy said.

"Oh, really?" Bill said.

"It wasn't until 2026 that we had World War 3." McCoy said.

"Hillary Clinton?"  Bill asked.

"No," McCoy said. "A Republican. The cheeto was elected. Democrats were against it. Hillary Clinton left office in 2024 leaving America better than it was before. Asides to the strive in technology, peace treaties,recovered economy. Hillary Clinton was against the war but both houses were for it.  Surprisingly, after 2026, we never heard of Donald Trump again. Trump TV just vanished as soon as the war started. I heard that a missile striked Trump Force One during a evacuation. He never stood a chance."

"First hundred days in office and the republicans start a war that nearly devastated Earth," Bill said. "If that actually happened . . . I would be ashamed to be a republican."

"You wouldn't be alive." McCoy said.

"True. But that would send me rolling in my grave." Bill said.

"Illogical." Spock and McCoy said at once.

"What?" Bill asked. "You never heard of that phrase?"

"It has no meaning or use in our future," McCoy said. "There is nothin' to be ashamed about. It's quite been forgotten it was used often in your time." Bill shook his head rolling an eye. "I like to guess that you never experienced the eugenic wars. The other you probably never lived through that."

"So you are saying there might not be Boston Legal?" Bill asked.

"Yes." McCoy said.

"That is sad." Bill said. "Everyone should get to see Jimmy without his glasses acting like he can see. It's very impressive if you ask me." The two men raised their eyebrows at the thespian. "He can't see without his glasses."

Spock cleared his throat.

"Actually," Spock said. "In my reality, Jim was a big fan of it. His father loved the reruns."

"I am surprised that George was still alive." Bill said.

"Not for long," Spock said. "This game is unusual. Why do my character keep jumping over the wall?" His eyes were glued to the screen as he was crowed forward. "Human entertainment in the 21st bewilders me."

"They pass the time often," Bill said. "And then there are audiobooks."

"A part of me envies you for that." McCoy said.

"You. . . didn't have that?" Bill asked.

"If we did, the technology is gone for it." McCoy said.

"Ah, such a shame." Bill said. "Say, McCoy, how do you recharge?"

"I refuse to answer that question." McCoy said.

"Do you hook yourself into an outlet?" Bill asked. "Or do you shut yourself down to charge your dilithium batteries that are rechargable?" McCoy glared a hole into the man's forehead. "Right, you are not an android." McCoy took out a candy bar then broke it open. "When it is nightfall, you cannot operate. You drop everything you do then because there is so little energy being sent by the sun."

"If that were even true, which it is not," McCoy said. "Nothing would ever get done."

"So you sleep like any ordinary person?" Bill asked.

"I wouldn't answer that." McCoy said.

"If De were here, he would say that you're that you are deliberately being mysterious," Bill said. "I am glad that he isn't here. To see someone who is his character but really not. Half something that Leonard McCoy would be and being defensive about it. I don't see the point in avoiding talking about sleep."

"I still wouldn't answer that." McCoy said.

"Riiight."  Bill said.  "I'll just wait until it's nightfall."

"You are too curious for your own good." McCoy said, with a sigh.

"Being curious helps us survive." Bill said.

"And kills you." McCoy said.

"Hey, that happens in horror movies!" Bill said, insulted.

"That trope still applies in real life." McCoy said,

"No, they are just programmed to be that way in the movies.  Dumbed down and unintelligent, sometimes they are drunk by their own attractive body." McCoy raised the eyebrow. "I mean, for example, did you know in the original ghostbusters that the woman had brains?" McCoy shook his head.  "The reboot has the man without brains. An idiot! If you are going to make a ghostbusters movie at least give the opposite gender, who acts as secretary, a brain. It works both ways.  I mean, I did like the movie, but Kevin. . ."

"Are you sayin' that your version of the first Ghostbusters reboot was awful?" McCoy asked.

"Women liked it, but I don't think the millennial did, I mean for those who have seen the original," Bill said. "I would have enjoyed it a little more if Kevin was a dork with a brain. With lenses!"

"I take it the male character was dumb." McCoy said.

"As endearing they tried to make the girls with their mascot, it just didn't sit well,"  Bill said. "Kevin could have been someone who complained a lot or a book nerd who was capable of mulitasking. The movie felt like a parody of the actual Ghostbusters."

"Say, what else are--I mean, _were_ they going to reboot?" McCoy asked.

"Jumanji." Bill said. The doctor appeared to be horrified by the reply.

"The one . . . with  . . . Robin Williams?" McCoy asked, slowly.

"It would have been released next year." Bill said. "And then there are, or were, The Goonies, Space Jam, Willy  Wonka and the chocolate factory, The Jungle Book,The Lion King Beauty and The Beast, Mulan--"

"I get it." McCoy cut Bill off.

"What next? Airplane?" Bill asked.

"Are----were they going to reboot naked gun by any chance?" McCoy said.

"Yes." Bill said.

"The first reboot was hilarious. The rest. . . Not so much." McCoy said.

There was a long silence between them.

"Was it called Naked Phaser by any chance?" Bill ended the silence.

"Unstripped Phaser: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,and 10." McCoy said. "Turned into a cash cow in the late 2255. Only stopped getting made because it implied that we were goin' to get some Romulans joinin' star fleet and it arose such a controversy."

"Well. . ." Bill said. "that's quite hilarious."

"It's a abomination that it had to happen," McCoy said, bitterly. "that's what."

"I understand the feeling," Bill said.

"Really?" McCoy asked.

"Franchises can get fatigue and the audiences these days are quick to point out when it has become cash cow,"  Bill said. "I hoped that it wouldn't become this way for Star Trek. Turns out, I will not have to hope it won't become a cash cow since it's real."

"Where are we goin' again?" McCoy asked.

"Adam's house," Spock spoke up. "your GPS indicated it would take an hour using solar energy at the current speed you are going in the sky." Bill looked over his shoulder toward the Vulcan with a equally raised eyebrow.

"What level are you on?" Bill asked.

"Level thirty-three," Spock said, as the man noticed the Vulcan's hair was turning darker.

Bill looked over toward the doctor.

"Do I look like I am getting younger to you?" Bill asked.

"Ya still look fifty, the same way ya did when I first crash landed," McCoy said.

"Drats," Bill said. "here I thought time itself breaking would make me young again."

"Why would ya want that?" McCoy said, raising a arched eyebrow. "Got mistakes to correct?"

"No," Bill said. "I just rather drop off two people in my prime."

"Bill," Spock started. "your natural hair is dark brown, is that so?"

"Yes," Bill said.

"No wonder Jim's hair kept changing as long as I knew him," Spock said.

"Same here," McCoy said. "Jim is like a time lord. Keeps changin'!"

"That is true," Bill said, with a laugh. "Now let's find a music station for you." he tapped on the wide, somewhat flat screen tapping his way through several stations. The younger man paused, staring at the screen, bewildered at the odd lyrics coming through that involved "I AM A MOTHER FUCKING WOMAN!" he paneled through another station that had eighty's music playing. "Sometimes, I like songs with swearing. Just not in every verse."

McCoy groaned.

"No, please, not _that_ music," McCoy said, once the station landed on to more swearing.

"It's better than listening to nothing at all," Bill said. "or to what is going on outside. It is depressing as it is already. And if there were someone playing war of the worlds, many people would believe that over the current news being delivered. I hardly think any station is playing their usual story telling hour for that reason," the station returned to the eighty's music. "There's even more stupid music, chicken one? Nay nay? Pure, senseless music." The station returned back to the eighties. "Much better."


	12. The ride of plans

There was music carried inside the vehicle that randomly changed design by the inside and the outside at random. Although, Bill could still drive with some reliance from Spock and McCoy. McCoy looked over his shoulder to see the Vulcan's hair was slightly darker than it was before. His perfectly trimmed goatee still in place. _No wonder Bill had asked if he were getting younger_ , the doctor thought. There were buildings that were designed quite oddly standing out around them. The doctor's turned off his audios while leaned against the window. Bill took out occasionally a snack from the bag. The GPS directed him to follow the installed, directed path to Adam's house. The pain from Elizabeth's absence was waning, slowly, as though there was a gut blow into his chest still stinging. Perhaps. . . No. If he tried to make a holoprogram version of her, it might not be entirely accurate. His mind wondered off toward Adam. What was the point of the visit? To reassure Adam that Leonard had come back, even  as a shadow of himself, even as a dream.

"Bill, Bill, Bill," McCoy's voice brought him back into reality.

"Yes?" Bill said.

"Your friend's family. . ." he looked around. "um. . . uh. . .   does not exist anymore."

"What?" Bill said, then his hazel eyes gazed toward the GPS system showing one last direction.

Bill looked up to see a series of greenery about the area.

Spock was fast asleep while snoring, slumped against the window.

There were vines sprawled all over the windowless buildings. Various types of flowers flourishing on the window ledge that had various layers of dirt in a long, wide box shape. Trees were growing out of various aspects of the building structures that were lined down. The air-van was paused in the air. It felt odd to be in the middle of a zone that felt like disaster had struck here long ago sending the people away. And either killing them. He can see cars that were covered in grass laid empty with open windows. It hit him that De and Len's family's were gone or never had existed in the first place. Whatever happened to them, it must be better than what the trio were experiencing.  Bill pressed random buttons making the window wipers turn on, the blinks off and on, poking around for a button. The air-van lowered down and down until it landed onto the floor. The windshield wipers turned off. There was sounds of crickets while lightning bugs were lingering up and down in the dark scenery.

"If you have to go pee then you better go now," Bill said. "cyborg's still have bladders. . . right?"

"Yes," McCoy said, unbuckling himself. The doctor looked at the actor in pity. "I feel sorry for ya."

"Don't be," Bill said.

"Ya have lost everyone ya know," McCoy said. "no one should go through that."

"Hopefully it can be undone," Bill said. "I want my spouse back."

"Me too," McCoy agreed.

"We're going to New York State," Bill said. "And I doubt we may find gas stations."

"How about ya?" McCoy asked. "I don't know how ya didn't have to go for how lon' we're on the road."

"Auto pilot," Bill said. "happens to everyone."

Bill and McCoy looked over toward the resting, snoring, Vulcan.

"I did give him water earlier while ya were on auto-pilot," McCoy said.

"Pure water or . . . the water with the filmsy label?" Bill asked.

McCoy looked over toward the empty content.

"Pure, clean water," McCoy said, then faced the man.

"You wake him up," Bill said. "I woke him up earlier."

"Ya asked," McCoy said, holding his hand out between the two seats.

Suddenly McCoy's hand became a long, gray stick that gently poked at the Vulcan's shoulder. The mirror Spock shifted in the seat turning his back toward the men with a groan. Bill restrained his amused laugh then took out a water bottle, "squirt him," handing it to the doctor. McCoy grew a wide, devious smile. Bill got out of the car walking over across the street. He saw the street lamps were covered in vines. There was a row of trees alongside the unoccupied buildings. He looked over his shoulder to see the light in the center of the vehicle being on and McCoy preparing to squirt the Vulcan. Bill lowered his zipper then performed his usual routine whistling to himself as a jet of liquid struck a tree bark. Bill had a small laugh to himself picturing the cyborg squirting the Vulcan. Who would awaken with a startle, a lot like a cat,  except without the raised hair. It was the most amusing picture in his mind. He heard footsteps coming from behind him. 

"You need baby wipes," came Spock.

Bill caught a baby wipe.

"Where did you get baby wipes?"  Bill asked, with a raised eyebrow toward the elder.

"It is best to be prepared for everything on the road, " was all Spock replied preparing to relieve himself a few feet away from the human. "I take it we are not going to Adam's house?"

"Star Fleet Command," Bill said. "stretch your legs," the human rezipped his pants and wiped his hands. "I will be in the air-van."

Bill looked over to see the cyborg was relieving himself in the tree across. The doctor was singing to himself a old tune that Bill had heard long ago. It had been a long time since he heard it on the radio. He made his way into the air-van with the driver side door open. He tapped lightly on the screen then, with much difficulty, typed in 'Star Fleek'. He pressed the space bar chastising himself. He paused, contemplating, about how _fleek_ Star Fleet was. Not a messy hair in sight during his days on set. Well, except for post fight scenes, they were messy. Leonard's hair was barely messy. He was the most perfect man that anyone would cross. Bill smiled at the memories that crossed his mind regarding Leonard. Most importantly, Leonard snoring away within his make up room in pointy ears prosthetic and uniform. Bill typed in 'fleet'. A suggestion came up on the screen: _Do you mean 'Star Fleet Command'_?

"Yes, I do," Bill said. But before he could tap on it, the suggestion vanished, replaced by a new map with the car being represented by a blue dot and their path highlighted by a red stream of light.

"Motel is thirty-three miles away," Majel's voice came over.

"Right," Bill said. "voice command," he looked toward the baby wipe in his hand. "Computer, is there a recycling machine installed?"

"Recyclable is installed into the driver side door," the computer replied.

"Ah!" Bill looked over to see the rounded, dark hole with circular light blue rims that lead to a flat circular bottom. "There it is," he dropped the baby wipe into the object to see a flash of light and the baby wipe was no more. "Woah."

"Recycling has been completed," the computer replied.  Bill reached out taking some candy from the bag.

"Computer," Bill started. "turn on the news."

"Good evening, America. This is Martha Stewart," came Martha's voice. "Last night, we experienced our loved ones being taken away. And entire families being removed overnight. New families being put in their place or not at all. Fictional people appearing around the world. North Korea has dissolved into Korea controlled by a democratic power. Russia has undergone a remarkable change in the past few hours to a democratic, cooperating nation." the woman paused during the lengthy speech and it sounded a lot like paper being shuffled. Martha cleared her throat resuming what she had started. "Science has drastically expanded, as has medicine, the cure for cancer has been found, cars have changed, and people who were dead are alive once more.  A pre-built Star Fleet Headquarters was discovered this morning in New York City. President Adams met with Democratic Presidential Candidate Hillary Clinton behind closed doors. Republican candidate Donald Trump has reportedly been unable to be found as has his campaign staff and Vice President Nominee. President Adams made a request this afternoon. . ."

" ** _If you serve in Star Fleet, then you are obligated to go to the Star Fleet Command in New York City,_** " Adams voice continued from the radio. **" _If you can provide any help to resolve this current situation then it is welcomed._ _Upon your arrival, you will be filled in on what made this to occur._** "

So Star Fleet had a rough idea of what lead this to happen. _Good_ , Bill thought. 

The news comforted the actor, while relaxing in the seat with his thoughts eased.

Another important issued bothered him. Why was he still existing unlike so many of his friends? It just did not make sense. It was not logical. Given the train of logic that the reality spills were going with Spock, Alan, and McCoy. James 'Jim' Kirk should be here not William 'Bill'  Shatner. Perhaps what they knew about the situation could explain away the lack of not being here. Bill wanted an answer to that. If Len were still around,  then he too, would want an answer even in Bill's place. And when Bill had answers to questions, he was fairly confident with what was going to happen next. And with that sort of mind set, he could see what he could do to help. And make a new life for himself in this odd, unusual world.

 **" _Counterparts of Star Fleet officers must report in person to notify their counterparts non-existence. I have signed a executive order regarding this issue, and several others, regarding the rights of the displaced. To those who are no longer fictional people, be patient, we are still getting our planet together,"_** Adams continued. Adams paused, briefly. ** _"Rest assured._ _We_** will ** _get to you."_**

If they couldn't fix it, people had to make a life out of what reality was now.

And do what they could to help others. Whether it may be insignificant or not.

A crystal clear memory of dialogue, from almost a lifetime ago, came across the actor's mind.

" _ **Let me help. A hundred years or so from now, I believe, a famous novelist will write a classic using that theme. He’ll recommend those three words even over I love you."**_

"Computer, turn the station to a radio station, no swearing," Bill said.

"Station changed," the computer said, as a unique song came on.

Bill sat there enjoying the scenery and the music while relaxing there in the chair. He slowly closed his eyes leaned forward with his hands placed on the steering wheel. His hazel eyes closed then opened hearing a familiar sound. The doors had been opened. A sound that he heard from younger cars when the doors had been opened after being parked. It was for no reason at all, everyone knew the doors were opening. It was also a unnecessary noise. Ding ding ding ding ding. Low and soft almost soft that it would awaken someone from sleeping. The high pitch noise in his ear persisted being louder than the old, familiar noise. Bill turned his head tiredly looking over to who had entered the seat beside him. It was Spock who sat in the passenger seat. The Vulcan tossed the bag into the backseat smack into the doctor's face.

"Hey!" McCoy said.

"You wanted the bag, doctor," Spock replied, hearing the human's grumble. "the breakfast burrito is spoiled. I will retrieve myself breakfast at the next rest stop." Bill blinked, his vision clearing, at the somewhat blurry figure who was preparing to buckle his seatbelt up. "May I do the driving, Bill?"

"No," Bill replied. "the motel is just thirty-one minutes away."

"Ya gonna fall into autopilot and get lost," McCoy said.

"And besides, I will wake up before you two, earlier," Bill said. "it'll take one of you eight hours to recharge and Spock will wake up after me," he looked toward the Vulcan. "I have taken worse road trips at night. Without using air transportation."

"Ah," Spock said, buckling himself up. "Private jets and air planes."

"Spock, Spock," Bill said. "No, just, no."

"Which one?" Spock asked.

"I go on air-planes,"  Bill said. McCoy buckled up. "All right. . ."  Bill felt around for a button near the steering wheel. "how do I start this again?"

"It is above your hand," Spock said.

"What?" Bill asked, looking over toward the Vulcan baffled.

"The start button," Spock replied.

"Oh!" Bill said, his vision caught sight of the start button.

The glowing blue center to the right was pressed in. The air-van gently floated above the cracked, paved road covered in grass. It was going to be a long trip. He decided that they would have to take turns. He was the first one driving so, naturally, to get the first leg of the trip done it would be Spock. Bill glanced over toward the Vulcan whose eye were peeled on the flat screen that had floating, black text contrasting against the white background.  He turned away from the street keeping his eye on the road. Reality was likely settling over a permanent appearance. It was not worth the trip to see if Adam was back in the morning. McCoy could get the second leg of the trip done, and then himself be last. Spock was silent, absorbed into the non-fiction novel. His attention span mute.  The glasses were resting on the Vulcan's nose reflecting back what was on the screen. The music from the radio was ignored as was everyone in the air-van.

Bill drove the car down the street seeing a much alive, shining section of the street up ahead. The actor's grip on the steering wheel relaxed. The music was playing again providing a distraction and their minds to relax. Some songs were capable of doing just that. The high pitch noise in Bill's ear was drowned out by the music. Rain started to beat against the window. The wipers slid back and forth rhythmically. Night fall came closer and closer. The sun was setting against the tree infested city. It was a shadow of what it once had been only beautiful by nature standards.  "Computer, stop!" the air-van stopped abruptly pulling a heart string for the doctor. McCoy leaned forward highly alarmed.  The headlights displayed pair of walking large silver foxes with nine tails occupied by little red-brown foxes that had one to three tails. The one tailed fox stared back with curious, dark eyes then turned their attention away following after the evolved adults. "Computer, drive on."

"What was that?" McCoy asked, head turned toward the actor.

"A Vulpix," Bill said. "cute little fella. Fire pokemon. It can have up to six tails."

"Six?" McCoy asked.

"Six," Bill replied, with a nod.  McCoy turned his head in the direction of the wide see through mirror.

"FLYIN' SQUIRREL!" McCoy shouted.

"What--" Bill took a sharp turn missing the black, yellow, and white flying squirrel.

"This city-forest is crawlin' with these 'Pokemon'," McCoy said, as Bill resumed the drive.

"I hope there isn't going to be a hoothoot flying in the way," Bill said.

"Hoot. . . Hoot?" McCoy asked, bewildered.

"I hate to kill a baby owlet," Bill continued. "Even for a Noctowl," Bill looked over toward the cyborg. The doctor's eyebrows were raised. "take a nap, McCoy, relax," the actor turned his attention back on the route ahead. "I bet there won't be anymore flying pokemon at night. . ."

"If I see another bird fly towards the car I am installin' the GPS into my systems and walkin' my way there,"  McCoy said, with his arms folded.

"Remember, the pokemon are just as afraid of you as you are afraid of them," Bill said.

"And ya?" McCoy asked. "Aren't ya terrified about walkin' into HQ on the off chance that a different Jim caused this?"

"Yes," Bill replied. "Courage is doing what I want to do even if I am afraid."

"At least that is consistent for humanity," McCoy said. "computer, turn on news."

"---The Department of Displaced has reported that the process of getting voter ids, identification cards, social security, and among other matters will take up up to one to five years," Martha continued. "There is growing worry that the events of last night cannot be undone. Other concerns are that the end of the world is arriving. Religious leaders have released statements throughout the morning. The Vatican released a statement this afternoon ' _love, understanding, and cooperation with neighbors will keep us going. God is with you_ '."

"And religion still thrives," McCoy said. "I hope this reality change doesn't effect good progress between church and their stances on issues that matter to people like me."

"For a future seen in Star Trek, religion must not play a part in exploring," Bill replied, looking over toward the slouched cyborg. "religion stays in the backseat."

"Ha ha ha, very funny," McCoy said. "One question, though, just how many pokemon creatures were made up in your reality?"

"Hundreds," Bill replied. "if you are not counting the fakemon."

"Is that a dinosaur up ahead?" McCoy asked.

"Wait, what?" Bill said, taking a turn toward the right.

"That," McCoy said.

Bill and McCoy looked over toward the window to see a medium sized brown and dark  brown creature shaped like a small Sauropod with a coat of hair on the back with two yellow spots and three spots on the sides of all four legs. Bill looked over in surprise from the fakemon blinking as it seemed to be munching onto a stick that had a small leaf. Its head was the shape of a small acorn.  Some of the grasping knowledge Bill had about Fakemon just went out the window. Fakemon and real pokemon living together was a piece of reality that stood out oddly.

"Dinosaurs are normally not that cute," Bill replied, changing the station by hand.

From behind, the actor overheard snoring.

Bill looked over to see McCoy fast asleep.

"So cyborgs do sleep," Bill said.

The actor turned his head away back on the path they were going. He followed the directions given by the glowing light blue center to the installed GPS. Bill changed the channel once again on the radio. The low, slow music drifting in and out. The high pitched noise in his ear drowned out by the music.  The one thing that remained of his reality. That was it, and himself. He was willing to part with it if he was never going to hear it again. Suppose McCoy had some sort of a battery that relied on sunlight. The last sunlight had drowned from the sky being replaced by a vastness of black. There were lights in the sky that were moving in the distance. He could see it from the window. The stars were changing shape and pattern. Almost as though the constellations themselves were still undergoing a reality bleed for that matter.

The headlights displayed Noctowls flying away while some held little purple rats in their talons. Bill hummed to the music. The city taken over by plants seemingly vanished as Bill crossed lanes into the crystal clean, well kept city aspect. Down the hill he went, two right turns, one left turn, up the hill, and a left turn once more. He drove into the parking lot then put into a parking space, "Computer, stop." The air-van came to a gentle stop. The human yawned. Spock turned off the padd and placed it into the long, wide jean pocket.  He opened the door hearing the muffled yet gentle dinging within the car. Bill turned in the direction of the Vulcan who had taken out a thin, light gray pen device.

"I will get the rooms," Bill said.

"Do you need me to have the laser light on?" Spock inquired.

Bill looked over his shoulder toward the sparsely populated parking lot then back toward Spock.

"Nah," Bill said. "It will come in handy later."

Spock put the thin, gray pen away. Bill closed the doors then waked his way toward the motel entrance. He walked in, his legs still moving, as he saw a highly advanced room. It was very white inside with plants decorating the scenery in pots, dark blue rugs  engulfing the floor, a small waterfall installed, with walls that had late night comedians poking fun at the change. Bill  felt out of place and felt like it was surreal. He was scanned by a light that he hadn't spotted from behind him. He turned in the direction of the counter to see a blue man standing in front of it who seemed to be muscular at first glance in a tight blue shirt.  Bill's eyes were focused on the small, rounded dark blue buttons  squeezed between the man's breasts, the stuffed breast pocket full of pen related devices, and his shoulder pads were a different shade of blue. It almost blended in with the man's skin had it not been darker His eyes trailed up toward the man's face coming right over to the front of the desk. Bill saw a name tag on the right breast pocket that was golden. It read Bob.

"Please put your hands on the counter," Bob said.

Bill looked over on the crystal, blue surface that seemed to have boxes and options. It looked as though if he as much laid a finger on it, the entire thing would become scrambled up. There were small boxes that looked like they could be checked using a pen. The actor hesitated, trying to decide which part of the surface he should put his hand on. Bill looked up toward the blue individual. Bob looked down toward the screen then raised a thinned lighter blue eyebrow back.

"I am from 2016," Bill replied. "technology was never advanced."

"Yes, it was," Bob said. It became apparent that this alien man came from a _different_ 2016.

"Did Bill Clinton get accused of rape?" Bill asked.

"Not at all," Bob said.

"9/11?" Bill asked.

"What is that?" Bob asked.

"The towers fell during a terrorist attack," Bill said. "two airplanes."

"Never happened," Bob replied.

"Orlando?" Bill asked. "The attack in Orlando? The jilted ex-lover who wanted to take everyone with him?"

"Oh that. . ." Bob said. "we had a terrorist attack during first contact. Jihadists tried to disrupt our meeting, and instead, they made it a lot more firm on our decision to work together. Humans lost over a hundred of their own and my kind lost thirty-eight."

"We lost over two thousand people," Bill said. The alien man stared at him.

"There's a saying that is common in the intergalactic union," Bob said. "I grieve with thee," he looked toward the man's hand then toward the screen. "were they not christian?"

"They weren't," Bill said.

"Ahhh. . ." Bob said. 

"Not all of them," Bill replied. "where things were going . . ." Bob rearranged the buttons on the screen. "we were going down the path that Germany went down, seems business didn't learn from Germany's mistake."

"Put your hand on the wide space," Bob said.

"I mean, it was a possibility," Bill said. "Hillary Clinton was bound to win. Donald Trump was a lot like the American version of Hitler."

"Don't jinx yourself," Bob replied. "someone worse is going to replace him."

"Yes," Bill said, with a nod. "I would like three rooms," he heard a series of short beeps. The surface under his fingers glowing a shade of blue. A small, square image popped up showing him younger and smiling back. At least a couple decades younger. When the movies started being filmed for Star Trek. De and Len aged like fine wine compared to him. The actor appeared to be fond at the memory of his colleagues. The image zipped away.

"Rooms 113, 114, and room 115," Bob said, handing the man a card. "know how to operate this, old man?"

"Uh huh," Bill said, looking up toward the man. "this is familiar."

"Have a good day, Mr Shatner," Bob said.

"You too," Bill said, then he turned away and headed back outside in a good mood. "Spock, got the rooms!" he opened the passenger side door. "Now uh . . . how do we get Cyborg De out of here?" Spock looked  over toward the actor that slowly turned into a deadpan expression. "What? What am I missing?"

"Did you forget how strong Vulcans are?" Spock asked. "Not only am I heavy."

"Oh!" Bill smacked his forehead. "Duh!  I forgot. Come on, I'll get the luggage!" Bill opened the back to the van then slid out the three luggage's that were light weight. He looked over to see Spock holding the cyborg in one hand to his side---Bill rubbed his eyes  with his free hand.  "Spock, that's creepy. Hold him with _both_ hands."  
  
 "It normally does not bother anyone,"  Spock replied.  
  
"Because that is _normalized_. Not normalized here. I think the young man in there will be freaked out," Bill gestured toward the inside of the motel.  "You're just doing this to freak me out, are you?"  
  
 Spock appeared to be irked.  
  
"Freaking  out a travel companion is illogical," Spock said.  
  
"Uh huh, says the man who did that a lot on his away missions,"  Bill said.  
  
"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few,"  Spock said.  
  
Bill closed the back end then tossed the two cards that had numbers on them to the Vulcan.  
  
Spock caught the two cards in his hand.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything coming from you. I mean, when I say fascinating, it doesn't mean anything. Like me saying it to you, it means something.  I know it's just a phrase, and it means something to a lot of people," Bill said, once he approached the Vulcan who held the cyborg in both hands. "Maybe it'll mean something to you. Once you visit and see Vulcan in its golden glory. You need to see a free Vulcan. You really do. And frankly," Bill walked away toward the entrance. Spock followed suit. "All you know is being Mirror Spock pretending to lead a non-democratic society."  
  
Spock was silent as they made their way into the motel.  
  
"That is true,"  Spock agreed, finally.  
  
From Bill's air-van, a red and white monkey with a hair style do resembling a flame sat on the roof. 


	13. Motel morning

McCoy awoke that morning feeling refreshed. He trudged out of bed, slipped off his attire from the previous day tossing them into the laundry dispenser. With the socks, pants, and so on. The doctor tripped over the luggage landing on the floor with a hard thud. The doctor stood up using the side of the bed as his support. He opened the luggage to, bare naked, to see the attire that he had folded up neatly inside. McCoy put the luggage on to the bed. The doctor went into the bathroom to see that there was a compartment for the sonic shower. There was the sonic sink. The sonic hand dryer set alongside the sonic sink. McCoy placed the attire on the closed toilet. He walked in then relaxed himself. The filth from the previous day vibrated off his skin. The events of the previous day felt like a nightmare that had happened.

McCoy stepped out of the sonic shower, dry.

Speaking of which, it wasn't as dry as the bridge.

_"Commander Uhura, announce ship wide evacuation," Spock ordered, standing on the center of the silent bridge._

_McCoy helped up Chekov to his feet then applied a skin regenerator on the young man's hand repairing the damage done by the security station. Spock took out a installed phaser in the compartment near the entrance holding it by the handle making his way toward the turbo lift. The lights were flickering on and off on the bridge as the bird of prey loomed in the distance being flanked by the other Klingon starships. There were was a certain air of dread within the bridge as Uhura announced it with her index finger in her ear acting as a transmitter. Sulu was acting cool in his station with his fingers flying on the console turning on safety mode to minimize the glitches._

_"Yes, captain,"  Uhura replied, tapping on a few buttons on the screen._

_"Mr Sulu, you have the conn," Spock said._

_"Spock," McCoy said, following the Vulcan into the turbo lift. Sulu came to the chair replaced by another crewmember to act as helmsmen."Ya not goin' without me to get him back."_

_"You're a doctor,"  Spock replied. "not a soldier."_

_"Ya right," McCoy said. "but someone has to make sure y'all save Earth."_

_"If that is how you anticipate to spend your freedom, then I will not argue," Spock said, as the doctor joined him._

_"I dare say there is hope for ya, yet, Mr Spock," McCoy said._

_"Do not get your hopes up, doctor," Spock replied, as the doors closed on them._

He brushed his teeth then put on the new attire.  His stomach grumbled. McCoy looked down toward his toes that he hadn't bother to cover. Long and bony, spider like, even. He put his cleaned attire into the luggage after getting dressed. The doctor saw a card on the table reading 114. He took the luggage with him out of the room with the card. The doctor wandered around the building until he came to find the two men sitting at a table sipping coffee and tea. He placed the luggage alongside the chair near to the support beams of the table. In front of Bill was two doughnuts laid on a napkin with bits of jelly covering the top of the doughnut and Spock had a small plastic plate with a Italian dressing empty bag on it. Across from the two was a muffin, boiled egg lacking the skin, and go-gurt with sweet tea left alongside it. The mirror Spock looked over toward the doctor. The Vulcan seemingly appeared to be at ease with himself. The only thing that brought him to a loop was the goatee. So it wasn't a nightmare.

_"Doc---"_

_"Don't do this to me!" McCoy shouted_

_"I will find you after I get Jim," Spock clutched the man's shoulder._

_"Ya won't, Spock!" Spock let go of the doctor's shoulder. "Ya will be dead!"_

_"I am not as long as you remember us," Spock placed one hand onto the doctor's chest then lightly shoved the man into the escape pod. Spock slapped on the red glowing button. "forgive me," Spock pressed his hands on the screen making the shape of the ta'al. McCoy tried to bust the door with his two fists. The thin space between their fingers with warm, loving feelings transpiring between their bond. Heartache screaming through their bond from the doctor's end. "Taluhk nash-veh du."_

_Spock tapped on the screen, lightly tapping on eject._

_"SPOCK!" McCoy screamed. The pod was covered by layer and layer of metal shielding. "SWEETIE! NO!" the Vulcan raised his mental barrier blocking access on their bond. "NOOOOOOO!"_

_The doctor could no longer see the ship only a sea of darkness blocking his vision. The escape pod free fall into space flying in different directions while he remained in one place restricted by the bulky compartments within the escape pod. McCoy closed his eyes, feeling his body being ripped through several atmospheres. And then the bond was no more. The doctor's tears dried as he gasped feeling the lack of a mind connected to his mind. Spock was gone. No. No, no, no, no, no, no. The only thing that comforted him was that Jim would get out of the Klingon's hold and find him. His heart was racing. He braced himself for the landing._

"Hello, doctor," Spock greeted.

 "Morning, McCoy," Bill said.

"How long have y'all been up waitin' for me?" McCoy asked.

"Three hours," the two men said at once.

"Well worth," Spock said. "I took the opportunity to meditate and finish reading the non-fiction novel."

"I took the time to look up the current history agreed on," Bill said. "and Pokemon apparently have been around forever," he held up a padd with a general history of how humans evolved from Pokemon then slid it toward the doctor and leaned back rubbing his chin. "I wonder how Rapidash can be rode. . . Like, how? It's mane is made of entirely fire. Spock theorizes the fire is more like hair and harmless. I am going to ride the Rapidash."

"Eat breakfast," Spock said, as McCoy pulled out a chair for himself. "We can wait another hour."  

McCoy raised an eyebrow back.

"Y'all think it'll take me an hour to finish eatin' this?" McCoy asked.

Spock placed a couple of red and white balls on the table.

"Yes." Spock replied.

"Yeah," Bill agreed. "because this will make your mind be blown."

"For our time on Earth, you will need Pokemon," Spock replied. "For those who refuse to move out of the way," McCoy took a bite out of the muffin looking down upon the small, miniature balls laid on their side. "you can release them upon making our separate ways."

"And a flute," Bill added, holding up a brown flute with holes in them. "these are for Pokemon who can be moved. I got the hang of it."

"Bill _thinks_ he does," Spock said. "You haven't heard him play a trombone."

"I am a good trombone player," Bill said.

"Really?" McCoy asked.

"Good enough to play," Bill said, "had to learn that for Denny Crane. It was fun to play him," the actor smiled at his fond memories. "well, I was parodying myself so it was a fun treat."

"Not surprisin',"  McCoy said. "Jim actually was a good player."

Spock nodded in agreement. Bill looked toward the two men in surprise while the good doctor continued to eat his make shift breakfast. A blue woman in a tight blue buttoned shirt and black jeans trailed her way after the three men holding a see through padd against her chest. She had braided white hair that was discarded on her shoulder. It was on her left shoulder. She came to a stop between the two men. Bill caught sight of the nametag reading Annebelle.

"Pardon me," Annebelle said. "Which one of you is neglecting their Pokemon?"

"Uh," McCoy looked over in the direction of the actor.

"I believe that is you," Spock said, jokingly.

"I don't own Pokemon," Bill said, shaking his hand. "Never caught one."

"They are disturbing the guests," Annebelle stressed.

"All right," Bill said, with a nod. "I will do something about it."

"Thank you, sir," Annebelle said, then she left the three men.

Spock slid the pokeballs toward Bill. All five of them. Bill stood up taking a bite out of the doughnut picking up the balls in his other hand. Bill made his way out of the room grumbling to himself about animals choosing him instead of highly more younger people. He didn't need cute, little animals to be on his heels. Sure, they were cute. Practical? No, not for him. Bill had a air-van. He was better than fine. He made his way out of the motel taking another bite out of the doughnut to see a small monkey resting on the roof with a white foul that had flames flying off like a mane and a little orange-yellow chick chirping alongside the monkey. Bill rubbed the side of his head staring at the sight in shock.  He rubbed his eyes. They were still there giving him a headache.

"Hello!" Bill called. The animals stopped being noisy then came toward his feet. "can you leave, please?"

Chimchar took several steps forward, with no hesitation, on its fists against the pavement acting as the leader of the group. 

"Char?" Chimchar asked.

"Yes," Bill said. "Chimchar and co leave."

"Chim!" Chimchar shook it's head.

"I know you're scared," Bill said. "like a doughnut?" he held out his doughnut to the monkey.

"Chimchar," Chimchar turned its head away holding one hand out.

"So is that a yes?"  Bill asked. "Listen, just, go find other fire type pokemon of your kind."

"Tor, tor tor tor chic!" Torchic explained.

"And you're abandoned?" Bill asked.

"Torchic," Torchic said, sadly.

"Pony," Ponyta said.

"Char," Chimchar agreed.

"Listen," Bill said. "how about I put you into the wild as soon as we get on the highway? So you can find other Pokemon like you," he held out the several pokeballs. "or I can help you find a pokemon trainer who'll need you the most."

"Chim char!" Chimchar poked at the center of the pokeball in the center. The pokeball enlarged startling the little creature.

"Come on, little guy," Bill said, placing the enlarged ball on the ground.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar said, then poked at the center again.

Chimchar became a matter of red energy flying into the opened pokeball that had several screens seen about the inside. The pokeball closed. The ball shook from side to side. One, two, three. The ball stopped shaking with a gentle shade of red engulfing it entirely blocking the white color of the second half. Bill clicked the other two pokeballs then tossed them at the pokeball. He watched the remaining two balls shake from side to side, three time, as before, then stop shaking after a brief glow. He picked up the three balls  feeling excited. He caught a horse. And a cute little chick. A monkey, Elizabeth would have loved to see that! He looked down toward the pokeball that Torchic had chosen. Bill looked at the three balls in his hand as he stood up on his hands. Now how did he make the pokeballs small again? Tech-savy teenagers knew how to operate pokeballs. And well, adapting at his age with technology constantly evolving, was easy. Well, touch screens were a entirely different story.

"Pokeball, become small," Bill said.

The pokeball did not obey him.

So it wasn't activated by voice command.

Bill's mind wondered off toward the Pokemon anime that he had watched.

"Oh!" Bill smacked his forehead. "press the center!" He pressed the center of the pokeballs where they became small easily fitting into his palms as small rounded marbles.  Bill whistled making his way back into the motel taking a bite out of his doughnut. He placed his pokeballs into the left pant pocket. "McCoy, Spock, guess whose got cute Pokemon!" the actor announced sliding back into his seat then slid the small, unused pokeballs toward the Vulcan. 

"Okay," McCoy said, lowering the cup. "now I am mind blown."

"Torchic, come out," Bill said, holding out the center.

"Chimchar," Chimchar said, appearing on the table.

"No, no, no, no, no," Bill said, holding out the pokeball. "Not you. Come back!" Spock snorted out what he was drinking.

"Are ya all right?" McCoy asked.

"Torchic, out," Bill had the pokeball lowered to the floor.

"I am fine," Spock shook his head in amusement.

"Ponyta!" Ponyta cried.

"BACK!" Bill returned the pokemon. He took out the last pokeball. "Meet my Lizzy." he aimed it at the table. In a red light came energy that appeared on the table taking on the characteristic shape of the small pokemon becoming well defined. The light cleared away to reveal the small, happy chic like Pokemon with three yellow feathers sticking out from the forehead. Spock raised an eyebrow with his hands clasped together placing them under his chin.

"Torchic!" Torchic said.

"Cute," McCoy said. "a little, adorable chick. Aww, look at 'em."

"Chic, chic, chic?" Torchic tilted their head at the cyborg. Staring back with their black, small eyes. "Tor!" Torchic turned away, obviously frightened, leaping up toward the pokeball then poked at the center of it. The pokeball activated taking the Pokemon back inside earning a concerned expression from Spock.

"It's afraid of me," Leonard said, somewhat confused.

"Don't worry," Bill said. "she just never seen someone like you before," Bill twirled his finger  at the doctor. "What with the metal in the neck. I mean. She probably has seen plenty of amputees before, given. . . I don't know what level she is, but trust me, Pokemon never seen a human like you before."

"So I can scare away Pokemon," McCoy said.

"Sadly, yes," Bill said.

"That's a great superpower," McCoy said. "No chance in hell they would stalk me," The doctor took another bite from his muffin. "don't ya need somethin' to identify what ya caught?"

"No," Bill said. "I am not a trainer.  It's temporary. Don't need a pokedex."

"Hmm," Spock said. "are there psychic Pokemon?"

"Yes," Bill said. "Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam."

Spock raised an eyebrow further.

"I don't see any magic tricks," Spock said. Bill laughed.

"That's their name," Bill said. "'Abra's are difficult to catch," McCoy slowly began to eat away his breakfast listening to the two men. "In the game, I mean, they only know teleport!"

"So you can make a move and they disappear?" Spock inquired. "So you hunt them down."

"No, no, no," Bill said, shaking his hands. "It doesn't work that way."

"Then how does it work?"  Spock asked.

"A fully healthy Abra take their place," Bill replied. "I mean, _theoretically_ , in the anime, you could be hunting the same Abra who has a lot of Oran Berries and keeps vanishing." the actor shrugged. "But to keep them still and unable to move, you'll have to paralyze them. Such as the move stun spore."

"Fascinating," Spock said, softly. And yet, very intrigued.

It seemed  any counterparts of Spock and Kirk were bound to be nerds of something for all McCoy was concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taluhk nash-veh du=I cherish thee.


	14. Quick stop

Several hours into the trip, there was a road bump in the air. The road bump appeared to be a sea of Starlys flying to evade two larger predator. Bill and Spock had a synchronized, depressed sigh. "Stop," came the command.  McCoy was lunched forward grabbing hold onto the sides of the front chairs. The sight  He analyzed the various wavelengths the birds were going. They were going on their own course for each layer of the flock.

"Why don't ya catch 'em all?" McCoy asked.

"No," the two men said.

"We don't have thousands of pokeballs on hand," Bill said.  "and I don't intend to catch thousands of Pokemon to clear a path."

"Highly illogical," Spock said. "as they would be replaced by even more of their kind."

"Or . . ." Bill said. "I could send out Lizzy and Tars to work together clearing a path."

"Do that," McCoy said.

"I am not sure if her talons can hold on to the roof," Bill said, doubtfully.

"I am sure Lizzy's talons are capable of holding on," McCoy said.

"Let's just hope I am sending out the right two Pokemon,"  Bill said, taking out two of the pokeballs. He clicked on the center of the balls. "Go, Fire Blaze, and whoever you are!" the pokeballs opened on their own  sending out the flickering flames of energy onto the roof.  "clear us a path!"

"Ponyta!" Ponyta shouted.

"Torchic!" Torchic screamed, loudly, dramatically.

"Fire Blaze, use ember!" Bill ordered. "Lizzy, use ember too!" he looked over toward the two men. "Now watch the master of air flight drive slowly through a flock of Starly's."

"Why is your Ponyta glowin' white?" McCoy asked.

"So soon?" Bill said, turning his attention toward the roof. "I didn't expect their level to be so high."

"Remarkable," Spock remarked, slowly in intrigue watching the horse Pokemon grow larger and the legs become longer. Bill's eyes slowly widened and his mouth slowly fell watching a tall figure overlap the windshield. "you caught a game changer."

"Rapidash!" Rapidash cried, firing out a walking stick like figure after the series of Starlys.

Torchic sent out a large rounded flame toward the remaining crowd of Starly's in the center making them to fall down chased by their comrades. The air-van flew quickly through the free space. Bill retrieved the Pokemon using the pokeballs, "Good job, girls! Return!" The red lights flew back into the pokeballs. Bill put the two balls into his pocket wearing a delighted smile on his face. The air-van sped away far from the Starly's that were using themselves as support to lower their comrades to the ground acting as a blanket. McCoy looked over shoulder watching the blanket of Starlys vanish from his line of sight. 

"Are ya not worried they will chase after ya?" McCoy asked.

"They won't do that," Bill said. "they have other things to do other than chasing after old men."

"There is such thin' as birds being intelligent," McCoy said. "revenge is a very understandable language."

"Hah," Bill laughed. "they won't find the right air-van."

"Doctor," Spock began. "If you are worried that we should have traveled on the road, it is highly populated by various vehicles and there is a traffic jam occurring below us," he looked over toward the cyborg. "I googled the traffic status."

"Google this," McCoy said. "can animals seek revenge?"

"I shall," Spock said.

* * *

_"Billy, what_ was _beaming like?"_

_"Classified."_

_"Bill." The familiar old, exasperated protest made Bill feel delighted._

_"Kidding." Bill gave a smile. "It felt like my atoms were being moved. Otherwise? Same old same old."_

_"What did they want from you?"_

_"To finish a argument."_

_"That's a load of bullshit and you know it."  
_

_"I am serious."_

_It was a nice summer day for the two former co-stars asides to birds eying at them from the roof of Zach's trailer. The well aging men were sitting at a bench outside the studio nearby several trailers. They were out of make up, out of uniform, in casual wear. The 2008's movie filming progress, or 2009 as it would later be released, was going along nicely. A part of Leonard felt as though fans may not enjoy Vulcan being destroyed, Spock losing his mother, and Kirk losing his father. On the other hand, the crew of the Enterprise were being exposed to a new generation. Taking canon into a new different direction. A refresher with the triumvirate's relationship just waiting to be developed differently under a unique set of events in the movie series._

_"Why would aliens beam you up then beam you back?" Leonard asked. "That's just a waste of power."_

_"When you put it that way, yeah," Bill said, with a laugh. "Where I was. . . Let's say there was some logic in the illogical," he took a sip from the soda then lowered it. Leonard appeared to be skeptical. "And besides, it was worth the trip for them."_

_"So what was powering the ship?" Leonard asked._

_"I rather not say," Bill said. "just imagine what Star Trek meets reality would be like. There. You got it. That's it."_

_"Dilithium crystals?" Leonard asked._

_"To be honest. . ." Bill stopped. "that's classified."  
_

_"That is a hypothetical question," Leonard said. Bill shrugged in return, apologetically._

_"Sorry, I am bound by the prime directive," Bill said. "not a hypothetical question."_

_"How are you sure this won't happen again?" Bill took another sip from the soda. "Whatever you went through, was this after or before Comic-Con?" Bill took a bite out of his BLT. "You can't hide behind the prime directive forever. You got to talk about it." Bill had a light hearted laugh.  
_

_"Oh, I will," Bill said, once finishing chewing. "In interviews. After various books are published."_

_"Is that all you're interested in?" Leonard asked. "Money?"_

_Bill frowned, lowering his BLT._

_"Well, it's the best way I can honor the memory of the brave men and women," Bill said. "to share their stories and talk about them. That's the best way I can remember them. I can't tell their stories in interviews," then he wiggled his two fingers glaring toward Leonard. "Two hours long? Too short!" he lowered his hand then grasped the soda. "I can't tell everything in one sitting.  But I_ can _do it in writing."  
_

_"I understand," Leonard said. "At least I think I do. If agents pick up on the stories, what then?"_

_"I will decline," Bill said. "Hollywood cannot turn their stories into a gritty, generic science fiction movie and whitewash everyone."_

_Leonard paused, observing the sincere demeanor from his long time friend. Almost studying him when he was not when actually deep in concentration regarding the issue at hand. Leonard then nodded his head coming to the agreement. Bill seemed to be Bill but not freely talking about in great detail was odd. All Bill would do after going somewhere exciting was talking about it. Concerning, yes. From Bill's tied hands, it made sense to not talk about if it were serious. Leonard's mind wondered over to his theoretical scenario of what Bill had been in. Meeting real life Vulcans structuring their society over Star Trek using the fanbase.  
_

_"Is this why you spoke Vulcan?" Leonard said._

_"Yes,"  Bill said, finishing his soda._

_"So we are not alone in the universe," Leonard said.  
_

_"Yep," Bill said. "but there is no way on Earth I will ever see another real, breathing alien in this lifetime."_

_"What about Spock?" Leonard asked. "You will see him again next year."  
_

_"He is a fictional character on the silver screen made of words," Bill said. "you're of flesh and blood," the large man stood up wrapping his BLT in a large plastic wrapper. "Besides, you are Leonard Nimoy. Not S'chn T'gai Spock of Vulcan," he put the BLT and french fry into the bag. Bill walked over toward Leonard then clapped a hand on the man's shoulder sharing a fond smile down toward Leonard. "It was nice to see you again, Lenny."  
_

_"Talk to me when you're ready," Leonard said._

_"I will," Bill said._

_Bill walked away._

_"You forgot your soda!" Leonard called, once noticing the man had left his pepsi._

_Bill returned, taking the soda, then bolting away.  
_

* * *

Throughout the ride, mainly occupied by music and occasionally stopping so Bill could take a piss, the ride was enjoyable. McCoy's head was leaned against the window with his arms folded taking a short nap snoring lightly as he went along. Bill was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Torchic was in Spock's lap. Chimchar was in the backseat munching on the remaining snack. Bill put the air-van into the parking space nearby the white and red store. Spock looked up from the pad while gently pressing the side of it to turn it off. The device's screen changed to a shade of black. "Computer, park." The vehicle had bolted forward abruptly coming to a stop bringing the doctor once again awake.

"Parked," the computer replied.

"Rest stop," Bill said. "Lunch time."

"I can't have been out that lon'," McCoy remarked.

"Hey, it's been six hours," Bill said. "not even close to getting to the HQ."

"Good to hear," McCoy said, as Spock opened the passenger side car door.

"Lizzy, Tars, return," Bill said, holding out the large pokeballs. They returned into the pokeball. "Now, how much federation credits do  I have on me?" he took out a small, portable wallet made of metal that had several foldable disks. Bill peered in while McCoy got out of the passenger side door and stretched his arms. "Holy shit, I got a lot of credits."

Spock looked over toward McCoy with a brief alarmed expression spreading on his face.

"Bill. ." Spock began.

"Yes?" Bill said, looking over toward the president.

"Just how advanced is medicine when it comes to the elderly?" Spock asked.

"Reasonably enough to keep us going," Bill said, slipping the billfold into his pocket. "why?"

"Just curious," Spock said.

"Denial," McCoy said. "he is concerned regardin' ailments. Like what ya would call," the doctor snapped his fingers trying to recall the ancient text from his days at the university of Mississippi. "uh," a light bulb went off above his head. "bein' more forgetful than usual."

"I have a shitty memory, men," Bill said. "It's the small things I forget."

"Like your age," Spock said. "you have said eighty five and eighty-seven on the same day."

"Do you know how old you are, Mr Spock?" Bill asked.

"I am not sure anymore," Spock admitted.

"Me too," Bill replied.

Bill got out of the air car. In a bright red light Rapidash appeared on the sidewalk. Bill came over to the larger animal, patting on the side of Rapidash's face while cupping the other side of the horses head.  Spock stretched his arms then rubbed his shoulder with a yawn. Bill combed his hand down the side of the horses neck with great care against the skin. Spock turned  to see a flock of Starlys headed their way. McCoy turned, closing the passenger door, to see the speeding flock. Spock seemed to be fascinated. McCoy on the other hand seemed to be terrified of what was headed their way.

"Yes, doctor," Spock said. "animals are capable of getting revenge."

"BILL, START RUNNIN'!"  McCoy bolted from the car.

"Why?" Bill looked over. "Oh shit! Wait up!"

"Rapi?" Rapidash looked over toward the sky.

"Come on, magnificent!" Bill took out the Rapidash's pokeball. "return!"

Bill put the pokeball away speeding after the two older men. McCoy opened the door for the man. Suddenly a bright shade of light came from the man's pan pocket sending out Rapidash. The door closed behind the man. Spock drifted over toward a row of goods being preserved within a container. His eyes gazed at it as though it were marvelity. McCoy and Bill looked over to see Rapidash performing the fire blast move. "You have a suicidal horse, Bill," McCoy mentioned half in disbelief himself at the sight. Bill looked over in horror as the flock turned a shade of white becoming larger and heavier in size. Bill watched Rapidash perform fireblast. The move was larger and bigger. The Staravia's cried, being knocked back.

"That's my horse," Bill said.

"Come on, get yourself some lunch," McCoy advised, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "he can take care of himself," McCoy turned away going over toward the rows of preserved food. McCoy saw the Vulcan sitting in a large, play pen surrounded by cats sitting there criss-crossed. Cat like creatures, anyhow. Spock was combing his hand on a black and yellow feline. Bill's stared at McCoy. The two men shared a glance. "Ya friend got a thin' for cats?"

"He did like cats," Bill said. "I didn't stop to think that for a alien cat. . . some part of Lenny still remains."

"I mean to ask," McCoy began. "Would he get into a cat pin?"

"No," Bill said.

"I mean, really, though," McCoy folded his arms. "whose idea was it that Spock be cat like? Ya don't know how fun it is to use the red lights on him. Stick tape into the shape of a box. Get a box out. Squirt him with water. And get him to be like a cat. .  ." Bill looked over toward the man, not at the least surprised, yet in disbelief that he was hearing this with his two ears through the high pitch noise. "who was the genius? Don't say he was imagined to be a cat like person in the beginnin' because that will not fly."

"Fontana," Bill lied. "That's all I remember."

"They must be very creative," McCoy said, then went toward the section of food.

Bill looked over toward the Rapidash, concerned, watching the sharp but very pointy horn glow. He went over toward the pokemon consummation section. He saw blue berries that had a strawberry shape with light gray stems. He drifted past the section looking for Pokemon food. He saw a section that had various food for different types of pokemon.  He took out a bag that was offered from the edge of the second section that he was at. He dropped five bags of ediable seeds into the bag and three packages of carrots. The actor strolled his way over to another rack that had a collection of red square objects with a center that resembled a pokeball. The center was a transparent fixture with a rounded button at the center. He  slid back the lid then  picked up the square red box out of the box.

He closed the lid then lightly tapped on the center. The dex opened up showing a list of regions. He took out a pokeball tossing it into the air. The  ball landed into his hand once bouncing against the floor. Torchic chirped, tilting their head back at him. He aimed the pokedex at the small chick. The screen was replaced by the image of Torchic with a circle surrounding it.  The pokedex indicated the little chicks level was level 52 with very high stats. Bill looked down toward the Torchic then back up as the pokedex explained what kind of pokemon that Torchic was. Torchic walked forward on unsteady legs. Torchic hopped onto Bill's foot. The older man picked up the silent chic placing the pokemon onto his shoulder.

"Whose so cute?" Bill asked.

"Chic," Torchic softly chirped.

"That's right," Bill closed the dex placing it into the small bag. He took out the pokeball. "Return."

"Torchic!" Torchic cried. Torchic returned into the pokeball in a red stream of light.

"Now where was I?. . ." Bill put the pokeball back into his pocket. "Right, I was going to get road snacks friendly."

Bill made his way toward the human food section.

Spock had thrown out the food that Bill had packed in exchange to feed deer pokemon when stopping at a clearing to relieve themselves while simultaneously the food was stale and not for human/Vulcan consummation. McCoy was fast asleep then. Bill didn't know how he slept through that stop. He read the bags were capable of breaking apart within twenty days. They were made of a specific type of marijuana. Bill theoretically could leave behind the wrappers and soon it will break down into dust then vanish away on its own. It was a genius way to combat pollution. Bill took out several human friendly food. He saw labels listing 'friendly for *insertspeciesname' and none of them were Vulcan. Bill saw a bag of chips under the label 'friendly for everyone' earning a smile. He put it into the bag.  McCoy was in the medical section peering through for medical supplies in the pokemon section. Bill made his way toward the check out section. He emptied the contents of the bag onto the table then looked up to see a blue alien similar to the one at the motel. Bill placed his hand on the touch screen taking out his newfound billford.

"Is that your partner with the cats?" Bill read the name tag indicated the employee was named Richard  Douglass.

"Acquaintance," Bill said, as the blue light scanned his finger prints. He took his hand off once feeling the warm sting.

"That will be four credits, Mr Shatner," Douglass said.

"Four. . credits?" Bill looked back, startled, incredulously.

"Uh huh," Douglass said.

"I thought it would be a twenty," Bill admitted, taking out four credits from the bill fold. He added four more. "This is to cover my other acquaintance," Bill gestured toward the man scandalizing every medical related produce with his scanner. "He is a doctor."

"Crazy week," Douglass said, shaking his head. Bill put his groceries into the bag. ". . . hey, you look familiar, weren't you on the news?"

"Yes," Bill said, with a smile. "I was. Yesterday. I am going to Star Fleet HQ, New  York."

"Good luck with that," Douglass said. "all these pokemon get in the way. It's terrifying to drive at night."

"Thanks," Bill said, then he came over to the cat pin. "Enjoying yourself, Mr Spock?"

"The cats are very acceptable," Spock said.

"Do you want one?" Bill asked.

"Not yet," Spock said. "I prefer to offer a feline with a forever home. Not a uncertain future."

"Awww," Bill said. His hands on his knees. "the shiny Glameow likes you."

"It is not shining," Spock said.

"The cat's is bright purple,"  Bill gestured toward the purring feline in the Vulcan's lap. He took out his pokedex holding it above the cat.

"Glameow, the cat pokemon," the pokedex explained. "When it's happy, it demonstrates movements with its tail, like a dancing ribbon. As it has a domesticated quality, it tends to appear in urban areas. This is a shiny variation of the cat with a brighter coat. Due to being a shiny, it is prized for competitors for  in beauty contests." Bill closed the pokedex putting it back into the bag.

"Meow," Glameow mewed.

"Unfortunetly," Spock said. "I am not interested in catching  any creatures."

"Come on," Bill said. "I caught three."

"Because you had to," Spock said.

"You got me there," Bill leaned up. "I will wait outside for you two and help my Rapidash."

"I just hope this pokemon activity won't become permanent," Spock said. "I am not very good at goodbyes with them."

"Me too," Bill turned away heading in the direction of the doors taking out a pokeball sending out Chimchar. The doors automatically opened before the actor to face a group of bird pokemon in the second stage of their evolution. "Use fury swipes!"

McCoy looked off to see Bill outside then looked over to see Spock being relaxed by the cats and he rolled his eyes. Just to top it of, he needed to get medical supplies for humans in case of the birds getting to the actor. This had to stop. No ifs or buts about it.

"This version of reality bleeding better end." McCoy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a flash forward scene that occurs after the ending of this story. Hopefully no more flash forwards will be needed for events that occur afterwards! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. ^.^ Sorry for the long wait! Well, each chapter will have a long wait for me to make this a well written fanfiction. Go figure.


	15. Fine

"I am perfectly fine," Bill insisted.

"No," McCoy said, driving the air-car.

"You were driving around the road searching for your pokeballs," Spock replied.

"They don't exist anymore," McCoy said. "and I am oddly happy about that."

"Maybe they still do exist," Bill said. "and their pokeballs are being picked up by another trainer."

"As much as that would be heartwarming, I doubt that," Spock said. "perhaps we should count our 'luck' that we did not need to break their hearts."

"You know, I caN drive," Bill said.

"Did ya put your hand into your pocket lookin' for your pokeballs?" McCoy asked.

"Yes, but---" Bill was cut off.

"Then ya need to be in the backseat and get used to not takin' your pokeballs out," McCoy replied. "takin' out your pokeballs a lot will make ya rely on them too much. And look what it did; ya nearly crashed the air-van into a tree!" the doctor frowned, unhappy, about the situation. "Spock is next, and then, at the end, ya can drive. Ya can read a sappy romance non-fiction novel."

"All of them are free by the way," Spock added.

"I _liked_ my pokemon,"  Bill said.

"I liked my first pet and I lost them," McCoy said. "we can't all have what we want."

"At least I get to see more animals of Terra," Spock said. "ones that are not set to kill me."

"Oh dear," Bill said. "you really haven't been loved by a animal unconditionally?"

"My pet sehlat, I-Chaya, attempted to kill me," Spock said. "wildlife and my older self prevented that from becoming reality."

"Mr Spock, you need to get a pet sehlat once visiting Vulcan," Bill said. "they are very cute."

"Cute and threatenin'," McCoy grumbled.

"You're just jealous I got to have a pokemon battle, aren't you, McCoy?" Bill asked.  
  
"No," McCoy said, flatly.  "I am happy that we never have to encounter another group of bird pokemon and ya get hurt over it," the doctor then bitterly added. "need I remind ya the cuts, bruises, and scrapes that they gave ya? If we do run through birds, they won't attack but get out of the way. And they won't attack any of us."  
  
"Jealous that you didn't get a pokemon," Bill continued. "Or a grumpy Snubbull? You would have liked it."  
  
"What's a Snubbull?" McCoy asked.  
  
"A baby pitbull that can walk on its two legs in the anime," Bill said. "in real life, it's questionable that it walks on two feet. People generally agree that the realistic versions walk on all fours," he looked out the window. "the next time you come across a planet with pokemon, you better get a Snubbull. It's the most adorable, cutest thing there ever is. Asides thousands of other pokemon. I am not just saying that because of the horses. I love horses, they are the most magnificent beings on the face of the earth, and horses. Shame I only got to see Ponyta and Rapidash."  
  
"Shame indeed," McCoy said. "want some lickerish?"  
  
Bill picked up the padd then looked up.  
  
"When did you pick up lickerish?" Bill asked.  "And yes!"  
  
"It was in the bag," McCoy said, as Spock. "And you know what is also magnificent?"  
  
"What?" Bill asked.  
  
"Sunflowers," McCoy replied, holding the open lickerish bag over his shoulder.  
  
Bill took three lickerish out of the bag then the doctor held the bag out for the Vulcan with his free hand.  
  
"Sunflower seeds are preferable, doctor," Spock replied, taking several sun flower seeds out of his bag.  
  
"Ya loss," McCoy replied. He lowered the bag of lickerish to his side putting his hands on the steering wheel. "Say, care to tell me if Khitomer happened in your reality?" he looked over toward the  Vulcan who raised an eyebrow in return. "Klingon treaty didn't have a chance of stickin'. Klingon's are aggressively transferin' most of their major populations from Qo'Nos to their colonization's. Reckon they will be done in fifty years with that lon' term project."

"Klingons have  entered into a alliance with the empire," Spock replied. "A loose one. Could fall apart any time if nothing is done to improve relations and they can speed up the rate of Terran Empire's destruction from two hundred to a mere hundred years."

"Ah," McCoy said. "quite a predicament that the empire landed themselves in."

"Agreed," Spock said.

"Say, what about ya, Bill?"  McCoy asked.

"I'm an actor, doc," Bill replied. "Nothing that exciting involving aliens happens in my world."

"No first contact?" Spock asked.

"No Klingons?" McCoy asked, as well.

"Neither," Bill said. "Earth was still dealing with racism and xenophobia."

"That is worse," Spock said.

"It is," Bill said, in agreement. "McCoy, BUCK!"

"What--" the doctor was cut off.

The air-van struck the buck then twirled into a circle until it crashed into a ditch. McCoy kicked the door open limping over toward the buck laid on the side of the road. Bill sat there feeling his heart pounding louder over the high pitched noise. His toupee laid on the cushion beside him. He had seen his life flash before his eyes in mere seconds.  Spock managed to get out with unsteady legs. The Vulcan came over toward the doctor, curiously, to see a gun like object glowing purple part of the cyborg's arm being applied to bone that stood out from the bucks fur. The bone slowly sunk back into the buck's body. Spock looked over sensing the actor's presence. Bill lacked his toupee looking quite different, even for Spock, who at first did not recognize him.

"Is it dead?" Bill asked.

"Not on my watch," McCoy said. He stroked the side of the animal's neck, soothingly, and gently. "Ya goin' to be okay," he scanned the side of the buck's waist as a holographic screen appeared above the body as the light from the square object illuminated it's injuries."

"You once said that you were a doctor, not a veterinarian," Spock reminded.

"I can try," McCoy argued. "I had treated some  four legged officers in my time as CMO if you have forgotten."

"They were never wild," Spock argued.

"They could be if they wished when left out in the wilderness," McCoy argued. "Come on, stick with me."  
  
 Bill's face faltered.  
  
"Doctor. . ." Bill placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "it's suffering."  
  
"Let it die," Spock said.  
  
The eyes of the buck was terrified and hurt, attempting to lit itself up on its feet by way of leaning to the side off the pavement only to crash its head on the pavement, making a groan. Bill was visibly by hurt. Sure he had hit some deer in his lifetime and had to get cars repaired because of it--some of which Leonard didn't know about since they were rentals and in the country--before coming back into the city. Spock was unmoved by the sad sighting. Bill never saw a deer that had landed to the road after being hit and was still hanging on, very painfully at first glance.  McCoy sighed, in dismay looking over toward the Vulcan.  
  
"Could ya move it to the ditch?"  McCoy asked, in a small voice.  
  
 "Of course,"  Spock said.  
  
"There is only so little I can do for deer," McCoy said, sadly. "The only thin' can do is give it a mercy killin'," Bill took his hand off. "Cover your ears."  
  
Spock obliged, Bill did not. Leonard aimed his make shift hand that turned into a phaser aiming at the buck's forehead. A loud, booming sound broke the air. McCoy's hand transformed back to normal. At least the form of normal that he lived with day to day. Bill saw that it had screws to the side of the wrists, the fingers were made of different unique metal like parts, and made him wonder how much organic the cyborgs were born with after exiting the womb. Was it added after birth? It made him wonder. McCoy's fingers looked like they were in gloves made of smooth, unique chain mail. Spock came to the back of the buck then gently picked it up, acting as though the buck weighed like a feather to him, then made his way toward the ditch across from the air van.  
  
"Since when did you get a phaser installed into your arm?" Bill asked, marveling at the man's metal hand.  
  
 "Standardized feature in Star Fleet," McCoy replied. "I told ya to cover your ears."  
  
"Sorry, couldn't hear that,"  Bill replied.  
  
"And ya can hear me?" McCoy asked.  
  
"Your voice is different," Bill replied.  "and your arm has a different model of a phaser so I am betting phaser firing is not as loud," Bill turned away then headed back in the direction of the air van. "I will be in the back reading. Or at least _trying_ to read."  
  
"Put your toupee on while at it," McCoy replied.  
  
"Why didn't you say that in a first place?" Bill asked. "Why did I not bother getting a hair transplant when I could have gotten it?"  
  
"Because the newer toupee has a better form of technology and it feels comfortable on your head," Spock offered, coming over to the other side of the air van. Bill vanished going into the air-van. McCoy stood up then dusted off his knees. "I find it hard to believe that someone like you didn't get a hair transplant."  
  
"We all make mistakes, Mr Spock," Bill supplied.  
  
Spock shoved the-air-van back onto the road.  
  
"This better have a  upcoming new feature for stoppin' when a deer is present or god help me," McCoy got into the air-van. "Buckle up."  
  
"Are you feeling all right, McCoy?" Bill asked.  
  
"I am fine," McCoy said. "I am flyin'  and usin' the sky route this time around birds or no birds." he tapped on the screen to the vehicle and pressed 'resume'. Bill chewed on his lickerish as he looked down toward the padd wearing his silver themed toupee.  
  
"Wise choice, doctor." Spock said, then the air-van made a dash toward the sky.  
  
It occurred to Bill it would have broken the doctor's heart had it been a unique, majestic looking Pokemon themed buck that was hit. 


	16. Parking structure

The country side scenery slowly changed to city limits. New York State was occupied by fields of Buffalo traveling in herds grazing the green field. Weeds once taking over trees were no longer engulfing them almost as though they were never introduced. The city limits looked completely different from the last time Bill had come there. Thoroughly redesigned in every way looking more future than modern. The pencil shaped towers were different and uniquely shaped to fit in the world of Star Trek. "Stop," Bill instructed making the car come to a stop at the shoulder of the road. The driver side door slid open. He got out of the vehicle to see the flying cars in the air. He could recognize the center of the big apple except the surface of the buildings that normally housed videos, banners, and promotional material lacked big screens. The surface of the buildings illuminating  holographic screens that varied in size moving with the shapes of News Reporters giving updates regarding matters that were being handled. The sound of everything going on around him became mute. Background noise that he wasn't part of.

It seemed three to four hundred years had passed.

He truly felt out of place in a different world standing in the heart of New York City.

There were people taking selfies of the scenery and some people were making their way in different directions.

"Cat got your tongue?" McCoy asked.

"It seems he is in awe of the advancements," Spock commented.

There were ledges decorated in greenery along the buildings.

The city was decorated in green sections that separated plant life from the life that it used to spread. _Lenny would have loved this_ , Bill thought while feeling tears meeting his eyes. The environmental friendly environment that normally would be seen after days, weeks, or months of work by designers. All the hard work out into the designing in Star Trek by those behind the scenes were breath taking, beautiful, and it was simply out of this world. He remembered the paintings that were made for the alien planets they were on for the week in the background for the series. His jaw righted itself then he went back into the air-van. He turned on the vehicle continuing to Star Fleet headquarters. Which was funny since it should be in San Fransisco.  Bill flew the vehicle into the parking facility.  The air-van slowed down then turned around to come toward the large window. The three men got out once the command "stop," had been given.

"One question," Bill said, getting out of the air-van. "Is this what cities looks like in your realities?"

"Mostly," Spock and McCoy said.

"Mostly?" Bill asked.

"Terran propaganda," Spock said, sliding the door down.

"Advertisements for installments and sometimes news," McCoy said, tapping on the touch screen that was part of his hand. He walked over to the back end of the air-van. "I got the directions to the HQ installed," he looked up from the screen. "It is three blocks away."

"Shame that Star Fleet Command ran out of parking spaces," Bill said.

"Is there a hot dog stand nearby?" Spock inquired.

"One block away," McCoy replied.

"What about  a vegetable stand?" Spock asked, once more.

"It's August, Spock," McCoy said. "I am not sure if they still sell them."

"There are some orchards that are open until winter hits," Bill said, earning a surprised glance from the two men

"And there are some in Carolina?" Spock asked.

"I rarely go out to orchards," Bill replied. "there were times in my golden years where I did pay a visit with Lenny. . . " the advanced aged man smiled at the old, black and white memory. Both men in their late fifties. Casually walking down the orchard together picking the right dozen apples to leave with. Leonard's knack of taking pictures even one where Bill was preparing to take an apple off the branch. "That's a lot of walking to do for a man my age these days."

"You are fortunate to go on visits to orchards without being under constant threat," Spock said.

"I envy ya, too," McCoy said. "when we did, it was on alien planets. Made for a terrible date."

"I like to believe otherwise, doctor," Spock replied as they went into the bright, eye blinding elevator. "Jim certainly enjoyed it."

"In the negative universe," Bill said, pressing the lower touch screen. He raised an eyebrow back.

"However negative, it was a pleasing experience with my bondmate," Spock said. McCoy was beside the Vulcan and the Vulcan was beside Spock. "It could not have been that made had I been able to woo over the captain," the two men shared a glance then nodded as though they agreed that he was right. "I am surprised that you hadn't mated with the man who portrayed me."

"Well. . ." Bill said. "homosexuality was a big no-no back in my days and men couldn't be emotional back then with each other or with their loved ones. . ." the doors closed to the elevator. He turned toward the Vulcan. "You know, a lot like Vulcans. We did get some good straight iconic characters and queer coded characters, despite that," he gestured at the two, twirling his index finger in a circle. "like you two. McCoy is bi, Spock is poly, and Jim is pan."

"Uh huh and most of that wasn't intentional," McCoy said. There was silence from Bill.

"Really?" Spock asked.

"I played Jim like I was playing Alexander," Bill said. "my fault, partially."

"Partially?" McCoy said.

"Not my fault the only friendship I knew was Gloria," Bill said. "best friends are supposed to be extremely close. Alexander's close relationship with Hephaestion was the best I could manage with. . ." Bill faked a cough. "Not because the pilot Adam West and I starred in flopped." he performed another fake cough.

"You're a very silly man," Spock remarked.

"And proud of it," Bill said, with a look of pride on his face looking toward the Vulcan.

The doors to the turbo lift closed.

"And I suppose one of you knows which level we parked on?" McCoy asked.

"Five," Spock said.

"Ten!" Bill was the first one out. 

McCoy did not seem to be happy.

"No, ya fools, it was seventeen." McCoy said, earning a laugh from Bill.


	17. Star Fleet Headquarters

McCoy was in the lead in front of the two men. The ground was not as crowded. It was designed like a park that people were venturing. The sky was crowded with vehicles flying in different directions. There were people up ahead following the same path. They looked odd, in some ways, quite unusual. Some of them were in strange kinds of attire. Bill squinted his eyes at the strange uniforms. He shifted through his muddy, vague memories looking at familiar science fiction related uniforms. The uniforms were mainly gray with primary colors on them. The woman figure appeared to be in a hot pink variation with short hair alongside a man with dark almost curly hair who was occupied by a woman with a Vulcan like bowl hair cut from the back holding hands with the dark haired man.

"Wait," McCoy said.  "That's. . ."

"The crew of the Protector," Spock said.

"No,"  Bill said. "that is the _cast_ not the crew."

"Hm?" the two men looked toward Bill.

"Two of them are actors and the other is a real alien," Bill explained.

"I doubt those are actors," McCoy said. "fictional people have been brought to life."

"What about actors pretending to be an actor who pretends to be a fictional character for a living?" Bill asked.

"Ya got me," McCoy said. "ya know them, personally?"

"No," Bill said.

"If they do not know you personally then it is not recommended to approach them," Spock said.

"I have to agree with the President," McCoy said.

"If there is anything evident, there is bound to be some Nichelle in her. A little bit," the older man kicked his pace up following after the small group that was up ahead. McCoy rubbed the center of his forehead. "Hey Miss DeMarco! Mr Kwan!" The group stopped and turned in his direction but DeMarco did not seem to be a happy member of the group.

"And who might you be?" DeMacro asked.

"William Shatner," Bill said. He smiled, warmly, at the woman fondly.

DeMarco raised an eyebrow at the older man in disbelief then looked over his shoulder and back to him.

"Is that your husbands counterpart?" DeMarco asked.

"Ex friend's counterpart," Bill clarified. "Your co-star, Jason Nesmith, is based off me," a look of loss was on the woman's face. Sad, bitterness, and last of all being unable to compute. "You're based off a lovely, beautiful  Nichelle Nichols," he rubbed his hands together, shyly. "you don't look a day over thirty-five. I, uh, grieve with thee." he looked over toward Kwan and Laliari then waved back at them then walked away back toward the two men who were taking a turn away from the direction Bill had gone.

They continued their way down the street following the supplied extra route that the GPS had given them. While on the way, Spock snatched some apples dangling from the trees hanging from the side of the building. He towered the two men in ways that seemed baffling. He was an alien elf, for sure, but also an alien version of a cat like species. Bill overheard the man's deep purring. Spock took a bite out of the apple lagging behind McCoy and Bill. McCoy snatched what seemed to be a collection of grapes off a branch then start tossing them into his mouth.

"Don't you need to wash that?" Bill asked.

"System does that for the owners every day," McCoy said.

"That is one part that is constant in the empire," Spock said. "clean food."

"The differences between Star Fleet and Star Fleet Mirror is staggerin' but not when it comes to food," McCoy said.

"I agree," Spock said.

"One question. . .  Spock, why didn't you become an admiral and still have influenced the empire?" Bill asked. "You could have saved your people that way."

"Becoming an admiral means killing one of them," Spock said. "I am reluctant to do that."

"And Jim didn't just promote you?" Bill asked. "What stopped him?"

"He was sweet talking me into it," Spock said. "You don't say no to the emperor and live to talk about it."

"Ya were goin' to say yes," McCoy said.

"And I would have informed the general public in one way or another," Spock explained. "let the empire think that everything was running as normal. The people of Vulcan brought back to the painful reality that we live in. The democratic system that I had created would fall back to what it had been earlier."

". . . That is sad,"  Bill said.

"Want a apple?" Spock offered.

"Sure," Bill said, taking one of the apples.

* * *

Three blocks came and went. There was a wide crowded area around star fleet headquarters. Individuals of different species were in various lines. The uniforms were different but they consistent for each line. One line was sleeveless while all the others had short sleeves to long sleeves. Spock's heart fell at the long twirly line reminding him of the parallel universe that he came from. McCoy was reeling back internally as he saw the long lines sprawling through the large, wide doors. Bill looked over toward the two Star Fleet officers who were paralyzed where they stood. Bill gently placed a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder sending comforting, warm thoughts to him.

"How are you not scared at the lines?" Spock finally asked.

"Everything is scary and 'awe' inducing," Bill said. "if star fleet is here, then there is nothing to be afraid of."

"I wish I had that line of thinking," Spock said.

"So many people misplaced," McCoy remarked.

"Hey look, there is a cyborg line!" Bill gestured in the direction of humans with gray coloring that stood out as metal seen on their hands, necks, ears, and the side of their faces. "So many lines."

"Maybe we should have waited," McCoy said. "ya know, just to save time, lagged. Gone slowly as we could."

Bill's eyes were set in the lines ignoring what Spock had said next. Spock and McCoy were arguing abut taking their sweet time getting to New York. The high pitch noise made their voices background noises as the second thing only apparent to Bill was the lines. Bill noticed that he was unable to spot familiar faces to actors that he worked with in his career. There was a very long line that curled around to blocks featuring civilians. That he knew because they were not in uniform and had on typical attire normally seen off duty. They were called civvies, the man recalled while squinting at the lines that had some Klingons in them. There were people of different color waiting in line. A man roughly Bill's height came past them heading toward the entrance with what seemed to be dark hair while in a dark blue uniform with golden additions followed by a dark woman who had her black hair in a pony tail tailing behind him.

"I don't see a line for actors who portrayed characters in Star Trek," Bill said. He started to sulk as the two men stopped bickering looking over to the insecure, sad old man. "Am I the only actor from the prime reality?"

"The chances of that are very high," Spock then added after being elbow punched by McCoy. "unfortunately."

"What could William Shatner do for a bunch of Star Fleet admirals?" Bill asked. "They did request James T. Kirk. I am no Kirk."

"I understand what ya feelin' right now, really," McCoy said. "I do," he placed his metal hand on the actor's shoulder out of comfort. "and they probably want the other members of the triumvirate there too."

"I am not sure about that," Spock said. "surely, they want the good prime versions of myself and you."

"Says the one whose currently masquerading as a emperor but really a president in his reality," McCoy said. "for all I am concerned, there is a little bit of good Spock in you in every version there exists." the doctor gestured toward the Vulcan.

"Everyone has some good in them,"  Bill agreed.

"Some," McCoy said. "but not the true evil." The doctor returned his attention onto the actor. "Let's get this over with!"

The doctor gripped onto the actor's shoulder then tore through the crowd leaving Spock behind as though they left a trail of dust behind in the shape of their figures. The doctor made space for them to travel through the crowds. Spock went after them. Shatner noticed there were some Andorian figures within the crowd. There were no apologies being given by the doctor. He was like a lion on a hunt. A irritated lion at best. They went through the open doors. Shatner's hand slipped from McCoy's hand and he stumbled forward slightly and gained his footing. He saw a sea of tall individuals of different colors and species around him. Some of them were around his height.

Bill noticed one of them had white feathers with black decorations covering their head almost like a wig reaching down toward the neck and a unique shoulder addition where it seemed there were feathers part of his body. A name entered his mind, as he looked back in the past for a answer of who he was. A colorful screen came to mind with what appeared to be a leprechaun and a kneeling man who looked similar. Buck Rogers in space! No, that was not it. It was Buck Rogers in the 25th century, season 2, Star Trek rip off. For all he was concerned, it ended on season 1. In all fairness, it had been a good show to watch. Bill looked around searching for any hints of the good doctor. Bill can feel his head turn red as fear and confusion settled in. He went through the lines calling out for the doctor, "McCoy! Doctor McCoy!" his voice raised searching within the crowd. He was growing panicked not being able to spot familiar faces in the crowd.

Bill managed to tear his way through the crowd enough to slip into a free large space in the noisy room. He was alone again. Almost in his own personal bubble. He grabbed hold onto the edge of the nearby table. He looked off to see a circular desk with what seemed to be eight individuals helping the line of people. There were not enough people to help the receptionists. Bill was lost, through and through, left in the center of a fork in the road. No, it was like he was in the middle of a road with several paths like the legs of a octopus. He saw what seemed to be a station across from him built like a game station at the arcade. He hadn't visited one in decades. Kids were traditionally for those who seeked a escape from their world. Ready Player One was oddly a metaphor to that. Bill's recollection of the novel was foggy at best regarding it as a virtual reality game in the book. He made his way toward the machine then saw that it was a touch screen with glowing buttons and several switches underneath short strips of texts. Bill looked in both ways then lightly tapped on it. The machine scanned his face with a bright light that vanished as it had appeared.

He squinted at the small text that appeared on the screen where a set of instructions laid. He looked at them with a grain of salt. His eyes darting over toward the elevator. His eyes glanced back toward the large, swarming crowd. Thee were people of all ages waiting in line with people around them. As though they were a family unit. A stark reminder of what he had lost, his entire family. What would be better is having more than one center open with star fleet personnel. The inflow of officers and civilians were heavy. This was likely the biggest wave as of this far. It was likely for sure since most of them probably just got here. He saw tall, thin individuals part of the group with bright blue eyes and hooves. He rubbed his eyes to see that they were still there. It hadn't been his imagination. Yet some part of Bill wished it were a nightmare. It felt like one. He put his hand on the screen signalling that he had in fact read the instructions. Which were easy to follow. The screen turned to black after a series of beeps that sounded gentle and friendly. He walked over toward the elevator then glanced over from the elevator to the crowd.

Perhaps it was best that they lost track of each other and didn't meet up.

Best for all parties involved.

Also best for an aging Vulcan when it came to Bill.

No broken hearts, heartaches, or betrayal.

They were acquaintances who hadn't become 'friends' yet.

Just exactly what he had wanted. No strings attached. He didn't want to hurt Spock.

Bill sighed as he closed his eyes, relaxing himself. The well aged actor reopened his eyes. He pressed the up button. With a loud ding the doors opened before his eyes to a circular shaped elevator that seemed very large and white by the inside. There were dark gray designs on the floor standing out like a sore thumb. He walked in feeling light within the elevator. He noticed there was a long line at the back similar to the elevator doors. He saw a panel alongside that had a touch screen with buttons. His eyes lingered at the number thirteen. He was not superstitious but  the number thirteen seemed to be a warning. He lightly pressed on the number. The doors closed behind him. He heard a pair of familiar voices that abruptly went mute. He looked over his shoulder then shrugged it off. Bill can hear the sounds of elevator music in between the high pitched sounds ringing in his ears. Bill whistled along to the theme.  He thought about how to introduce himself. The back of his mind was panicking. What if they thought he was a mirror version of Kirk?

For some reason, he doubted that.

Kirk _might_ as well have a beard in that parallel universe that is not a goatee like Spock's.

'Might' is the keyword.

The elevator slowly went up. Bill focused on the various subjects that he would ask the admiralty. And what he should request on the behalf of Spock and McCoy. If reality had spilled as it was, then there was likely an Earth where everything was normal. One of the Earths several light years away but days away on starships. An Earth where he could easily take over his counterparts life. He thought carefully. His counterpart had a life too. He could probably be happy where he was at. Bill shook the idea out of his head. It was not ethical, it was decided, to take the place of a counterpart. Perhaps find a Earth where he can go to a car accident or some sort that his counterpart had been fatally been part of. Bill shook his head. It was ideal. The elevator was making gentle, beeping sounds as it went up and up humming beneath his shoes. It was warm and the metal was cold compared to the temperature. The elevator came to a gentle stop with the little of a bounce. The doors opened before the man to a bright white hall. He walked out of the turbo lift then resumed to walk.

It felt as though he had entered into a bright starship. Similar to the new movies take on the Enterprise. The halls were wide enough for groups to walk through. He looked curiously coming down the hall. He regained a grip over himself. The direction, of course, follow the directions. He took several turns in the hallway that bended and curled. He came to the threshold to the next corridor where he can see down the hall a door that was secured by two officers in a unique outfit similar to red shirts except it was a science fiction themed uniform being red with rankings on their shoulders. Bill hid behind the wall. He didn't look that young anymore. Would they even recognize him  as the Admiral Kirk? And let him in? He opened his eyes with a sigh. He was going to take the chance. Bill was elderly.  More elderly than Jim Kirk would ever be. The last time Bill portrayed him, Kirk was middle aged. Bill turned behind from the wall then made his way down the corridor. He came to a stop in front of the doorway where the two security officers did not move from their posts. He walked forward where the doors automatically opened before him with a swish-swish sound. He entered into what was a noisy, loud room.

The ringing would be quite useful by now to drown out the yelling. Bill saw various admirals of different species and ethnicity arguing. Not all of them were human. They were in red uniforms that had shoulder badges that seemed odd to the actor. It reminded him too much of the cadet uniform and the security officers uniform except it appeared to be in better design. The shoulder pads were even larger, the star fleet insignia was surrounded by a circular shape, and there were hats on the table. Caps, to be precise. He stood behind the arguing table watching it as he felt dissociated from the room.  Bill slowly approached the long table. There was two empty seats. As he came closer, the arguing started to go down. He was noticed by a female Vulcan who stopped speaking with her eyes following after the man's figure. Slowly, everyone's eyes were on the actor. It was a dream come true but the way it had to happen was unfortunate. He remembered what happened on Galaxy Quest. He wasn't going to lie to a table of admirals. Not on his watch.

"I am a actor, Bill said. "I portrayed James T. Kirk for three years on a show called Star Trek: The Original Series," he gripped onto the back of the chair keeping his distance from the table. "From 1978 to the 1990's, I actively portrayed Admiral Kirk on screen in commercials and movies.  I am sorry, he doesn't exist anymore," a look of dismay crashed onto the admiral's faces as Bill kept on talking. "I came across Mirror Spock and Cyborg McCoy after The Displacement. Spock would like to go to Vulcan. I am not sure about McCoy."

"You should sit down," Cornwell said. Cornwell had a cyborg like appearance from one side of her face that was aimed in the direction of the actor.

Bill shook his head in reply.

"Kirk would not approve of an actor sitting down in a chair designated for him," Bill said. "I am a actor, not a star fleet officer."

"He is right," T'Lell said. "but you are his counterpart."

"I am afraid you don't get it," Bill said. "I look like Kirk. I am not Kirk. We may share the same DNA and face but that is it." he leaned forward toward the table cupping his hands together. "I just like to come back to my house and see my wife."

"We all want that," Cornwell said.

"In the spirit of Kirk, I would put that aside and ask: Is there something I can do to help you?" Bill asked.

"Yes," T'Lell said. "You can."

"Great," Bill said, brightening up. "what is it?"

"We have a sapient USS Enterprise in orbit," T'Lell said. "There is a working theory that it will awaken after someone similar to Admiral Kirk comes aboard let it be the mind or DNA. We are not exactly sure about how it will awaken."

"Great, I can do that," Bill leaned away with a smile. "is there still going to be plays being performed in the federation?"

"Of course," T'Lell said. "as long as there are no new fictional people being made."

"Plays have been excluded as coming to life, strangely," came Nogura.  "which can't be explained away."

"Very selective," Bill said.

"What about McCoy and Mr Spock?" Cornwell asked.

"They are down below," Bill said. "in the lobby."

"We will make arrangements for Mr Spock's visit to Vulcan," Nogura said. Bill noticed the man's dark hair had closed flower buds dotting around his hair. Including the man's eyebrows were the very same way. Bill turned his head as he leaned to the side noticing that beneath the chair was a large, dark pot covered in what was seemingly dark weeds that were darker than green. Bill straightened himself. "Do you plan to meet up with them for the visit?"

"No," Bill said. "I want to see what I can do for entertainment rather than exploring out in space."

"Suit yourself," Nogura said.

"The Enterprise is a puzzle to us, Mr Shatner," Cornwell said. "we don't know what will happen once you touch her walls for the first time."

"There may be a mental link formed between them," T'Lell said. "A familiar bond."

"Would it be detrimental to his soul?" Cornwell asked.

"Theoretically, it will connect him to the ship than the captain ever would be," T'Lell said. "I am sure the captain won't need to know what the ship feels as there will be oral reports given to him when the ship is under attack one way or another."

"You didn't answer my question, admiral," Cornwell said.

"I believe not," T'Lell said.

"The captain needs to be accustomed to the ship," Nogura said. "Kirk should be here."

"It's not fair," Bill said. "I know," he looked down toward his hands then back up. "How do I get to the ship?"

Cornwell stood up from her chair then came over to the wall across from the table. She tapped onto what was a flat touch screen. A series of buttons sounded like they were being pressed. The doors parted way opening to a small circular pod that had two figures sitting up front in front of a circular view screen. Cornwell gestured into the pod that seemed rather large to hold Bill's figure. Wasn't tight or compact at all. He looked over toward the woman whose long brown hair reached to her shoulder. Her hands were locked behind her back.

"Were you arguing about mirror officers?" Bill asked.

"It's a very difficult subject," Cornwell said. "you're the first Enterprise member who has come forward so far."

"That's surprising," Bill said. "I thought the other core members would have showed up by now."

"Just because you came across Spock and McCoy does not mean they have arrived," Cornwell said.

"To think I was scared you were going to turn Kirk into a scapegoat," Bill said. 

From behind Cornwell, the admirals frowned looking at each other in a judging, ashamed manner.

Cornwell slightly turned her head with a baffled expression.

"We would never do that," Cornwell said. Bill did not seem to believe her.

"On my way to New York, I looked up a file," Bill said. "I read a lot. I read about Michael Burnham," his eyes were burning anger. "Tell that to me again." There was complete silence in the room. 

"We were not considering of it," Cornwell said.

"Even if Jim Kirk had nothing to do with it, you would have blamed him for _anything_ he had to do with it," Bill said. "We have been growing old together. He is a part of me. And Jim Kirk is ashamed of every admiral in this room."

Bill turned away then walked into the shuttle leaving the caught woman with the other admirals. The doors closed behind the well aged actor. He placed his hands onto his knees once sitting down onto a bench. The shuttle flew into the air breaking through the atmosphere departing New York City. Bill watched the scenery become smaller and smaller before his eyes. People became small as ants crawling on the surface of the planet. He turned away. McCoy and Spock were better off together than he was with them. They had a healthy, respectful relationship and knew each other through and through despite the difference in their backgrounds. They were going to be quite fine. With a temporary farewell, keeping up with each other, and going their separate ways to find their place in this odd, brand new world. Better off without him.


	18. A brief visit to the USS Enterprise

The shuttle flew up into the shuttle bay within the starship. The doors did not open. The two figures stood up sizzling, almost like a VHS tape that had been rewound too many times, with a light screech. Their figures were sizzling black and white briefly before his eyes clouding their primary colors. They appeared to be Cardassians by the looks of it with the spoon formations on their forehead. One of them took out a package then tossed it toward Bill. Bill caught it in his hands almost dropping it. He grabbed hold onto it then turned it over to notice it was a unique EVA suit with a circular button at the center with deactivated lines on it. He looked up toward the two men.

"There is no oxygen," Trevis said. "the suit is capable of making enough oxygen for you to get to the bridge and awaken the Enterprise."

"How do I do that?" Bill asked.

"We don't know," Varlyn said, dryly. "You have to figure that yourself."

"You have two hours and thirty five minutes," Trevis said.

"I'll use the time wisely," Bill replied with a smile. He pressed the center of the box placing it against his chest. He was instantly enveloped into a tight, white suit with a helmet. He made his way toward the exit of the shuttle craft. He looked over his shoulder toward the Cardassians who gestured him on. "Here goes nothing," he reached his hand out then put his hand onto the door.

The door slid open into the shuttle bay. He walked out of the shuttle craft. The artificial gravity was off. Bill was floating in the air. He felt along his index finger to feel a button on it. He pressed on it. He flew toward the entrance toward the corridors. The doors automatically opened before him with a soft, audible swoosh. It was quite interesting. So the doors did open when the power was out. He flew into the corridor where he crashed against the walls. He looked both ways noticing the designs of the hall in the dark scenery. His shoulder lights turned on. It was gray and circular a lot like the designs for starships in the 1980's. Bill can see members of the production rushing back and forth as translucent figures. He briefly closed his eyes as he steadied himself away using the suit pack power.

"Trevis to Shatner," Trevis said.

"Shatner here," Bill replied.

"Are you all right?" Trevis asked. "Your body is more fragile at your age. Your vital signs are concerning."

"Fragile? Fragile is instantly breaking bones or exploding after a punch by a robot. Or a machine gun or a potato chip," Bill flew on looking around for a section where there was a break in the wall. "Jefferie Tubes. . . Jefferie tubes. . .  Jefferie tubes."

"Nevermind," Trevis said. "Trevis out."

"Roger that," Bill said.

Bill had complete control over the speed of the ride as he held it down gently. The glee that he was feeling was unable to be pinpointed. He was being a astronaut in space. In a starship no less! The glee began to fade as he continued to cruise down the hall. Bill did tricks that he wouldn't be able to do with the power of gravity. He was elated in every variation of the word. There were large boxes on the wall with a flat screen that was dark. Reminded him of a very old but mobile TV set. He let go of the button seeing a ladder in  a hole within the wall. Bill climbed up the ladder. He made his way up and up and up.  His rounded figure was floating in the airless space. He half wondered how this would be done in today's movie industry to make the feel of floating in space. He figured invincible wire would be used to get the effect down. He came to the end point of the Jefferie Tubes. He floated out onto the bridge.  The bridge was pitch black. Not a sound to be seen. He can see the large starbase ahead above planet Earth.

Bill can picture his cast mates in the scenery. Littering it, to be precise. He can picture the production staff off the stage. Bill sighed, nostalgically. He floated over toward the chair where he drifted his hand over the consoles. He looked over picturing Leonard in costume coming over to his side to deliver a line and then the transparent image vanished leaving only tears in the old man's eyes. Bill closed his eyes feeling himself become emotional all over again. He breathed in and out. Bill painfully looked down toward the captain's chair. He gulped down his emotional hurricane. His ex-best friend,  and crewmates were ghostly memories to the bridge. All dead in one sense to the actor. He turned himself away from the chair then flew over toward the environmental panels. He brought himself to a stop gripping onto a counter. He couldn't see as well at the console that seemingly many buttons, touch screens, and switches.  The layout was similar to the movie version of the Enterprise largely in part from the glow space was giving outlining some of the shapes. Nothing worked. Bill put his hand onto the wall with his head lowered as he groaned.

It was like a sting at first in his head. A light one. It felt as though something hooked to his mind. The feelings were heavy and dismay. The emotions he had shoved down into the bag came pouring out feeling for the ship. Bill turned away from the wall.  He knew how the ship was feeling. Slowly, the lighting in the room grew. Bill gently landed to his feet. The suit fell off landing to into his free hand. He slid the suit into his pocket. He wiped off a tear, and another, and another, and another. His vision was foggy, steamed at best, and blurred. The feelings drew back leaving him alone. His feelings reconciled slowly as he wiped off another tear. He closed his eyes gaining a grip over himself emotionally. He opened his eyes to see a futuristic scenery. It was new, different, and a starship bridge at the same time. Bill was paralyzed as he realized he was stuck.

What deck did he enter the ship on?

"Hello,"  came a familiar voice.

"Nichelle?" Bill said, turning toward the source.

"Are you all right?"  Uhura asked, in concern. Her afro was light grayed with hints of black in it. She had her hands locked behind her back. The figure she had been in when they last filmed Star Trek: The Undiscovered Country was still there. She was in a variation of the maroon reds. Bill slowly started to smile.

"Perfectly fine," Bill said.

"Where is Admiral Kirk?" Uhura asked. "Are you his grandfather?"

"No," Bill said.

"Doctor McCoy?" Uhura walked past him. "Mr Spock?" she looked around at a loss. "Pasha? Monty?" she turned toward the actor who had a grim look on his face.

"What do you remember?" Bill asked.

"We were returning to Earth to get our physical bodies," Uhura said. "metal bodies. Look closely as 'humanoid' as possible. Our programs put into bodies we designed and requested to spend the remainder of our programs lifetimes. . . ." Bill placed a hand on the woman's shoulder while channeling the captain. She was real to him. She sizzled before his eyes just like the Cardassians. "We were retiring from exploring--"

"You spent three months out in space on a farewell tour," Bill interrupted.  "The Enterprise was returning to Starbase 1. . ." His hands traveled to her small, dark hands. They were soft. He gently rubbed the side of her hands. "The last thing you remember was there being an attack on the ship. The Klingons were on the offense. The Enterprise was on the defense," he watched the confusion on the woman's face faded away. Instead a look of heartbreak replaced it. Bill dramatically continued, "Every solid lifeform was being evacuated while the Enterprise was defending them. You were helping the evacuation when the acting captain deactivated you suddenly."

"How do you know?" Uhura asked, looking at him curiously.

"I happen to know someone whose life was tragically twisted like yours," Bill said. "he is alive and a cyborg. His colleagues do not exist."

"What do you meant they don't exist?" Uhura asked. Bill looked at the younger woman, sadly.

"There is a reality bleed," Bill said.  He let go of her hands stepping back. "I grieve with thee."

"What about Christine? Scotty? Janice?" Uhura asked. Bill looked at the woman sadly.

"You are the only one," Bill said.

"Computer," Uhura said. "activated chief engineering program. Computer!" she walked toward the stations. "Computer, activate chief engineering program!"

Uhura looked around in horror as she gripped onto the back rest of the second front chair. She looked back at him in horror as she slowly slid down to her feet. Her hands cupped the front of her face as tears began to come down her cheeks. Her head was lowered. Bill started to approach the woman only to come to a stop when a thought struck him. He turned away as he thought. Did Spock lie to him? He looked at it in the big picture. He looked over toward the woman. Spock kept back how he kept his bondmate from going aboard the Enterprise. Maybe he had lied all together from  what ship he had prevented his bondmate from dying on. Bill slowly came over toward the woman's side. He placed a hand on her shoulder kneeling down to her level as his knees made a audible, age defining sound. Bill was not as young as he used to be.

"There is a United Federation of Planets established and the rights on holographic citizens have been given the same rights as a human being in the past week," Bill said. She looked up toward the man wiping off a tear. How was she producing tears? Perhaps she was a very complex program. "And star fleet can use people like you in the communications track."

"I wouldn't go back out into space without Jim," Uhura said. Bill nodded, in understanding.

"How many languages do you know?" Bill asked.

"A lot," Uhura said, as Bill held his hand out for the woman. Her small hand came into his larger hand. He held the woman up to her feet. She raised her thin, dark eyebrow at the tall human. "are you part of star fleet?"

"No," Bill said, as he let go of her hand. "Just an actor."

"You haven't told me your name,"  Uhura said.

"William Shatner," Bill said. Uhura's eyes briefly widened in recognition. She snapped her fingers.

"You were in Boston Legal," Uhura said. "that is why you look so familiar."

"Yes, I was," Bill said.

"Jim loves that show," Uhura said. "he once blended in to a 21st century society pretending to be a lawyer."

"He had fun with the identity of Denny Crane, I presume?" Bill asked.

"Saved my device from being destroyed by jury," Uhura said. "they found my holo-emitter after I was accused of a crime I did not do."

"He must be a good actor," Bill said.

"He made a good argument," Uhura said. "it's a shame that the academy won't have him around anymore."

"He was on the Klingon ship. . ." Bill asked. "wasn't he?"

"He was," Uhura said.

"Odd," Bill said. "Spock's story is different. . ." he lowered his eyes toward the floor finding it odd. "Nah, the problem can't be because of Spock."

_"Because it was my fault." Spock said._

"Spock's story is different?" Uhura asked.

"Yeah, he prevented Jim from going aboard the ship that would have meant his death," Bill said. "I doomed him." he turned away from the woman. "My fault, actually." He lowered his head with a guilty sigh fumbling his hands together in shame.  What if a bridge landed on him? His karma coming back to haunt him. He shook his head at the idea dismissing it away easily. He was sure he wouldn't share the same fate as the late admiral. He was very sure of it.

"Did he die on the bridge?" Uhura said.

"A bridge fell on him," Bill said. "Not as worse as being shot in the back."

"Why did you agree to that?" Uhura asked, sounding hurt.

"Money," Bill said, heading toward the turbo lift. "money." he then turned toward her. "You're more than welcome to wait for the new crew to board the ship or take the next shuttle craft to Star Fleet headquarters."

"With what I am feeling about you right now, I wouldn't want to go down with you," Uhura said.

"Which deck has shuttle bay?" Bill asked.

"Deck 19," Uhura said.

"Goodbye," Bill said, then made his way into the turbo lift. The doors closed on him. "Deck 19."

"Please specify which deck nineteen," came the computer's voice. The voice sounded human. Too human.

"The one that is currently holding a occupied shuttle bay," Bill replied.  The turbo lift resumed moving heaving down. The Enterprise was sapient. It hit him hard as the realization the dismay was not his own. The voice that he had heard was not the computer but in fact was the Enterprises voice. "Hello."

"Hello," came the woman's voice.

"How big are you?" Bill asked.

"Bigger by the inside by more than you can imagine," Bigger? By  the inside? Why did that sound familiar?

"Are we bonded or something?" Bill asked, looking around.

"We do not share a marriage bond," Marriage bond? He reeled in the very thought. He couldn't be married again after losing Elizabeth. Not so soon.

"We are talking telepathically," Bill said.

There was silence between the two.

"It's different," came the reply.

"Just how different is it?" Bill asked, patiently.

"I cannot hear your thoughts," Bill was skeptical.

"And?" Bill asked.

"You may feel my pain and my emotions, but that is all," _why do I feel that she is lying?_ , Bill thought.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked.

"I am sure, captain." a flood of memories came back. Forty years worth of memories. He sighed, with his eyes closed, visibly bothered.

"I am not a captain," Bill argued.

"You activated me. Only captain's can do that." Bill rubbed his forehead.

"I used to be a captain," Bill said. "I lost that after The Captain's premiered. If anything, call me commander."

"The captains?" the woman's voice sounded genuinely confused.

"A bunch of Star Fleet captains interviews,"  Bill said. "say, what do I call you?"

"Pria, if you like," came the reply. The doors finally opened. "here is your stop."

"Thank you," Bill said, then he walked out of the turbo lift into the corridor.

The well aged actor came down the corridor. Bill had a mental mapping of the corridor in his mind. Like he was playing one of those old video games. When he looked at a passing door, he knew what it lead to. He finally came to a doorway that had in neon lights 'your shuttle bay'. The doors opened before his presence. He looked over for one last glance at the corridor then walked through the doorway. The doors closed behind the man. The back end to the shuttle craft was opened. From ahead, he can see there was several small, gray shuttle crafts headed in the shuttle bay's direction. Bill walked down the small stairs then walked into the shuttle craft. The door closed behind him once sitting down onto a chair.

"Headquarters gave us a new landing destination," Trevis said.

"It will be a long ride," Varlyn said. "Got any requests?"

Bill paused, contemplating briefly then took his wallet out. Plenty of federation credits to help him start anew.

"No," Bill said, closing his wallet. "None at all."

"Here we go," Trevis said. "Preparing to disembark the Enterprise."

"Hold onto your  seat, sir," Varlyn said.

The shuttle craft flew out into space, the final frontier, then turned in the direction of Earth. The planet looked different from space. It was more green on the continent  once streaming with lights at night as seen by the international space station. The mornings when the moon was out of the way before the reality bleed, there was a light brown texture in the morning from the center spreading throughout as trees and plant life were being rid of. Bill smiled back at the visual. It was green and hopeful. It looked a massive blue and green marble floating in space. And that was his home. It was a shame that he would not have to share it with his wife Elizabeth. Their horses would love the new scenery. He thought back to the traffic that the buffalo had made while on the way to New York state. Yes, they would love the newly made pastures. 


	19. Vulcan, when the walls fell

It was one year since the reality bleed, and according to Earth date, it was October 25th 2017. A date that brought a painful reminder to those who were torn from their reality and those who had lost loved ones. President Clinton was dealing with the new found politics that had arose because of alien species. Several, to be precise. Bill had recently became part of a play group. A bunch of Vulcans who joined to perform Shakespearean plays. In the beginning, they had been very rough and monotonous actors. Terribly. Over doing it, more than Bill had done at their age. They had the wrong emotions applied to the wrong lines. With his help, they were getting better at it. Stavros, a young Vulcan with a bowl hair cut, was rereading his lines for Romeo and Juliet. They were performing in ShiKahr. Bill hadn't heard from McCoy and Spock since then. Not a word or a peep. It was October, a month where it should be cold instead of hot. He had seen very diverse Vulcans of different ethnicity in his time visiting for the week. Some were green and some were black. It was a 'fascinating' sight from a actors standpoint.

"David Muir," came the young man's voice over the radio. "The Gallifreyian High Council has announced that they have been digging into what into the events of a year ago. They are currently looking through every persons timeline to see where it went wrong to lead into this inter-planetary disaster. They claim to have started this mission last month. They have been using several volunteers including The Doctor and The Master."

Bill changed the station.

"Stavros," Bill said. "you should really listen to stations that don't give you false hope."

"What station?" Stavros inquired.

"ABC station," Bill said.

"I was not listening," Stavros said.

"Yes, you were," Bill said.

"My clan was left intact," Stavros said. "you are the one bothered by the news. Not I."

"Entire clan?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Stavros said.

"What about your bethrothed?" Bill asked. "No difference? Still green blooded organic beings?"

"Yes," Stavros said.

"Not even a mirror version?" Bill asked.

"I am sure of it," Stavros said. "we were only transported here because of the massive drill into Vulcan. To think we were evacuating over nothing," he turned toward the padd in his hands. "ShiKahr still stands as does Vulcan," a look of horror appeared on the man's face. "asides to the massive earthquake that briefly destroyed everything, all the damage that was done had been undone upon our arrival. I am greatly surprised that the identical Earth in the nearby solar system was destroyed so easily for our arrival."

"Was that planet populated in your reality?" Bill asked.

"Not at all," Stavros said. "it was a testing site for science."

"Stavros," Bill said.

"There was no lifeforms prior to the  construction," Stavros said.

"Those poor people," Bill said, walking away from the young Vulcan. "and Stavros, you do realize that you don't have to reread your lines? You have better memory than I do at your age."

Stavros turned toward the older man.

"The others are in a very ethical discussion and I rather not be part of it," Stavros said.

"Ah, avoidance," Bill said, with a smile while he nodded in understanding. He pat on the young man's shoulder. "resume what you were doing."

Bill's face was not as round as it used to be from a year ago. His hair was thinning and a shade of silver. The new medical science brought back his hair curing his baldness that haunted Bill. His hair style was not entirely different. Bill passed by several of the young actors and actresses. Some of the thespians had elaborate, unique hair styles while a majority had the bowl hair cut hair with a novel aesthetic to it. The costumes were laid on a rack dangling from several coat hangars across from the thespians. The scene panned back to reveal the elaborate structures that were a shade of golden brown that had halls occupied by strolling Vulcans. The scene panned over to a large stage. Seats were slowly being sat in. Vulcans of all ages were coming to visit.

Bill came to the balcony passing by production members. There was a beautiful scenery below. T'Khut's shadow was slowly creeping over the city that had flying Vulcan ships. He placed his elbow on the rail cupping his hands together. Hearing news regarding the reality spill often brought him down. His newsfeed was carefully curated in the settings tap. There was a warm, hot breeze brushing past the aged actor. There was a elaborate botanical garden shielded by glass to form a green house across from him. He hadn't paid attention much to what was going on. Bill had assumed that one day it will be undone without his knowledge and he would be reunited with Elizabeth.

Bill was in attire that was appropriate for Vulcan. For the past year, he has felt pain all over in different parts of his body. Each of his doctors were unable to explain what he had. Abruptly his head was pounding. Bill clenched the side of his face closing his eyes. He reopened his eyes to see consoles exploding, exploding balls of lights from the view screen, and the room be lit in a frantic red. It was as though he stood at the open turbo lift watching a scene from Star Trek happen live before his eyes. Bodies jerked to the floor with a scream. Bill was jolted back to Vulcan with one hand clenching onto the rail. Bill lowered his hand as the pain began to subside.  He sensed a presence coming from behind. Bill turned slightly from the rail in the direction of the individual approaching him.

"Live long and prosper."

Bill turned toward the Vulcan.

"Are you a play goer or are you a big fan?" Bill asked.

"You must be Mr Shatner," the man had graying hair. "I am S'chn T'gai Sarek."

"Ambassador Sarek," Bill straightened. "You don't look yourself."

"Nor does my wife," Sarek said.

"I didn't expect to meet you," Bill said, as the Vulcan almost glided to his side with his hands clasped in front of him. "What brings you here?"

"Spock is the only who does not look different," Sarek said.

"Despite being older than you and could die before you do," Bill said.

"Yes," Sarek said. "he informed Amanda of his decision to go to  Gol."

"Gol," Bill said.

"Amanda was upset," Sarek said. "She could not control herself. She claimed that was not her son. In a fit of anger, she used a heavily loaded hypospray to sedate him and prevented Spock from going to Gol on schedule."

"I don't know what you want but I can't help you with that," Bill said, apologetically.

"There is," Sarek said. "he thinks there is no purpose for him in this strange new reality." Bill looked up toward the Vulcan in alarm.

"Now that is not true," Bill said. "the universe needs scientists."

"There are restrictions in science regarding mirror versions in Star Fleet," Sarek said.

"Ambassadoring?" Bill asked.

"Restricted,"  Sarek said.

"Captaining?" Bill said.

"He rather not go exploring without his bondmate," Sarek said.

"What would you like me to do? Kick his ass?" Bill leaned against the rail. "Slap him?"

"Preferable," Sarek said. "The Vulcan Expedition group is willing to accept more Vulcans as scientists."

"Ambassador," Bill said, slowly, yet alarmed. He can feel his anger bubbling up on the surface. "Those are a bunch of racist, xenophobic Vulcans and they will never accept Spock as Spock!"

"I thought that when he joined  Star Fleet," Sarek said. "Look how they treated him."

"And they do not have the same perception on Spock's other half?" Bill asked. He looked on toward the greenery. "You didn't tell them which one of your children wants to join the academy. . . Have you?"

"I have not," Sarek said.

"Why is Spock going to Gol when he could be a scientist aboard on the Vulcan Science Vessels?" Sarek looked toward the man as though he had asked a stupid question. It hit him. They would never accept him for his human emotions. "You want me to go encourage Spock to do what he does best," Bill said. "That's a sweet idea but he will never like it."

"Do you have a better idea?" Sarek asked.

"Let him make his own mistake," Bill replied. "Being a father is hard, Sarek."

"Here I thought it was easier for humans to raise their own," Sarek said.

"Trying not to intervene in their children's lives, giving them the right advice, and telling them that you are proud of them . . ." Bill said. He looked over in the direction of the older Vulcan. "You made a shitty father."

"I will not disagree," Sarek replied. "Spock has refused to speak with me due to the timelines we come from,"

"Andd?" Bill asked.

"I am from the future," Sarek said, alarming Bill.

"Sarek, why are you so young?" Bill observe the man.

Sarek raised one of his bushy, slanted eyebrows at the actor tilting his head then straightened it.

"I do not know," Sarek said. "I was depositing my katra to Michael. And then I am on a shuttle craft headed from Romulus," he looked down toward the greenery. "For a time, my bond was broken until I came across Amanda in my return to Vulcan. Hurt, covered in dirt, but adequate." He shook his head. "I was able to fix my previous relationship with Spock but .  . ."

"This version of him is different," Bill said.

"Yes," Sarek said.

"There is some logic in the continued estrangement you have with your son," Bill said. "wasn't it any good in your future?"

"It was largely Amanda's death that separated us," Sarek said. "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"It was logical that it happened again," Bill said. "good luck."

"I do not believe in luck," Sarek said.

"Father like son," Bill said. He let go of the rail. "Live long and prosper," Bill held out the ta'al then walked away.

"Live long and prosper, Mr Shatner." Sarek replied.

* * *

Spock's eyes slowly opened to find himself slunked down into a seat leaning to his side. Across from him sat his father, Sarek, taking a sip from Vulcan green tea inside a Vulcanian yellow cup. Spock straightened himself as his memory returned. He had just turned away from his mother preparing to make his exit. The sound of a familiar hypospray hissing against his neck. His world turning to black. His balance failing. A part of him shouldn't be surprised. He lived a dangerous life in the mirror universe. Sarek placed the yellow cup onto a small plate on the counter beside him.

"Mr Spock," Sarek said. "my apologies, I did not expect my wife to do what she did."

"And yet you are here," Spock acknowledged.

"I sent her to work," Sarek said.  "I do not wish to see you in this house after you have accomplished Kolinahr. It is. . . best for Amanda."

"Logical," Spock said.

"As is your decision," Sarek said. "I am assured you will find a place for yourself in this strange, illogical reality."

"Live long and prosper," Spock said, holding up  the ta'al.

"Peace and long life," Sarek replied with the ta'al.

This Amanda had grown accustomed to a certain variation of Spock. No this version of him was acceptable. In their rejoined union, Sarek was shown how Spock grew and aged. He looked nothing like this Spock. The elder Vulcan stood up then made his way out of the room. Spock looked over toward a photograph onto the table that was placed down. He carefully slid it up to reveal the photograph of his small family. The only photograph that he had left of his timeline. A poignant reminder of what he had lost. A part of him was angry at the fact that reality had spilled. There had to be a logical explanation behind it all. It could be someone or someones. It was illogical to be emotional. So therefore, he should share no hard feelings. Forgive and forget, the humans said.

A part of him felt emotional on the fact that he had lost his son to logic perhaps forever this time. The image flickered on the screen. Sybok, Amanda, himself, Spock, and Michael in the forefront of the group. It was a well aged photograph that had the lid above its head. Sarek brought the photograph into his hands. To him, that was his family on the same wavelength as him. Seeing  a emotionless version of her son, half dead, would be detrimental to her health. In other words,  her son was dead. Spock would be a walking shell of himself. Undoing Kolinahr was a point of no return. Undoing the effects of it was risky. Highly risky enough that it wasn't guaranteed that the emotional part of the brain would heal during the procedure.

* * *

Bill watched the Vulcanian actors on stage performing. Proudly, in fact. He wiped away a tear at T'Fye's performance as Juliet. She was doing a excellent job. His eyes looked over toward the crowd sitting within the stadium. The other Vulcans were doing a fair job in their performance better than they had been a year ago. All of them were in their late twenties wearing make up to highlight their features or alter them in some way. The props littered the stage giving off a distinctive vibe of when the play was set. Bill looked over to see the audience was reddening, visibly, in rows slowly in a unnatural way. Stavros was beside the older man. Bill directed the man's attention toward the crowd. Bill slipped past the man making his way toward a panel that had the lighting settings. The stage turned to black. Feet were shuffling off the stage quickly. And then there was a loud explosion. 

Bill's eyes opened to see a charred dark texture with flames highlighting the dark. He can feel his body screaming from burns that were there decorating his body. His eyes squinted with difficulty. His hazel eyes closed falling into the fog. His eyes opened again this time to hear feet running, a light gray color to where he was but it was very bright, and the pain that once stung him was gone. There were windows around him. Clear transparent windows with white fuzzy figures in front of the mirrors. Sounded like machinery. He turned his head, painfully, to see a resting figure across from him being green and black. His eyes were heavy, drowsy, then closed once more as his thoughts wandered away. Had everyone survived the blast? It was a powerful blast so therefore it could not have been the doing of one internal combusted Vulcan. He emerged from the darkness feeling well rested. His eyes opened to a different scenery. He was in a room with four walls and one door. The names of all the cast and production members spun through his mind. He looked over to see by his side rested a padd. He picked it up then tapped on the screen multiple times on the screen on the keyboard.  Bill threw the padd at the wall where it cracked in the center.

"Mad, much?" Bill looked over to see a familiar face but it was different. Not the one he had last seen. "Mr Shatner."

"Admiral Chekov," Bill said. "What brings you here?"

"Mr McCoy's last vill and testament said that you are to be informed of his passing," Chekov said.

"What?" Bill said. "I am not family. There is Joanna, and a hundred other people who are more than family. I left!"

"He was lost recently on a away mission with the Enterprise in the Duwai Sector during a attack," Chekov said.

"Lost. . ." Bill leaned forward. "In the Dubai sector?"

"Duwai," Chekov said.

"That's a sector deep in space," Bill said. "Deep space. What was the Enterprise doing in a sector that hasn't joined the federation yet?"

"They are authorized by Federation to do vhat they can," Chekov said. "and get the varp capable ciwilizations join us until ve can solve the problem." Bill turned to the side of the bed then slid away the covers to reveal his smooth, large legs. He used the counter as his support to get up onto his feet. "Vhat are you doing?"

"I am going after McCoy and ask what was on his motherboard to put me in the family list!" Bill said. "I knew him for what? A week? And he feels it was appropriate to put me into family?" the closet door opened before the man to display clothes that were large and strikingly familiar. "There is such thing as found family, I know that--" The dark buttoned up shirt. The blue suit. The loud and very dramatic attire. The white plaid shirt. Bill was struck speechless. He looked down to see a empty duffle bag. Bill slowly turned in the admiral's direction. "Did you happen to tell Joanna?"

"Not yet," Chekov said.

"Spock," Bill said.

"Yes--" Chekov said.

"Don't tell Joanna," Bill said, grabbing hold onto one of his outfits. "Not yet at least," he slid the duffle bag out then quickly began to pack his remaining outfits into the bag. He found several pairs of briefs in the pockets section that he had hidden himself with matching socks. He turned toward Chekov. "consider McCoy actually missing in action."

"He is dead," Chekov said.

"Do you really know?" Bill asked.

"Where he is there are chances that he wouldn't survive," Chekov said.

"He is half cyborg," Bill said.

"Cyborgs need to recharge," Chekov said.

"He sleeps like a human," Bill said.

"Looks like a human, sounds like a human, and operates like a human," Chekov said. "that he is not."

"I am not lying this time when it comes to McCoy," Bill said.

"This time?" Chekov asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I can tell fairly good tall tales in placement of things I cannot remember," Bill turned in the direction of closet continuing to take the attire out. "Got some good book sales!" he listened to the man's footsteps walking away. "Go ahead, take it with a grain of salt!"

Bill went in the direction of the bathroom and closed the door behind him to change.

* * *

Spock was acquiring a vessel to take into deep space from the hands of a Vulcan Space Pirate. She looked over her shoulder, cautiously, then looked over toward the  Vulcan in disbelief. She raised an eyebrow tilting her head. There was loud music being played in the bar. Spock's hands were clasped together onto the table. His eyes heavily studying the seller with sheer determination normally seen on someone with a mission on their mind. Pali shook her head.

"This vessel is wanted by the federation as am I," T'Pali said. "she requires a small crew."

"If it requires one, I can give what you need," Spock said.

"It's a three person vessel," Pali said. "A navigator, a pilot, a communications specialist,  a security chief, a engineer, and a doctor."

"That is six," Spock said.

"You do not need to be chased by the federation due to my past mistakes," Pali said. "You were never a pirate. An Ambassador, y---"

"You are calling me a coward, Mrs Pali?" Spock asked,

"It's just not feasible," Pali said. "you would never get past the federation zone.  Or any of their flagships. You know nothing how to evade unlawfully and would get yourself handed over to the authorities."

"Actually, it is pretty feasible," Bill slid into a empty seat alongside Spock. "He is a mirror."

Pali froze.

"He's a . . . what?" Pali asked.

"Bill, please," Spock plead.

"Regular Spock doesn't have a goatee," Bill gestured toward Spock. Pali looked over toward the Vulcan. Bill looked over then feigned a horrified look. "My god, Spock, you are grayer than me!" He placed a hand onto his chest dramatically at the man's aesthetic. "You had darker hair the last time I saw you! And your facial hair is thinning. You don't look any better."

"Are you a mirror?" Pali asked.

Bill smiled, placing a arm on Spock's shoulder.

"Thespian," Bill said. "portrayed James Tiberius Kirk."

Pali looked in fear at the two sliding forth a padd.

"On second thought, I don't need the vessel," Pali said. "How about you take it."

"How gracious of you," Bill said, sliding the padd toward the older Vulcan. Bill looked over with a wink toward the Vulcan whose eyes were horrified while the face was stoic mask. "I hope we can find the vessel with this padd--" When Bill looked over toward the woman: Pali was gone. "Judgemental much?"

"You did not need to do that," Spock chided him. "And what are you doing here?"

"Returning the favor," Bill said.

"Favor, what favor?" Spock asked.

"You were in my room," Bill  said.

"I was not there," Spock said.

"Liar," Bill said. Spock's barely visible eyebrows knitted forward in disbelief.

"You were hardly awake," Spock replied.

"Barely lucid but  my bad vision has drastically improved since recovery," Spock looked down toward the padd with a shake of his head. "I should consider myself lucky that I don't hear the same high pitch noise anymore," Spock raised his eyebrows. "I got the same notification you got."

"How did you find me?" Spock asked.

"Easy," Bill said. "The Search for Spock made it clear that you would go into a bar to find someone willing to give you a vessel to go that is not allowed through some pretty shady ways," he looked down toward the man's lap. "Put that knife away. Hasn't anyone told you that you should hide a knife in your purse?"

". . . No," Spock said.

"Get one for public or some hidden pocket in your robes," Bill took two glass from a waiter passing by. "Have a drink."

"I cannot get drunk," Spock said.

"Hold on," Bill tipped in a small glass object's content into the goblet. The drink turned a shade of brown. "the kind of chocolate that can get Vulcans high."

"How did you get your hands on it?" Spock said.

"I used to be a play director with a lot of Vulcans. They liked drinks on the way to the next spot," Bill said. He fondly smiled at the memory, happily. "until. . . They can't perform anymore. Let's just say that."

"They are dead?" Spock said, taking the glass.

"No," Bill said. "worse."

"How can it be worse than death?" Spock said.

"They are alive," Bill said. "it's worse than being alive. It's when you can't act."

"I understand," Spock said. There was silence between the two men. Bill's hand went into his pocket searching for something that he had put inside before coming into the bar. The bar was pretty dark with colorful northern lights fixtures being aimed in different directions above the customers. Bill took his hand out of the pocket.

"Anyway, you need a communications officer and  I got you one," between his fingers was a thin disk like object that was rounded. "right here." Spock noticed that the object was a small gray shaped like a very large bottle cap. One that he had been exposed to numerous times within the year that reality had spilled. It had the Star Fleet insignia on the back with the star in the center and the shape of a center piece behind the star.

"Are you going to leave again afterwards?" Spock asked.

"Count this as a one-time rescue mission, Mr Spock," Bill said.

"It's a simple yes or no," Spock said.

"Yes," Bill said. He turned his head away from the Vulcan looking off while fiddling with the holo-emitter in his hands twiddling them down his fingers sliding them in a pattern that could be repeated. "I am going to find those son of a bitches who lead the extremist groups and then I am going to turn them in for terrorism. The ones who gave out the order. I am going to ruin their reputation, and if they try to out-ham me, oooh dear, they don't know what's coming. I am the ham!"

"You are not ham," Spock said.

"I am ham!" Bill argued back.

"You are right," Spock said. "I need a drink." Spock took a sip of the glass.

* * *

When Chekov was informed that Pali the great space pirate's vessel was hovering above Vulcan in federation space, it didn't surprise him. It was hidden in one of the asteroids nearby a Vulcan Loading Dock center situated between an orbit that T'Khut and Vulcan fell in. He watched a Vulcan shuttle craft make its way toward the asteroid that was large and wide. Pali had to be somewhere on Vulcan likely in the mountains hidden out of plain view. The Vulcan High Council had assured that they will find the woman alive and hand her over to the federation authorities. He doubted that the thespian would go after the doctor alone.  Let alone take a abandoned ship. And someone was going in to the space pirates ship so he had the ship bugged from head to toe in parts that no one would look prior to that in case it were a space pirate. 

"Admiral Chekov?" Security Chief, Ivory, said.

Chekov looked over toward the younger man.

"Take me to Wulcan Kentral Kommand," Chekov said. "I like to be there when Pali is apprehended."

"Changing course, admiral," came the plant like betazoid, Sabastian, operating the navigators console.

Chekov stood in front of the chair watching the small ship vanish from his line of sight.

"No one in their right mind would  take a pirate ship," Chekov said.

The scene panned into the cramped shuttle craft. Spock had his upper torso leaned forward while he had his hands onto his lap twiddling them. Bill unbuckled himself picking up his duffle bag then made his way out of the shuttle into the breathable, wide enough hall that could allow for two people. Spock tailed behind him straightening himself after unbuckling. Spock was relieved as he stood to his full height and grateful. The walls were painted a shade of red. There were scratches on the walls with phaser burns here and there. The floor remarkably was clean. There was not enough room space for the two men who were standing shoulder to shoulder. Bill walked forward into the warm humming hall. The doors closed behind them. Spock had a duffle bag with his belongings strapped along his shoulder. The Vulcan Shuttle Craft flew off. Bill took out the linguistic holo-emitter then looked over toward the Vulcan. Spock walked first.

"I am more familiar to Vulcan Vessels," Spock said, abruptly going in the lead.

"Oh, so I suppose you went to Gol in your original timeline?" Bill asked.

"That was never a question regarding my loyalty to the admiral," Spock said.

". . . Did you or did you not go to Gol in the original timeline?" Bill repeated.

"That is not logical," Spock said.

"It is when you are experiencing gay angst between being human and Vulcan," Bill said.

"I never had that experience while patrolling the neutral border with my captain and chief medical officer," Spock said.

"I think you were lucky," Bill said.

"How?" Spock asked, coming to a stop looking toward him.

"There's a bad timeline where you threw that all way just to be Vulcan," Bill said. Bill walked past the Vulcan. "Not worth your time, Mr Spock, there are better ways to spend your life doing what you love best."

"You happen to have a better suggestion?" Spock asked.

"Yes," Bill said. "Getting a private science vessel and sciencing with other mirror scientists on anomaly's that no one wants to explore."

"Finding people like me is difficult as it is," Spock said.

"You don't know how to find a site that gets Mirrors," Bill said, as he vanished from the Vulcan's line of sight.

"Bill," Spock said, exasperated. "You took the wrong turn."

"Oops!" Bill walked backwards then turned himself in the right direction.

Spock followed after the human. They were dressed in dark uniforms that seemed reminiscent of the ones that he used to wear only with sleeves last year within the empire. Around Spock's waist laid a belt that had a couple pockets. One for a phaser, one for a custom made agonizer, and another that had a dagger for starters. Spock felt safe more than he had before on a starship. Spock half expected for a officer to come out of no where and attempt to kill him only for his personal Vulcan guard to subdue the attacker in any means possible. However, he had no personal guard. Somehow, Bill acquired the outfits that were slightly different from the one that Spock used to wear. There wasn't a latch. It was mainly velcrowed. The corridors had unique markings along the side. The men continued onwards until they came to a fork in the road where ahead was a wide, circular doorway. Bill turned on the device once planting it onto the chair.

"Chief of Communications Hologram, at your service," Uhura greeted with a smile with her hands on her lap.

"Commander Uhura," Spock said.

"Spock!" Uhura turned in the elder's direction then bolted up to her feet. "You're alive!" she wrapped her arms around the Vulcan's backside.

Uhura's hands traveled below the Vulcan's shoulder blades. Spock was frozen where he stood glaring over toward the actor. Visibly wearing a 'please deactivate her' expression on his face. Bill turned with a smile from the two placing his attention onto the console. The console was a nice blend of old and new. He saw blue text on the screen that was surrounded with buttons of various kinds. So many buttons. He was tempted to press the red button. It was large and circular. He pressed at random several buttons to find out what they did. The windshield was covered briefly when Bill pressed a medium size green button. The lights on the ceiling went out when he pressed a orange button. The buttons glowed in the dark. Bill lightly tapped on the button that he had pressed in hate turning the lights in the bridge back on. Uhura came to the older man's side. 

"Where are we?" Uhura asked.

"Above Vulcan on a neighboring asteroid that is a hiding place for some illegal Vulcan activities," Spock said. "It used to be a installment for a Vulcan facility."

"What are we doing on a testing site?" Uhura asked.

"Preparing to take off," Spock came over. The Vulcan sat down into the comfortable, white chair then glanced at both parts of the circular 'c' shaped section that shared a striking resemblence to each other. The notable exception was the leveler. "I can't tell apart Navigation and Helmsmen station."

"What I am at must be the helmsmen," Bill said. "and that is probably the navigator station," he pointed to his left. Spock moved toward the station then sat down into it. Bill turned toward the woman with a reassuring smile. "We are probably going to be hailed during this mission, and possibly, Spock is going to take you with him to make you useful after this rescue mission is accomplished." Spock turned toward the man furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh Mr Spock, you're so thoughtful," Uhura said. 

"It is the only considerate action to take," Spock said. "You gave her the same uniform?"

"Well? It's nothing fancy and she looks homely in it," Bill said. "Had to make sure she had a skirt on. Nichelle would have been furious had I not done that." he smiled fondly at the memory of Nichelle talking about her fight to keep the afro and won in the end while on set taking a break. She was so happy about it. De was the most proud of Nichelle for sticking to her guns.

Uhura smiled at the older man.

"You are a big softy," Uhura said.

"No, that's all McCoy," Bill said. "now how to get this ship off the asteroid," he glanced off toward the Ambassador. "Mr Spock?"

"I have some experience piloting a Vulcan Ship when serving the empire," Spock said. "you must take off the landing gear."

"Which button is that?" Bill asked.

"The center piece, Bill," Spock said. "Second row right in the middle."

"Oh, THIS!" Bill pressed the button. "and . . . "the landing gear detracted into the belly of the ship. Uhura sat down into the chair.  "Spock. . ." he glanced over panicked. "how do you fly this thing?"

"Let me get over there," Spock said.

Bill and Spock switched seats. The ship flew off the asteroid flying into space. The ship vanished in a orange circular light.


End file.
